Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes somehow arrive in an alternate version of Alola where they not only participate in the Island Challenge but try and uncover the mysteries of Ultra Space and Necrozma.
1. An Alternate Alola!

In a familiar looking facility, inside was a girl in white from various workers before being cornered by two figures in strange armor. She was about to be captured before a light enveloped her, making her vanish.

Three months later, we open to our heroes as they travel through the Ultra Wormhole.

"What the heck...did we just fly into an Ultra Wormhole?" Tails asked.

"Looks like it." David said.

"And if the Ultra Beasts use them to pass through, that means we've landed in an alternate dimension." Zelos said.

"Alternate dimension? I thought all of this fractured dimension stuff was already dealt with!" Teepo said.

"It's not really an alternate Dimension, Teepo. The way it works is that the wormhole enters a long single tunnel that branches into many other portals to other worlds or alternate worlds." Twilight said. "We just need to find the closest wormhole and we'll be out of here."

"I got it. Eeny meeny meinie...moe!" Rainbow said taking the wheel and steering the ship into a nearby hole as the other two followed. After entering, they found themselves soaring in the open sky over a series of tropical islands.

"We're...in Alola? What luck." Twilight said.

"Should I send the Tapus out to scout?" David asked.

"I would advise against it." Tapu Koko said. "If we got here from an Ultra Wormhole, then releasing us will risk the chance of us running into our counterparts."

"Counterparts...are you saying we just entered some...alternate Alola?" Lucy asked.

"We can't be too sure as of yet. However, recent events have raised a lot of questions. Questions that could only be answered here." Tapu Fini said.

"So i guess that means were going on another pokemon adventure. Sounds like fun to me." Luffy said.

"I'm excited, really. David, won't this be your first time in Alola?" Hope asked.

"Second if you count him and Sectonia landing during that Acnologia stuff." Lacy said.

"Yeah, but I mean like a solid adventure on the islands. Come to think of it… how did Leia get her hands on Lurantis anyway? Them and their Fomantis are only seen here. Did you catch a Fomantis in Alola, Leia?" Twilight asked.

"Actually, no. Remember what Servine said in the Redux events of Twilight Town in Hyrule?" Leia asked.

"He said that the kingdoms' peace-loving Pokemon migrated to Rieze Maxia." Petra said.

"Yeah. I found Lurantis while I was in the woods, and though that she suited Leia's personality." David said.

"Interesting. We should touch down right around here." Twilight said as they landed on the outskirts of Route 1 as they got out.

"Strange...even though it's an alternate Alola...it still seems like the first time we came here." Jexi said.

"Yeah. It feels...sort of amazing." Starlight said as she explored the route before the grass shook as out came a small creature with razor sharp teeth and an angry face.

"What the heck is that?" Asta asked.

"Bzzt! Yungoos, the Loitering Pokemon! A Normal Type! Its stomach takes up most of its long torso. It's a big eater, so the amount Trainers have to spend on its food is no laughing matter." Rotomdex said.

Just as the Yungoos was about to attack, three familiar Pokemon appear to defend Starlight. A Rowlet, a Litten and a Popplio. They chased it off as Starlight let out a sigh of relief as the three Pokemon looked at her.

"Those three...those are the starter pokemon you can pick in Alola." Twilight said.

"Yes. First is Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokemon! A Grass and Flying Pokemon! It sends its feathers, which are as sharp as blades, flying in attack. Its legs are strong, so its kicks are also formidable. Next is Litten, the Fire Cat Pokemon! A Fire Type! Its coat regrows twice a year. When the time comes, Litten sets its own body on fire and burns away the old fur. And finally, Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokemon! A Water Type! Popplio gets on top of its bouncy water balloons to jump higher. It's quite the acrobatic fighter!" Rotomdex explained.

"Brings back memories…" Twilight said.

"Well, this is a sudden shock." a voice said as a tanned man in a lab coat approached. "Seems those three ran off without warning. My bad." he said. "Oh..let me introduce myself. I'm Professor Kukui...a pokemon professor researching Pokemon Moves." he said.

"Kukui...even here there is one." Twilight said.

"These pokemon...saved me." Starlight said.

"They seem to have formed a bond with you. As a special first meeting...you are allowed to pick one as your partner." Kukui said.

"Really? Well then...in that case...I want to pick...Popplio." Starlight said picking up the sea lion that barked in happiness.

"Popplio? Why?" Twilight asked.

"I just think it's kind of interesting the way it looks." Starlight said.

"Oh boy… Cece's gonna have a joy spasm when she finds out." Hope said.

"Why's that?" Leia asked.

"She also has a Popplio. But it's her perfect link." Hope said.

"Hope, you know that a person's Perfect Link doesn't have to be the first Pokemon they come across." Jude said.

"Yeah. Even I know that." Applejack said.

"Argh, guys…" Hope said. "In any case, Popplio seems to like Starlight a lot."

"And I like it." Kukui said. "Then I guess I'm off. I'm suppose to head to Iki town with these Pokemon so trainers can pick them and take on the greatest of rites...the Island Challenge."

"Island Challenge?" Starlight asked.

"Allow me to explain. Four Islands, you would travel to each and every one of them, taking the trials there and bonding with your pokemon in order to become the Island champion." Kukui said.

"Hmm. Sounds like something I could do." Starlight said. "I'll have to give it thought."

"Fine by me. We can head to Iki Town anyway." Kukui said leading the way. As soon as they arrived, Kukui looked around for a bit. "Looks like the Kahuna isn't here."

"It's fine. I'm sure they're around here...somewhere?" Starlight wondered noticing a girl in white headed down a trail. She followed after her to the rope bridge. Upon arrival, the girl was kneeling on the ground as a strange pokemon was being attacked by a flock of Spearow. One of them went at Starlight, but Popplio managed to defeat it.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Starlight asked.

"Please… you have to save Nebby!" she girl said.

"Nebby?" Starlight asked before seeing the small pokemon getting swarmed by the Spearow. "Im on it."

Starlight ran onto the bridge as it shook. "Whooaaa… I guess that battle must've weakened the planks. Gotta be careful."

She made her way to the pokemon and got in between it and the Spearow. "Hey, keep away!" she demanded before the Spearow went on to peck at the supports of the bridge. "Aw you feathered...jerks!" Starlight called out as she fell with the creature. But as she fell, something flew in and grabbed her, dropping her off on the ground above and finding a strange stone. After taking it, she was the one who saved her was a creature with mask halves resembling a rooster before it flew off. "Tapu...Koko?" she asked herself.

"I...i cant thank you enough for saving Nebby. He got excited and suddenly jumped out of my bag and well.. I think you know the rest." the girl said.

"Oh, really it's no trouble at all… unless you count me almost falling to my death. Sounds like the little guys a handful." Starlight said.

"He really is… sometimes. Oh, i forgot you don't know my name. My names Lillie. Im Professor Kukui's assistant." the girl said.

"Starlight Glimmer. Im sorta...new here." Starlight said.

"Well...we should be going than." Lillie said as they left the jungle and headed back into town just as a man in a yellow hawaiian shirt and white hair tied in a knot walked into town.

"Uh...who is that?" Izuku asked.

"Hala...he's the Kahuna of Melemele Island." Twilight said.

"Ho, there! You all must be new here." Hala said.

"Something like that." David said.

"I came over here because I thought I saw the guardian of the island, Tapu Koko fly in the air." Hala said.

"Tapu Koko? It saved me when I was rescuing a friend of Lillie's. And it left this behind." Starlight said holding out the stone she found.

"Ah...I see." Hala said taking it. "To think it would...listen...tomorrow evening, we will be holding a special festival in honor of it. I would like it very much if you participated." Hala said.

"It would be an honor." Starlight said with a respectful bow.

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing you then." Hala said.

As Hala left, Starlight breathed a sigh. "I guess I am getting involved after all." Starlight said. "Well...no avoiding it. I just gotta get through it."

"A new adventure in Alola begins. Only time will tell what will come of it." Twilight said.


	2. The First Battle

It was the next day that Starlight came from the ship and ran into Professor Kukui.

"Hey there, Starlight! You got some time, right? I wanna show you some tips." Kukui said.

"Sure. The festival isn't until this evening." Starlight said as Kukui let her to some tall grass.

"I want to show you how to catch a Pokemon." Kukui said. "Wild Pokemon can be found in tall grass, water, caves, basically anywhere."

Coming out of the grass was a wild Yungoos. "Now watch. Rockruff!" he said sending out a Rockruff. "Use Tackle!" he shouted as Rockruff tackled into Yungoos. "And now...pokeball go!" he said tossing the ball at Yungoos as it went inside. It shook before a ding was heard.

"Wow, you caught it!" Starlight said.

"Now it's your turn." Kukui said.

"All right." Starlight said going into the grass as out came a small woodpecker like creature.

"Bzzt! Pikipek, the Woodpecker Pokemon! A Flying and Normal Type! It may look spindly, but its neck muscles are heavy-duty. It can peck at a tree 16 times per second!" Rotomdex said.

"Okay, Popplio, go!" Starlight said as Popplio entered the battle. "Use Water Gun!" she said as Popplio sprayed Pikipek with water. "Then use Tackle!" she said as Popplio tackled the bird. "And...go pokeball!" she said tossing it as it hit Pikipek as it went inside. The ball shook for a bit before a click was heard. "There. I caught Pikipek!"

"Nice job! If you ever need more friends, don't hesitate to go catch some, yeah? Here, i'll lend you some Pokeballs for that purpose." Kukui said handing Starlight some pokeballs. "As for a pokedex…"

"Don't bother. I already got one to travel with for now." Starlight said.

"I'll say. Strange thing is I came up with the concept of a living pokedex months ago and here's one flying before me." Kukui said.

"Yep...just one of those...strange coincidences." Damien said.

"Anyway...look forward to this evening." Kukui said.

"Me too." Starlight said as Kukui headed off.

"I don't mind helping you out on your journey, Starlight. It'll be nice to switch to different trainers once in awhile. And it'll help me complete the data collection of some of the pokemon I haven't gathered yet." Rotom Dex said.

"What sort of data are you looking for?" Elize asked.

"Any kind of data would work." Rotomdex said.

"Well...works for me." Starlight said.

"Starlight, you seem kinda down, is something bugging you?" Teepo said.

"What? I'm not sounding down." Starlight said. "I'm actually glad to be doing this."

"Really? Yesterday, you said that you just gotta get through it. I don't think you were expecting to be involved in an adventure." Mayumi said.

"What about you?" Rainbow said.

"I was already involved when Stakataka targeted me." Mayumi said.

"Did you happen to pick a starter when the three of them came up?" Elize asked.

"Yup. Have a look." Mayumi said as Rowlet walked out from behind her.

"Koo." Rowlet said.

"Rowlet? Interesting choice there." Sunny said.

"By the time I had caught up with Professor Kukui, Litten was already gone for some reason. He must've been picked before I got to him, so I guess I'm stuck with Rowlet here." Mayumi said.

"It's not that bad to have Rowlet though. I'd say you two are perfect for each other." Jesse said.

"Really? How so?" Mayumi asked.

"Well, Rowlet is an owl, and with your Enhanced powers, the two of you have that 'enforcers of the night' theme going." Shuichi said.

"I guess you have a point there." Mayumi said.

"Anyway...I am gonna be ready for the evening." Starlight said.

Evening soon came to Alola as the group watched as Starlight walked onto the makeshift stadium as Hala waited as a young boy with dark skin came on as well.

"Tonight, we honor the great Tapu Koko with a battle! Our battlers will be Starlight as well as other new trainer Hau. Let us hope they have a wonderful battle!" Hala said. "Now...let us begin!"

"Alright, go Pikipek!" Starlight called out.

"Come out, Pichu!" Hau said sending out a small yellow mouse.

"Bzzt! Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon! An Electric Type! It still can't use electricity well. When it's surprised or excited, it discharges electricity unintentionally." Rotomdex said.

"All right. Pikipek, use Rock Smash!" Starlight said as Pikipek flew at Pichu and rammed into it with its beak. "Then follow with Peck!" she added as Pikipek pecked at Pichu before knocking it out.

"Aw man. Return! Go, Litten!" Hau said sending out a Litten.

"Return, Pikipeck! It's all you, Popplio!" Starlight said switching Pikipek with Popplio.

"Use Ember, Litten!" Hau called as litten fired, only to have little effect.

"Popplio, Water Gun!" Starlight said as Popplio fired a stream of water. "Again! Water Gun!"

With the second watergun, Litten had fallen to it.

"Well, that was fun." Hau said.

"Very well done." Hala said as a trill was heard from the forest. "Even Tapu Koko seems pleased. With that in mind, it is time to present both of you with these." Hala said taking out two black bracelets and put them on Hau and Starlight. "These are your Z Power Rings. Their purpose will be explained as a future point but these are proof of your entry into the Island Challenge." Hala said.

"Same with these." Kukui said taking out strange charms and handing them to the two. "These charms are also proof of participation in the challenge. And with that...you two have officially begun your island Challenge."

"I'm looking forward to it." Starlight said.

"Well, that was pretty fun to watch." Asta said before some of the group spotted two people in armor having watched the events.

"This island challenge seems like an interesting concept." the girl said.

"Indeed. But the power from those rings are worth looking into. Perhaps it is that power we need." the man said before seeing the group looking at them. They raised their hands in an articulate motion before walking off with the girl.

"What was that?" Eijiro wondered.

"I think they were trying to do the Alola way of greeting but in a strange way." Twilight said.

"Wonder What those two were doing here?" Hope asked.

"Probably tourists here to observe the ceremony." Twilight said. "Though that armor is strange. Almost unearthly."

Back with the two armored individuals.

"I've been informed of a recent event. The Ultra Beast Stakataka escaped." the girl said.

"The Ultra Beast is not our concern right now. For now, we need to focus on our main mission...finding a way to protect Alola's light from...it." the man said.

"Right. Guess we do need to find a way to stop it. This place has a beauty that shouldn't vanish." the girl said.

"Agreed, Zossie. We will find a way." the man said.


	3. The First Trial!

"I wonder what my first trial is gonna be?" Starlight asked.

"Don't ask me, I didn't go through this region." Soursweet said.

"Guys, let's not spoil it for her." Twilight said. "Look, I won't tell you where the trial site is but I can take you to where to meet the captain."

"Captain?" Starlight asked.

"Most of the trials have a Trial Captain in charge of them. They will be the ones who officiate your trials." Twilight said.

"I get it. So they are like referees or supervisors." Starlight said.

"To start out, Melemele has only one trial Captain, hence one trial. The captains name is Ilima, and he teaches at the nearby trainer school." Twilight said.

"A teacher as a Trial Captain? Well that's something…" Starlight said.

"Youll get used to it." Twilight said as they approached the trainer school only to see the building close. "What?"

"Yep. The school is closed today." a janitor said.

"Well, do you know where we can find Ilima than?" Twilight asked.

"Try the city. He went there to handle some important business." he said.

"Alright. Hau'oli city, right? That's not to far. Of course, it wouldn't hurt to try and catch some more pokemon along the way." Starlight said.

"Well...we're in luck." Twilight said as the bushes shook as walking out came a small brown puppy.

"Bzzt! Rockruff, the Puppy Pokmon! A Rock Type! When it rubs the rocks on its neck against you, that's proof of its love for you. However, the rocks are sharp, so the gesture is quite painful!" Rotomdex said.

"Okay...good place to start as any." Starlight said as she sent out Popplio as it tackled the Rockruff as Starlight quickly tossed the ball at it. It went inside as the ball shook until it clicked. "There."

"Good. Now we can make way to the city." Twilight said as they headed into city where they saw a young man in proper like clothing being blocked by two guys in black with skull emblems on their tank tops. "Oh great. Those guys."

"Who the heck are they suppose to be?" Jesse asked.

"Team Skull, a group of people that cause trouble in Alola." Twilight said.

"Really? They just seem like a bunch of punks to me." David said.

"They are a bunch of punks." Twilight said.

"Hey, you dissing us?" one of them asked.

"Yo, you don't go around dissin Team Skull like that, chick." the other said as they turned their attention to the groups.

"Dude, I cannot take you guys seriously when you talk like that." David said.

"Look who's talking." the grunt said. "Now give us your Pokemon, the strongest ones you got."

"You actually think we're just gonna give our Pokemon to you? You can't be serious." Jesse said.

"We ain't movin until we get what we want." the second grunt said.

"Hey, Starlight. What do you say we tag-team these guys?" David asked.

"I couldn't agree more." Starlight said.

"2-on-2, huh? That's fine by us." the first grunt said. "Go, Zubat!"

"Deal with' em, Rattata!" the second said.

"Let's do it, Vulpix!" David called.

"Your debut, Rockruff!" Starlight said.

"Whoa, check it! Is that a Kanto Vulpix?!" the first grunt asked.

"Hoenn, actually." David said.

"What's a Hoenn?" they both said.

"Man, these guys are idiots. Let's end this quick. Rockruff, use Thunder Fang on Zubat!" Starlight said as Rockruff lunged at Zubat and bit into it with its electrified teeth.

"Use Fire Spin on the Rattata!" David called. Vulpix fired fire at Rattata as it surrounded it. "Though...that Rattata isn't the same kind I'm used to."

"Bzzt! Rattata Alola Form, the Mouse Pokemon! A Normal and Dark Type! It has an incredibly greedy personality. Its nest is filled with so much food gathered by Rattata at its direction, it can't possibly eat it all." Rotomdex said.

"Oh, so that's why it looks different….well...they still get taken down all the same." David said.

"Can't believe they beat us in one attack, they're no lightweights."one of them said.

"Yeah well, we'll get even next time." the other said as they ran off.

"And that's that. Great job, Vulpix." David said, petting her. "You and Rockruff were pretty awesome there, too, Starlight."

"Thanks." Starlight said.

"I'd say you two did wonderful against them." the boy said. "Are you two by chance taking the Island Challenge?" he asked.

"I'm not, but she is." David said.

"Hmm. Normally I would test a person's strength...but seeing that battle just now..I don't think there's any need to. I'm Ilima, the Trial Captain. And allow me to escort you to the trial site." Ilima said.

"Okay." Starlight said as they were escorted to the sight which was a large cave.

"This is Verdant Cave. The site of my trial. It is here you will battle against...them." Ilima said pointing to several Yungoos.

"So all she's gotta do is take out all the Yungoos in the dens? Seems easy enough." Natsu said.

"This is only part. After this, she will battle the pokemon lurking in the back of the cave." Ilima said. "And so...the trial of captain llima begins...now." Ilima said.

Trial Start!

"Here we go." Starlight said. She ran into the cavern, and the others waited outside.

"It sucks we can't go in there. I wanna see starlight take it to some Yungoos." Ejiro said.

"What's to stop someone from going in that cavern?" a familiar armored man said approaching with the girl, who he had named Zossie.

"Well, non participants can't enter is what I'm tol…" Izuku said before noticing who asked the question. "AAaaah! You scared the heck outta me!"

"You guys...from the town ceremony...who are you?" David asked.

"That question is none of your concern." the man said. "We are just here to observe." he said as he and Zossie walked into the caves.

"We just met them, and they already act like they own the place…" David said.

"It's no surprise there. They were like that back when we met them too. But there's something strange about them too." Ibara said.

Starlight then headed into the back of the cave where she saw a podium with a crystal on it. As she tried to grab it, a loud growl was heard as a creature leapt to the ground. It seemed like a more powerful version of Yungoos. "Uh...what is that?"

"Bzzt! Gumshoos, the Stakeout Pokemon and the evolved form of Yungoos! A Normal Type! Although it wasn't originally found in Alola, this Pokémon was brought over a long time ago when there was a huge Rattata outbreak." Rotomdex said.

"It's larger than a normal Gumshoos. This must be the challenge's final trial." Starlight said as Gumshoos roared as its aura flared up. "Looks like it's gotten serious. In that case, so will I! Pikipek!" she said calling it out. "Attack with Rock Smash!" she said as Pikipek pecked at Gumshoos as it lowered its defense. Gumshoos then roared as out came a Yungoos.

"It called for help?" Starlight asked. "That's different. But nothing I can't handle. Pikipek!" she said as Pikipek continued with repeated Rock Smashes against both pokemon in order to have some advantage.

"That's it, little guy! Keep it up!" Starlight said happily until Pikipek overcame the two opposing pokemon as both were defeated in no time. "Alright!"

"Nice Job! Now the Normalium Z is yours." Rotom Dex said.

"Normalium...Z?" Starlight asked.

"It's one of the 18 type-specific Z-Crystals that can be found on Alola. Each one has a different powerful Z-Move for that specific type." Rotomdex said.

"Then I guess….I got Normalium Z!" Starlight said holding the crystal in the air up high.

"Well done. You even beat the Gumshoos I raised in this cave. It's clear to say you passed my trial. And mine is the only one on Melemele. Meaning...you may now try your hand at the Grand Trial." Ilima said.

"I get to fight Hala. Hearing that is an impressive feeling." Starlight said.

"I warn you though, it won't be easy." Ilima said.

"I know...but I look forward to the challenge!" Starlight said.


	4. Against the Fighter Hala

After Starlight exited the inner part of the caves, she was approached by the two suited individuals.

"You two again… did you follow me in here?" Starlight asked.

"Hardly. We were observing the battle. It's interesting how that Pokemon's aura lit up. That must be what they call a Totem Pokemon." Zossie said.

"Yes. Such an incredible light and power as well." the man said.

"So...who are you anyway?" Starlight asked.

"Since we've met on several occasions. My name is Dulse." the man said.

"And I'm Zossie." the girl said.

"We're members of a group known as the Ultra Recon Squad. We're currently travelling Alola right now." Dulse said.

"A squad? So where are your fellow members?" Starlight asked.

"Just us. The other two are back home to keep watch over something important." Zossie said.

"It's best we all don't go at once with what is at stake." Dulse said leaving with Zossie.

"At stake? What's at stake?" Starlight asked.

"Alola's Light." Dulse said before the two had left.

"Alolas Light?" Starlight asked. "That's unusual."

She exited the cavern and met up with the others.

"So, we take it you made it through, no problem?" Mayumi asked.

"Oh yeah. I passed my Trial." Starlight said showing the Normalium Z as proof.

"Good. Not bad." Twilight said. "Now you can face the kahuna, Hala."

"By the way, did those guys who passed through talk to you about anything?" David asked.

"Yeah. They call themselves the Ultra Recon Squad and they're on a mission to protect...Alola's light I guess." Starlight said.

"Alola's light?" Tapu Koko asked. "This is getting pretty serious."

"But...protect it from what?" David said.

"I don't know. They didn't give me a lot of details about that." Starlight said.

"Necrozma." a voice said as a familiar group appeared.

"Connor? And Team Revival? What are you guys doing here?" David asked.

"Same as you...fell through an Ultra Wormhole into an Alternate Alola." Connor said.

"All when we were pursuing those two figures that left the caves. That Ultra Recon Squad." Hawkeye said.

"How were they in the other Alola?" Hope asked.

"They had a Lunala with them...meaning they can travel through the Ultra Wormholes." Betty said. "We clung to it before we were shaken off. The only thing we got from them was a word….Necrozma." Betty said. "But...they said whatever it was, was searching for a world with the most light."

"Koko is right, things have gotten serious this time around." David said.

"Wait, who are these guys?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, this is Connor Trav. He and his team were allies of ours in the battle against Brainiac. They used to work for the Universal Government before they left on their own." David said.

"Yeah. We set up a base in Alola so we could work from there." Connor said.

"It wasn't a bad idea. Nothing but sun and warm air all around." Brandish said.

"Alola...it isn't a bad place." a voice said.

"Uh...who said that?" Lucy asked.

"Oh...that was my friend." Betty said as out of her shadow came a dark child like figure.

"Bzzt! Marshadow, the Gloomdweller Pokemon! A Fighting and Ghost Type! It slips into the shadows of others and mimics their powers and movements. As it improves, it becomes stronger than those it's imitating." Rotomdex said.

"I met Marshadow when we were researching a way to stop the Elements for good. But you guys took care of that before we could." Betty said.

"Yeah, we kind of picked up on it ourselves." Kokoro said.

"And with that...I wanna say...thank you for cleaning up the mess me and my team made." Connor said.

"Actually, David was the one who finished Dragon off for good." Ross said.

"Oh, come on. You guys know I couldn't have done it alone." David said.

"Whatever the reason for Dragons defeat, I still feel guilty about spilling a lot of info to that bastard. We were unprepared for it and expected an easy win, but we were wrong. But...that aside...we would still like to help you if you need it." Connor said.

"With what we've been through lately, we might need all the help we can get." Jexi said.

"You mean with the loyalist uprisings?" Connor asked.

"Yep. Though, we're not sure what their deal is. Why is it so important for all of the universes to stay isolated?" Tapu Lele asked.

"Well, of course they're not gonna tell us, so we'll have to figure it out ourselves as usual." Zoro said.

"For now, let's just focus on her Grand Trial, alright? Could be quite the battle to watch." Connor said.

"I agree. It might be interesting to see how this Alola's Hala fares." Tapu Koko said.

After traversing around Route 3, the group soon returned to Iki Town where Hala waited on stage.

"Ah...Starlight. I've been expecting you." Hala said.

"I see you're ready for me, Hala. Well I don't plan on losing to you today." Starlight said.

"I should hope not. I want you to give it your all." Hala said before doing a sumo stance. "Because your grand trial has just begun!"

Grand Trial!

Starlight vs Hala!

"Let us begin! Go, Machop!" Hala said sending out a gray humanoid creature.

"Bzzt! Machop, the Superpower Pokemon! A Fighting Type! Once this Pokémon has gained enough confidence and muscle from training with its friends, it challenges Makuhita to a battle." Rotomdex said.

"In that case...go, Pikipek!" Starlight said sending it out.

"Machop, use Focus Energy!" Hala said as Machop focused its energy.

"Pikipek, use Peck!" Starlight called as Pikipeck swarmed Machop with consecutive blows like a machine gun.

"Machop will not lose its focus now. Use Karate Chop!" Hala said as Machop did a Karate Chop on it sending it into the ground.

"Ooooh… that's gotta hurt!" Connor said.

"Machop gathered energy with Focus Energy and then unleashed it in a powerful attack." Betty said. "Hala is no slouch."

"Pikipek, can you continue?" Starlight asked as Pikipek got up. "Okay, use Supersonic than." she said as Pikipek unleashed a high soundwave as Machop suddenly started moving in a daze.

"She confused Machop." Hala said.

"Now use Peck!" Starlight said as Pikipek attacked it once more, sending it out of the ring unconscious.

"Machop, return! I call you out, Makuhita!" Hala said as out came a yellow creature with boxing glove like hands.

"Bzzt! Makuhita, the Guts Pokemon! A Fighting Type! It practices its slaps by repeatedly slapping tree trunks. It has been known to slap an Exeggutor and get flung away." Rotomdex said.

"Okay...I think we can still continue." Starlight said. "Pikipek, use Peck!"

"Use Fake Out!" Hala said as Makuhita faked out Pikipek. "Now use Arm Thrust!" he added as Makuhita repeatedly hit Pikipek with arm thrusts.

"Come on, Starlight! Get Pikipek's attacks more into it!" Rainbow siad.

"I see what you mean. Dodge and use Rock Smash!" Starlight called but saw the command didn't work.

"That plan won't work. Makuhita's too close for Pikipek to just dodge." Mustang said.

"Dang it!" Rainbow said.

Pikipek then looked angry as it let out a sharp trill as it began to glow. Its wings then started to spread out as its beak grow longer and its body bigger. It then let out a trumpet from its beak.

"It...evolved." Starlight said.

"Bzzt! Trumbeak, the Bugle Beak Pokemon and the evolved form of Pikipek! A Normal and Flying Type! From its mouth, it fires the seeds of berries it has eaten. The scattered seeds give rise to new plants." Rotomdex said.

"I don't believe it, it actually evolved the same way yours did, Twi." Indigo said.

"You're right. In some ways.." Twilight said. "This feels very different than the other time."

"New evolution...new way to battle. Trumbeak, use Echoed Voice!" Starlight said as Trumbeak let out a loud wail from its beak that didn't do much to Makuhita. "Now use it...again and again!"

"Is she serious? Is she trying to make us go deaf?!" Zelos asked.

"No...she's actually a strategic genius. Echoed Voice grows powerful the more times it's used. She's raising its power." Twilight said.

"I think that's actually Zelos' point." Elize said.

"Thank you!" Zelos said.

"Now...finish with Pluck!" Starlight said as Trumbeak moved and laid a finishing move on Makuhita.

"Makuhita, return! You've done well so far...but we are far from over. I call you out, Crabrawler!" Hala said sending out a boxing crab.

"Bzzt! Crabrawler, the Boxing Pokemon! A Fighting Type! It's hard pincers are well suited to both offense and defense. Fights between two Crabrawler are like boxing matches!" Rotomdex said.

"Crabrawler….I had a feeling Hala would have that." Twilight said.

"Now...it is time you saw my full power." Hala said doing a pose as he punched the air several times before holding out the last punch. "Crabrawler, use All Out Pummeling!"

Crabrawler ignited with energy before rapidly firing punches of energy at Trumbeak before a final punch send it flying into a rock, knocking it out.

"Oh no! Trumbeak, return!" Starlight said. "Go, Popplio!" she said sending Popplio out.

"Z-Moves can only be used once per battle, so Starlight shouldn't have any other problems now." Connor said.

"Not necessarily. Starlight is in a corner now as Crabrawler is fresh out and ready for a fight." Twilight said.

"Can Popplio pull it out here?" Morph asked.

"I'm not sure. Popplio's a Water-Type. Against a Fighting-Type like Crabrawler, I'm not sure exactly how she'll fare."

"Water-Type attacks deal normal damage to Fighting-types, but Starlight will still have to battle smart if she wants to win this." David said.

"Okay...let's start the end game." Starlight said. "Use Disarming Voice!" she said as Popplio let out a strange shout that hit Crabrawler dead on and sliding it back.

"Popplio may be a water type...but it can learn Fairy Type moves." Twilight said as Popplio continued to attack with Disarming Voice.

"And now it's time for our own finishing move." Starlight said as she moved her arms around before making a Z. "Popplio...Breakneck Blitz!"

Popplio then built up momentum before charging at Crabrawler in a blitzing attack as it hit dead on as both flew across the ring before Popplio knocked it into a tree, jumping back and landing on its tail while taking a bow.

"Bravo!" Morph said.

"Wait a second, when did Popplio learn Disarming Voice?" Natsu asked.

"Does that really matter right now? Starlight won." Lacy said as she pointed to the unconscious Crabrawler.

"Indeed she has. I congratulate you for passing the grand trial. As proof of your victory, you are awarded the Fightinium Z.." Hala said awarding it to her as she happily took it.

"Thank you." Starlight said.

"And now, in the spirit of Tapu Koko...I wish you luck on your remaining trials." Hala said as Starlight left.

"Okay, now that that's done, next island is Akala. We'll grab a boat and…" Twilight said.

"Actually, I saw something that could get me there in a more fun way." Starlight said.

"More fun?" Twilight asked.

They soon arrived at a beach were several manta like creatures were fitted with harnesses.

"Bzzt! Mantine, the Kite Pokemon and the evolved form of Mantyke! A Water and Flying Type! Postcards and posters featuring Mantine leaping elegantly above the waves are popular souvenirs of Alola." Rotomdex said.

"There's this thing called Mantine Surfing and people use it to get from one island to another." Starlight said.

"This was never around in the other Alola." Connor said. "But it does sound like fun."

"I-I'm not so sure about this." Raine said.

"No one is forcing you to do this." Starlight said. "But I'm totally doing it." Starlight said getting on a Mantine as it took off to a growing wave.

"Have fun! Don't crash into anything!" Pinkie said.

"Come on Raine, lets find a boat." Hope said.

"A-alright." Raine said.

"What's up with elfy there?" Morph asked.

"Professor Sage is afraid of the water." Lloyd said.

"Ah. Hydrophobia." Betty said.

"Apparently, it was during a heavy storm where I fell off the boat I was traveling on what I was little." Raine said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that here. The waters here are calm, so you'll be fine." Connor said.

"Don't care, just gonna take a boat." Raine said.

"Right. Our next stop is Akala." Jexi said.


	5. Destination: Akala

As the ship with the group set sail, they were unaware of two familiar figures riding as well.

"Why did we get on this ship again?" Zossie asked.

"Because we're following her." Dulse said pointing to Mayumi. "According to them, something about her drove the Ultra Beast Stakataka to charge her. But what about this girl could have driven a normally docile Ultra Beast into a frenzy like that, I wonder?"

"I dunno. But something about her does feel kinda strange." Zossie said.

"Agreed. First moment we get...we should isolate her from the rest." Dulse said.

"Definitely." Zossie said happily.

With Starlight, she soon arrived on Akala after a surfing excursion as she stretched.

"Ah. Now that was refreshing." Starlight said happily as she headed into town just as the others arrived.

"Seems someone had a good time." Jexi said.

"Yeah. That Mantine surfing was something else." Starlight said. "And I used pokemon to get all the way to Akala!"

"That's how things should be. A journey with your Pokemon and nature." a voice said as a dark skinned woman approached them.

"Thank you for the welcome hospitality." Twilight said.

"How polite. My name is Olivia. Believe it or not, I'm Akala Island's Kahuna." she said.

"The Kahuna?!" Starlight said surprised.

"Surprised aren't you? Kukui told me you might be coming along. So I thought I would come and greet you." Olivia said.

"Thank you very much. So...where do I start?" Starlight asked.

"Head north. There is Paniola Town, a farming town. And north of that is Brooklet Hill, the place where your next trial will take place." Olivia said.

"I see. Thank you." Starlight said as they headed north to said farming town.

"Well, this seems like a nice little town." Lacy said before they heard a commotion nearby as a couple of Team Skull grunts were bullying a white fox creature.

"Come on, cough it up, you stupid Vulpix." one of them said.

"Yeah, just give it up." the other said.

"Hey, leave it alone!" Starlight said.

"Hey, isn't that…" one of them said.

"The brat from the other day." the other said. "And she brought her wimpy little pals with her."

"Wimpy? Last time I checked, Vulpix and I stomped your Rattata last time." David said.

"Well….that didn't count." they said looking away.

"And now you're picking on a different Vulpix?" Hope asked.

"Hey, this thing took something from us and we're just trying to get it back!" one said kicking it.

"That is enough, or would you like to go for a second round?" David asked.

"Fine...but you asked for it." they said sending out two Rattata.

"David, let me battle beside you." Starlight said. "Time for your debut...Brionne!"

Out came a larger looking seal creature with a skirt like thing around its waist.

"Bzzt! Brionne, the Pop Star Pokemon and the evolved form of Popplio! A Water Type! It gets excited when it sees a dance it doesn't know. This hard worker practices diligently until it can learn that dance." Rotomdex said.

"Interesting." David said as a brought out a Pokeball. "Let's go, Dustox!"

"A bug and a seal? We ain't afraid of them." one of the grunts said.

"You should be. I won't sit by and let you bully a defenseless Pokemon. Brionne, use Aqua Jet!" Starlight said as Brionne cloaked itself in water before ramming into one of the Rattata.

"Hit the other one with Poison Powder!" David said.

Dustox flapped its wings as it released poison particles onto Rattata as it was quickly poisoned.

"Perfect. Now use Venoshock!" David said.

Dustox unleashed a purple energy that pierced the Rattata and knocked it out.

"Gah!" the grunts shouted before recalling their Pokemon and running off. "We won't forget this!"

"Yeah, you guys better run." David said.

"Gotta say, that was an impressive combo you pulled off." Kirumi said.

"Venoshock's power is doubled when the target is already poisoned." David said as he went to the Alolan Vulpix and petted her. "You doing okay, little one? It looked like they got you pretty bad."

"Is that really a Vulpix? It looks so...different." Petra said.

"Allow me to explain." Rotomdex said. "Bzzt! Vulpix Alola Form, the Fox Pokemon! An Ice Type! They live together in a skulk, helping one another. Before eating their prey, they freeze it solid with their –58 degree Fahrenheit breath."

"Just like Froslass, subduing captives with frozen breath." Gonta said.

"Some Kanto Pokemon are different here in Alola. An example being those Rattata those Grunts used, as they're also Dark-type." Twilight said. "They're called regional variants. Pokemon that have changed in another region due to climate and geography."

"Thats incredible." Morph said.

"So far, there are at least fifteen different accounts of them. But what's strange is that Vulpix don't even live on Akala. They're more native to Ula Ula." Twilight said. "Thing must have gotten separated from its skulk."

"Poor little guy." David said as his Vulpix went to comfort her Alolan counterpart.

"Hmm. Maybe I should keep watch over it. I'm gonna go to Ula Ula eventually. Maybe once I get there, I can take it back to its family." Starlight said.

"That sounds like a good idea." David said as he handed the Vulpix over to Starlight.

"You won't regret it." she said carrying it as she headed off. "And now...it's off to Brooklet Hill."

She marched further and further ahead. But as soon as she left, the group saw Hau run into town.

"Okay...I'm ready to….wha? I just missed her." Hau said.

"Sorry man. But you can battle one of us instead." Rainbow said.

"Huh...okay." Hau said. "A showdown in the west. Like in those movies. Okay...I'll take...you." Hau said pointing to Mayumi.

"Me?" Mayumi asked.

"Yeah. I can tell you're starting out too. So it's best I battle someone close to my level." Hau said.

"Well, I guess I can do that." Mayumi said.

"Great. Let's get started then!" Hau said tossing out a ball as out came a familiar yellow mouse.

"Pika pika!" it said.

"A Pikachu!" Morph said excitedly.

"You're excited." Hope said.

"Okay, Mayumi...ready when you are." Hau said.

"Okay. I'll start with...Inkay!" Mayumi called as she bring him out.

"An Inkay, eh?" Connor said. "Interesting choice."

"Okay...Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Hau said as Pikachu fired a ball of electricity at Inkay.

"Alright, use Psywave!" Mayumi called.

Inkay then fired a wave of psychic energy at Pikachu knocking it back.

"It's okay. Use Quick Attack!" Hau said as Pikachu dashed at Inkay.

"You've got him on the ropes. Use Swagger!" Mayumi called.

Inkay then taunted Pikachu for a minute, making it more pumped up before it became dizzy and charged into a building.

"Nuts! Pikachu, return!" Hau said. "Go, Noibat!" he said sending out a small purple bat.

"Now it's a Noibat...what will Mayumi do?" Connor asked.

"Time we put it to use. Use Rock Slide!" Mayumi called.

"Rock Slide?" Hau said in surprise as rocks came falling from the air and causing massive damage to Noibat before it fell. "Ah! Return!" he said. "Go, Eevee!" he said sending out a small brown furred dog creature.

"An Eevee, huh? A lot of ways he can go with this one." David said.

"Go for a Psybeam!" Mayumi called.

Inkay unleashed a psybeam at Eevee.

"Use Quick attack and avoid it." Hau said as Eevee dashed over the attack and into Inkay.

"Inkay, return!" Mayumi said as she called Inkay back. "Let's do this, Murkrow!"

A small bird with a makeshift hat popped out.

"Now it's a Murkrow. What's she planning to do?" Connor asked.

"Eevee, use Baby Doll Eyes!" Hau said as Eevee stared at it with big eyes.

Murkrow just shrugged as it seemed ready for a fight.

"Don't let it fool you, Murkrow. Use Night Shade!" Mayumi called.

Murkrow unleashed a dark energy from its body, knocking away Eevee into a wall.

"Eevee, return! Not bad...but I have the best for last. Go, Torracat!" Hau said sending out a large cat with a bell like flame around its neck.

"Torracat, so Hau got his pokemon to evolve too." Hope said. "Mayumi's last pokemon has to be Dartrix, but it won't stand much of a chance against a fire type like Torracat."

"Uh...you do know Murkrow isn't even out yet right?" Twilight asked.

"Right, sorry. Thinking ahead a bit." Hope said.

"Okay, Torracat! Attack with Fire Fang!" Hau said as Torracat pounced at Murkrow.

"Ouch… That's gonna sting." Betty said.

"Shake it off with Wing Attack!" Mayumi called.

Murkrow ascended into the air and dived down, smacking Torracat in the face with its wings.

"Not bad...but we aren't out yet." Hau said doing a pose with his arms making a Z as Torracat filled with power. "Use Breakneck Blitz!"

Torracat then charged at Murkrow at full speed, ramming right into it.

"Ouch… Return, Murkrow!" Mayumi called back Murkrow and sent out Dartrix.

"This is it. Torracat, use Lick!" Hau said as Torracat lunged at Dartrix to lick it but was surprised when nothing happened. "Huh?"

Dartrix faded to reveal Zorua. "Got you right where we want you! Zorua, use Fury Swipes!" Mayumi called.

Zorua attacked with great speed and agility, slashing at Torracat from every direction. After a short period, Torracat went down.

"Hahahaha! Oh man, I did not expect that! Nice battle!" Hau said laughing.

"Thanks. You had me on the ropes for a minute there." Mayumi said.

"Yeah i did pretty good, but you pulling one over on me, with Zorua using its Illusion ability to make me think you sent out Dartrix? That was pretty clever." Hau said.

Zorua giggled, implying his trick did the job.

"Well, that was fun, but I'm gonna continue on now. See ya some other time!" Hau said waving bye.

"He always seems so free spirited. How does he do it?" Tapu Lele asked.

"He just has that spark with battles and Pokemon. He always has fun, doesn't he Twi?" Rainbow asked.

"Hau doesn't like serious battles. He just enjoys having fun ones." Twilight said.

"Yeah. Guy doesn't let anything get him down, that's for sure." Teepo said.

"I'll need to heal up my team. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up to you later." Mayumi said.

"Alright. We'll meet you at Brooklet Hill." David said as the others went ahead.

"You two can come out now." Mayumi said as Dulse and Zossie came out from behind a building.

"So...you knew we were there." Dulse said.

"It's more than that, Dulse. She was able to sense our presence." Zossie said.

"Why are you following me?" Mayumi asked.

"Your mere presence caused a normally docile Ultra Beast to attack in a frenzy. We were curious as to why it would attack." Dulse said.

"Trust me. I would like to know why it attacked me as well." Mayumi said.

"Then perhaps we can help each other. Work with us and I am certain we can find an answer together." Dulse said.

"Okay. What do you want my help with?" Mayumi asked.

"Though we have knowledge of Ultra Beasts, we can barely catch one of them. We would like to call upon you to help capture specimens so we can further study them." Dulse said.

"Which means fun trips through the Ultra Wormhole." Zossie said.

"That would be amazing." Mayumi said. "But...experimentations aren't really my thing."

"Experimentations? We would never do anything like that, rest assured." Dulse said

"In that case, it's a deal." Mayumi said.

"Perfect. I'll get our Lunala ready for the first trip." Zossie said.

"First trip?" Mayumi asked.

"Our first travel will be to a place known as the Ultra Plant." Dulse said.

"Ultra Plant? Interesting name for a location." Mayumi said.

"You'll see it's more interesting when you see it up close." Dulse said.


	6. Mayumi's Quest: Ultra Plant

Mayumi was riding with Dulse and Zossie on a lunala through Ultra space.

"It's hard to believe that there's more than one Lunala or Solgaleo to be found." Mayumi said.

"They aren't as legendary as people believe. They're actually a kind of ultra beast that can travel through the Ultra Wormholes." Zossie said.

"But due to their appearance, the people of Alola mistake them as legendary." Dulse said.

"I see. There are multiple incarnations of Ultra Beasts, so it would make sense." Mayumi said.

"We're here." Dulse said as they exited into a strange place with wires going all over the rock formations as lighting striking down on strange wire like structures. "This is the Ultra Plant."

"What are those strange structures?" Mayumi asked.

"Those are common here. They act as lightning rods in a world where lightning forever strikes. It's a dimension home to the Ultra Beast Xurkitree." Dulse said.

"Xurkitree, huh? Well, I'm not one to judge." Mayumi said.

"It's just up ahead." Zossie said leading Mayumi as they saw lots of Xurkitree running around as they approached a structure. As lightning struck it, it sprung to life as a living Xurkitree.

"So lots of those little Xurkitree make the big one, huh? Guess I should've expected that." Mayumi said.

"Looks like it's wanting a fight. A good time to give you these." Zossie said handing Mayumi strange looking balls. "These are Beast Balls, pokeballs made specifically for the capture of Ultra Beasts."

"Got it." Mayumi said, getting ready to battle. "I'm starting with you, Noibat!"

Xurkitree then unleashed electricity into the area, utilizing its Electric Terrain attack.

"Electric Terrain… Gotta be careful here. Use Shadow Claw!" Mayumi called.

Noibat then hit Xurkitree with a shadowy claw. Xurkitree then extended its limbs and tail as it unleashed a pulse of electricity that hit Noibat hard.

"It used Discharge?!" Mayumi said. "Electric Terrain powered it up, too. This guy really knows how to use it to its advantage. Get some of that health back with Absorb!"

Noibat then absorbed some of Xurkitree's health to heal itself. Xurkitree was not pleased as it made a grass like whip and tried to whip Noibat.

"Even Power Whip. This thing's just full of surprises." Mayumi said. Thankfully, due to Noibat being a Flying and Dragon type, the attack barely affected it."

Xurkitree then extended all of its limbs once again as it let loose Discharge.

"Not this time." Mayumi said as Noibat went for a Bite attack as it made Xurkitree flinch. "I need to do this now. I'm not gonna get lucky twice." Mayumi said tossing the Beast Ball at Xurkitree as it went inside. The ball shook for a moment before the click was heard. "Phew… Got him."

"Yes. You did well." Dulse said collecting the ball. "One specimen collected...six others remain."

"We'll return you to the place we took you from if you wish." Zossie said.

"No doubt that the others are probably worried about me." Mayumi said.

"Very well...but keep in mind...we will call upon you again." Dulse said.

"Alright then." Mayumi said as they departed from the Ultra Plant back to the normal world.


	7. Up on Brooklet Hill

"Okay….somehow I think I made a wrong turn." Starlight said to herself as she stood in the middle of a valley filled with many Pikachu.

"Yes. According to the map, we arrived in Pikachu Valley." Rotomdex said.

"Pikachu Valley? Explains why this place has so...many...Pikachu." Starlight said seeing hundreds of Pikachu playing in the area.

"Its pretty amazing, isn't it?" the local asked. "We have about two hundred pikachu here, or more. It's hard to count them all."

"Yes. It most certainly is." Starlight said before a Pikachu walked up to her. Smiling, she turned all the way to the right as it did the same as her.

"Pika!" the pikachu said in happiness.

"Heh." Starlight said continuing to play with it. "Well, that was fun, but I gotta go." Starlight said as she headed out of the valley as the Pikachu followed her out without her knowing.

As starlight continued on, she soon made her way to Brooklet hill where the others were waiting.

"There you are Starlight, what took you so long?" Rainbow asked.

"I may have took a wrong turn and ended up in a valley largely populated by Pikachus." Starlight said.

"Seriously?! I'm so jealous of you right now!" Pinkie said.

"We can check it out later, Pinkie. Right now, we gotta get over the fact that we've been standing here looking stupid here for the last 20 minutes." Jibanyan said.

Jexi then smacked the three. "Be respectful." Jexi said.

"Sorry." they said.

"Okay...guess this is it." Starlight said passing the trial gates. As she walked further in, she soon saw a young girl with blue hair standing there.

"Oh...hi there. Welcome to Brooklet Hill. I'm Lana." she said.

"Starlight. So...what am I supposed to do…" Starlight said before seeing a spot in the water bubbling before something jumped to attack. This something was a small fish.

"Bzzt! Wishiwashi, the Small Fry Pokemon! A Water Type! When it's in a jam, it's shining eyes attract others of its kind. The light from its eyes is visible almost 25 miles away." Rotomdex said.

"Yeah...just defeat the Wishiwashi and follow them when they flee." Lana said.

"Okay. I can handle that. Rockruff, use Thunder Fang!" Starlight said calling it out as it jumped out and bit into a Wishiwashi. It then ran down the waterfall as Starlight followed.

"You won't get away." Starlight said as rain started to come down. "Rain? I didn't think that was in the forecast." she said as another jumped out. "Thunder Fang." she said as Rockruff attacked once more before it ran down another waterfall into a large resevoir of water.

"Well done. It's fled to the Totem's Den." Lana said.

"Okay...so then I just need to head down there." Starlight said heading down just as the others caught up.

"Phew. We didn't miss a thing." Nami said.

"I remember this." Twilight said as they saw lots of shapes begin to mass. "Here it comes. The…"

Just before it finished, something large crashed on top of the incomplete school. This thing was a large spider creature with a water bubble surrounding its head.

"What? That wasn't the totem!" Twilight said.

"What in the world?" Starlight asked.

"Bzzt! Araquanid, the Water Bubble Pokemon and the evolved form of Dewpider! A Water and Bug Type! It usually passes its time in the water. When its belly is full, it stores its subdued prey in the water bubble on its head." Rotomdex said.

"An Araquanid as the Totem Pokemon instead of a School of Wishiwashi? This alternate Alola is full of surprises." Mustang said.

"How do you know what it is, Colonel?" Alphonse asked.

"We've run into one before, when we were tracking down Waternium Z to find the Elements' weakness." Mustang said. "Things a nasty piece of work."

"Looks like I have no choice but to fight. Rockruff, use Rock Throw!" Starlight said.

As Rockruff was about to attack, a bubble attack hit it. "What?" she said before seeing a smaller spider nearby.

"Bzzt! Dewpider, the Water Bubble Pokemon! A Water and Bug Type! It can only breathe oxygen that has dissolved in water, so it wears a water bubble on its head when it walks around on land." Rotomdex said.

"It was likely attracted to the Araquanid and came to assist it. Things just got a lot more difficult." Takeshi said.

At that point, Mayumi came up. "Sorry for the wait. Did I miss the party?"

"Actually, you're just in time. Starlight is down there dealing with a Totem Araquanid and a swarm of Dewpider." David said.

"I hardly call one Dewpider a swarm." Twilight said.

"Remember. Araquanid is a Totem Pokemon now. It's going to keep calling them to help until she defeats it." Tapu Lele said.

"Not good...Rockruff's out. What do I do?" Starlight said before…

"Pika pika!" a voice called out as they all looked to the top where the same Pikachu from earlier stood as it jumped off. "Pika…..CHUUUU!" it said launching a Thunderbolt as it struck both Dewpider and Araquanid.

"Th-that was amazing!" Teepo said.

"You're… you're the Pikachu from the village! Did you follow me here?" Starlight asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied.

"Well...I'm kinda glad you did." Starlight smiled. "Let's battle together. Use Quick Attack!" she said as it rammed into Araquanid. "Then use Thunderbolt!" she added as Pikachu zapped Araquanid once more.

"Yeah! Those two are awesome together!" Rainbow said.

"One more time! Thunderbolt!" Starlight shouted before Pikachu zapped Araquanid once more as it sunk back down into the deep blue of the water it stood on top of.

"Well, that was totally unexpected. The Wishiwashi I was raising being trounced by that Araquanid. But you still overcame it anyway so...here is your prize. Waterium Z." Lana said as Starlight got the crystal in her hands. "And that's not all. I'll also throw in some Dive Balls and a Lana Patented fishing rod."

"Thank you." Starlight said.

"By the way… did you know I actually caught a Red Gyarados?" Lana asked.

"I find that a little hard to believe." Starlight said.

"That's because….it's a lie!" Lana said.

"I knew it." Starlight said. "Well, thanks for the fun battle." she said leaving just as the Pikachu kept following close to her. "Seems you were a lot of help. I think I'll take you along with me." she said tapping a Pokeball on Pikachu as it went inside with an automatic ding following.

"Who knew a Pikachu could be so loyal?" Hope asked.

"You haven't met Ash, haven't you?" Nami asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot he was on our team once." Natsu said.

"Although, he wasn't with us for long. He left before the final days of the Gospel purge." Jexi said.

"Hope he's doing okay. It's not like we've sent him letters or anything." Chopper said.

"Come on. It's Ash we're talking about. I'm sure he's doing great on his journey." Luffy said.

"Wherever he is, I hope he's doing well." Ulrich said.


	8. The Battle Royal and Scorching Hot Trial

After the battle at Brooklet Hill, Twilight had decided to escort Starlight to a place she would likely enjoy. She had let her to a large stadium in a small town.

"What's this place?" Starlight asked.

"The Venue for the Battle Royal. 4 trainers enter one stage with one Pokémon each. The last Pokémon standing is the winner." Twilight explained.

"That's right, young fighter!" a voice said as standing above them was a man in a mask.

"Oh yeah! It's the Royal!" Luffy said.

"That's right! It's me...master of the Battle Royal itself." he said.

"Starlight here's a bit of a newcomer to the Battle Royal. Think she could have a go in it?" Sunset asked.

"Of course she can, miss! Same goes for your friend there!" he said looking to Mayumi.

"Count me in, then." Mayumi said.

"But this is a four-trainer match, so we still need one more." David said.

"Hey….how about you there?" the Royal asked a young man with blond hair with some of it covering one of his eyes.

"Fine, anything to get stronger." He said.

"Who's this golden ray of Sunshine?" Teepo asked.

"That's Gladion, Teepo. He's Team Skull's hired muscle, and he only wants to get stronger." Hope said. "Careful, you two. He's got something pretty strong up his sleeve."

"Perfect. We have a four way battle then." Royal said.

The four trainers then entered the ring as the group took their seats in the stadium as the audience cheered in a frenzy.

David noticed the Ultra Recon Squad among the crowd. "Hmm… I wonder what they're here for."

"Let the Battle Royale begin!" The announcer said.

"You're on, Brionne!" Starlight said.

"Come on out, Rockruff!" Royal said.

"Go for it, Dartrix!" Mayumi said.

"Null...stand by for the attack." Gladion said.

All four pokemon came out as three of them looked at the strange one with a metal mask on its head.

"I knew it. He went with Null after all." Hope said.

"Null?" Betty asked.

"Type: Null. It's sorta like an artificial Pokémon. It was made to combat the Ultra Beasts but it couldn't control its power so it had that mask put on its head." Twilight said.

"I'm not afraid of done new Pokémon in a mask. Dartrix, whip up a Razor Leaf!" Mayumi said.

"Wait… Isn't Razor Leaf a move that affects multiple Pokemon at once?" Rainbow asked.

"Rockruff and Brionne are about to get smoked here." Jude said as Brionne, Rockruff and Null were all hammered, but Null was able to block critical damage by shielding itself with its own helmet.

"Strike down Dartrix with Pursuit!" Gladion said as Null got up close to it and pinned it down to the ground.

"That was intense. Get him off with Peck!" Mayumi called. Dartrix began pecking at Null's legs rapidly.

"That won't be enough. Null, use Headbutt!" Gladion said as Null headbutted Dartrix repeatedly until Dartrix fell.

"Ding ding! The fight is over! The one left standing is….Gladion and Null!" the announcer said as the audience cheered.

"Wow… you're really good." Starlight said but Gladion ignored this.

"I'm still not strong enough." he said to himself before leaving.

"I wonder what his deal is." Mayumi said as she went to get Dartrix healed.

"Don't feel too bad. When I battled in the Battle Royale...I lost to him too." Twilight said.

"Must've been tough to deal with it. But he's just so...edgy." Mayumi said.

"He's just got something he wants to protect. I wouldn't worry about him." Hope said.

"Something he wants to protect, huh…?" Mayumi asked. "Will I ever find something like that?"

"You've gotta find that out for yourself." Hope said.

"He does have a point." a voice said as standing there was a dark skinned man with fiery red hair with no shirt.

"That's right...he was here too." Twilight said.

"You..girl with Brionne. My name is Kiawe and I am the Trial Captain." Kiawe said. "I have seen the battle and hope you bring a hotter flame to my trial. I will be waiting on the top of Wela Volcano." he said before leaving.

"Wela Volcano? You mean we gotta scale an active volcano site?" Zelos asked.

"I dunno what's worse, climbing that with intense heat or the danger factor." Scott said.

"Depending on your clothing, more often than not the latter." Maki said.

"Either way...we will have to climb it." Starlight said. "Best now than never."

After reaching Wela Volcano Park via Route 7, the heroes scaled the Volcano. After a quick break, they met Kiawe as three charcoal black pokemon with bones in hand stood behind him.

"You show spirit to climb all the way up the Volcano trail to reach me." Kiawe said.

"It had to be done. So, what am I doing exactly?" Starlight asked.

"You will be watching these three Marowak perform a traditional fire dance. After the first dance, they will stop. But the second, they will stop in a different formation. Choose what is different." Kiawe said. "And...begin!" he said as the Marowak began to dance.

The Marowak spun their bones lit with green flames before posing.

"Now look closely at that formation. And again!" Kiawe called, and the Marowak dance again before stopping.

"Lets see… the middle one!" Starlight said.

"Very impressive. Now Marowak attacks!" Kiawe said.

"Wait, what?!" Starlight said as the middle Marowak jumped into battle.

"Bzzt! Marowak, Alola Form! The Bone Keeper Pokemon and the evolved form of Cubone! A Ghost and Fire Type! When it beats opponents with its bone, the cursed flames spread to them. No amount of water will stop those flames from burning." Rotomdex said.

"Twilight, did that happen to you when you did this?" Jude asked.

"All throughout the trial." Twilight said.

"Well, I was surprised there since I didn't know there were battles here… but that won't happen again! Go Brionne!" Starlight said calling her out. "Use Aqua Jet!" she said as Brionne took out Marowak with one hit.

"What was that all about?" Connor asked.

"Marowak was so amazed by the answer she gave it had to fight. Now...we do it again!" Kiawe said.

The Marowak performed the routine again, but this time after their second dance, a hiker photobombed them.

"Okay...it's obviously the hiker." Starlight said.

"Very good. Attack, my hiker!" Kiawe said.

"Oh….okay. Go, Magmar!" he said sending out a Magmar.

"Bzzt! Magmar, the Spitfire Pokemon and the evolved form of Magby! A Fire Type! The hotter the place, the better they feel. Magmar in Alola are said to be hardier than those in other areas." Rotomdex said.

"Why the heck is he involving that Hiker in this? He's got nothing to do with the trial or the dance." Betty said.

"Maybe Kiawe needed a volunteer to battle the trial-goers for the second session." Brandish said.

"Okay, use Bubblebeam!" Starlight said as Brionne took out Magmar with a high power Bubblebeam.

"The hiker was so amazed, he had to fight. Now...we move on to the final dance!" Kiawe said.

"I know what'll happen here." Twilight said.

"You do?" Marshadow said.

"Just watch, you'll see." Twilight said.

After the second dance, what Twilight expected to be a Salazzle was instead a large Marowak in the pose.

"A Marowak that's larger than the others… that has to be the Totem Pokemon!" Starlight said.

"Incredible! Now go, Totem Pokemon!" Kiawe said.

"Wak wak wak!" Marowak said jumping into the fray wielding its bone as its aura flared.

"Well, a totem's a totem. Brionne…" Starlight said before poison hit Brionne. "What?"

Crawling behind Marowak was a large lizard creature with a feminine appearance.

"Bzzt! Salazzle, the Toxic Lizard Pokemon and the evolved form of a female Salandit! A Fire and Poison Type! Salazzle lives deep in caves and forces the Salandit it has attracted with its pheromones to serve it." Rotomdex said.

"A temptress, got it." Sectonia said.

"This isn't good." Starlight said. "I need to take care of Salazzle before going for the totem. Brionne! Use Bubblebeam on Salazzle!" she shouted as Brionne fired at Salazzle.

The bubbles bounced off Salazzle, doing effective damage, but not fainting it.

"It did some damage but Salazzle took that pretty well." Hawkeye said. "Salazzle is mortally damaged by Ground type moves, but not Water."

"But Starlight doesn't have any Pokemon that know Ground-type moves." David said.

"Okay...time to switch things up. Return!" Starlight said recalling Brionne. "Go, Rockruff! Attack with Rock Throw!" she said as Rockruff came out and attacked Salazzle with rocks before it fled.

"Eh, that works too." Brandish said.

"Rockruff, attack Marowak with Rock Throw, back to back!" Starlight said Rockruff did so, keeping Marowak in a corner.

"She's got it on the ropes!" Jesse said.

"Incredible coordination…" Kiawe said.

"Keep it up, Rockruff!" Starlight shouted as Rockruff continued the assault before the totem eventually fell to the barrage.

"Well, that didn't last long." Connor said.

"True, but the battle was truly inspiring. And so...with that...I gift you...with Firium Z!" Kiawe said giving it to Starlight.

"Thank you so very much." Starlight said.

"That only leave one trial left before the Grand Trial." Twilight said. "Let's hope it's as successful as the last two."

"I know it'll be, Starlight's a natural when it comes to this stuff." Connor said. "It's not really my thing but… I think the world of Pokemon has caught the eye of many. Can tell you guys really got into it."

"In more ways than one." David said.

"Bonds between people and pokemon are an incredible thing. That can't be argued with." Jexi said.

"If that's the case.. Then I'll get some of my own." Hope said.

"Don't you already have a Perfect Link? That's an achievement in itself." Nana said.

"Didn't really stop David, did it? He has Froslass as his link, and yet he didn't stop with her." Hope said.

"Hope, stop trying to compare other people's exploits. When you join in, it makes us feel like you're copying us. Besides, Lunala is crazy overpowered for capturing wild Pokemon in Akala." David said.

"I know that. I'm not gonna use Lunala." Hope said. "After all, there are other ways to catch Pokemon."

"Speaking of which, that Battle Royale has given me a lot to think about." Mayumi said. "And Hope's right, it's something I have to figure out for myself."

"It's about what you need to protect, right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. I've been relying on luck throughout my fights, but I can't stick with that habit forever." Mayumi said.

"So you want to take a solo journey then?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. It might even help me find the answers I'm looking for." Mayumi said.

"Then go and take it. Even I've been at that point one time or another. Getting stronger through travel...is exactly what one should do." Jexi said.

"Jexi…" David said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, then." Mayumi said.

"Safe travels...let's both do our best." Starlight said.

"Got it. Good luck in the trials." Mayumi said.

And so, the two of them had parted ways as Mayumi was now on her own. But how her travels across Alola will change her will be up to her.


	9. Mayumi's Quest: Ultra Desert

Mayumi went back to Brooklet Hill and Wela Volcano Park to catch some Pokemon to help her in her journey, among which were a group of Salandit that seem to get along well. Of course, 5 of them were male, while there was one female among them. Through thick and thin, the males protect the female when she's overwhelmed, which caused Mayumi to identify with the female Salandit, as it reminded her of how she always ends up in those kinds of situations during fights. While the Salandit were with her, she was approached by some familiar figures.

"We were hoping to have found you here." Dulse said.

"I can already assume why you are here." Mayumi said.

"Another Ultra Beast collection mission." Zossie said. "This time we're going to the Ultra Desert."

"Ultra Desert? What kind of Ultra Beast will be there?" Mayumi asked.

"Pheromosa, a speedy Ultra Beast. A Bug and Fighting type." Dulse said. "Pheromosa is so far the fastest species of Ultra Beast and warrants study."

"I'm in." Mayumi said.

"Excellent. We will begin departure." Dulse said.

The three of them mounted on Lunala as they flew through the Ultra Wormhole before coming out in an area with shining sun and rocks covered in beautiful shining gems and stones. "We've arrived in the Ultra Desert." Zossie said.

"It's really beautiful. So Pheromosa lives here?" Mayumi asked.

"Indeed. These small oasis's are common in this vast desert. Pheromosa should live somewhere further ahead." Dulse said.

"Understood. A rare beauty in a rare beauty." Mayumi said.

Mayumi navigated through the white desert until reaching a certain spot deeper in. She soon saw a strange looking bug like creature as it then stared at Mayumi. After doing so, it then let out a cry and prepared for battle.

"Here she comes, get ready everyone!" Mayumi said as the Salandit got ready.

"She's playing it smart. Fire type pokemon have an advantage over bug types, but given Pheromosa's status as an Ultra Beast, this might be hard." Dulse said.

"We'll need to whittle her down first. Use Smog!" Mayumi said as the Salandit conjure a poisonous cloud.

But as they were doing so, Pheromosa then did the same thing as it was more powerful than the Salandit's.

"What in the?" Mayumi said.

"That move is called Me First. It lets the pokemon who uses it attack first with the same move the opponent was going to use." Dulse said.

"This girl is full of tricks, isn't she? I'll need a different approach." Mayumi said. "I could poison Pheromosa but she'll likely avoid Toxic somehow."

Pheromosa wasn't wasting a step as it ran at one of the Salandit and attacked it with Triple Kick. But one of the male Salandit jumped in the way and took the hit instead.

"He… He jumped in the way to save her?"

"It's just like before…" Mayumi said. "I always end up on the burnt side of fights, so everyone else has covered for me. I thought that with my new powers, I'd be able to fight on the same level. But that's not the case. I'm not used to my powers yet, and I still end up paying the price for my charges. The proof was in my second fight against Kurochi in the UA Sports Festival. I thought I would have him on the ropes, but he was resourceful, and I never stood a chance." Mayumi then looked to the female Salandit. "To think that it took me this long to realize it myself. I know exactly how you feel, but if you wish to prove that you're a fighter as well, then you need to believe in your own abilities. Look inside yourself. It's there you'll find the power you need!"

The female Salandit, hearing Mayumi's words, rushed in front of the remaining male salandit standing, all the while glowing blue. As she ran, she grew larger before assuming the form of a Salazzle.

"That Salandit evolved into a Salazzle on inspirational words alone?" Dulse asked.

"This must be one of those Perfect Links we've been hearing about." Zossie said.

"Salandit… No, Salazzle. The Pokedex calls you a temptress, but I don't think so. I think… You really want to return the favor for them protecting you." Mayumi said as Salazzle hissed happily in reply. "You're right. I should do that same for my friends, too!" Mayumi then looked to Pheromosa. "Sorry for the heartwarming interference. Shall we begin Round 2?"

{Cue- Vampire Killer- Castlevania: Judgment}

Pheromosa then picked up speed and readied her arms for an X-Scissor attack.

"Salazzle, use Sweet Scent!" Mayumi said. Salazzle breathed in deep then exhumed a pink aromatic air from her mouth. Pheromosa was captivated for a moment before Salazzle approached it and attacked with Flame Burst knocking it back. After which, it continued to pepper Pheromosa with repeated Flame Bursts. "Okay...here it comes!" she said tossing a Beast Ball as Pheromosa went inside and shook a bit before it clicked. "There."

"Excellent. Capture of another perfect specimen." Dulse said collecting the ball.

"It wasn't just me and Salazzle. It was all of us." Mayumi said, referring to the Salandit.

"I see. Thank you all for the capture assistance. We'll bring you back to Alola and call on you again when it's time." Dulse said.

"Till then, its Alola." Zossie said happily.


	10. Into the Jungle! Trial of the Wild!

"Are you sure were going the right way?" Morph asked as the group traveled with Starlight.

"This time I'm sure. It's a one way trek to Lush Jungle where Mallow is." Twilight said.

"Mallow? Oh, isn't she the girl who's always cooking those crazy meals?" Connor asked.

"Don't tell me you've actually tried one of her dishes." Sunset said.

"I did, once. She offered me one of her specials. Probably would've been delicious, if she didn't add that stuff from the jungle. I just pretended to eat it and just toss it behind my back." Twilight said.

"Yikes… Another reason to check for food poisoning." David said.

"I don't think you need to worry about that. She's a chef in a restaurant in town, so she's very careful with the ingredients she uses." Betty said.

"Now...keep this in mind, Starlight. This jungle can be a bit of a challenge. Its totem gave me trouble for a bit." Twilight said.

"I'm not afraid." Starlight said as they arrived to the jungle. There, Mallow waited outside.

"Oh, there you are Starlight! You ready to get your third trial started?" Mallow asked.

"Let's do it." Starlight smiled.

"Perfect!" Mallow said. "So, for this trial, you need to drive out the totem pokemon, and it can only be done by cooking up my famous Mallow Special." Mallow said.

Twilight secretly cringed as Mallow gave starlight a Forage bag.

"You'll need a Mago Berry, some Honey, and a Big root. Oh...and try not to upset the wild Pokemon." Mallow said. "Good luck."

"Wait, you're not gonna tell us how we can upset the… ah never mind." Starlight said.

"Just… Don't take the ingredients the wild Pokemon have their eyes on. They can be very territorial." Mallow said.

"Okay...that should be easy enough, right?" Starlight said.

Starlight went into the left hand part of the forest first to find a Mago Berry. She found a few near some trees dripping with sap.

"Okay, according to what Twilight told me, Mago berries are pretty well liked by… Fomantis, right?" Starlight asked.

"Yep. It's just based on luck here. Try not to get the ones that they like." Leia said.

Starlight eyed the Fomantis flocking around certain trees.

"Okay...seems cool. Just avoid where pokemon flock." Starlight said plucking a few mago berries from an unflocked tree.

Next on the list was Honey, secreted from flowers surrounded by small pokemon carrying various colored rings of flowers.

"Ooh, pretty!" Pinkie said.

"Never seen those little guys. What are they?" Yang said.

"They're called Comfey." Connor said.

"Bzzt! Comfey, the Posy Picker Pokemon! A Fairy Type! It stretches sticky vines out from its head and picks flowers to adorn itself with. When it doesn't have any flowers, it feels uneasy." Rotomdex said.

"What a lovely addition to the Habitat they'd make. We should at least catch one." Rarity said.

"Problem, we can't catch Pokemon here until Starlight passes the trial." Zelos said.

"That's right. We'll just have to wait until the trial is over." Twilight said.

"It won't be that long." Starlight said extracting Honey from a bush with little number of flowers on it. "We'll have our Comfey in no time."

Starlight then make her way to find a Big Root.

"Careful on this ingredient here, Starlight. You can get a Big root easy, just watch out for the Sudowoodo pretending to be trees." Hope said.

"That isn't too hard. I'll just take it from the only tree that has actual roots showing." Starlight said pointing to said tree and taking a root. "And that wraps the foraging up."

She made her way back to the entrance to the Jungle to find Mallow preparing the rest of the ingredients along with Kiawe and Lana.

"Didn't expect to see you two come here." Starlight said.

"We usually help Mallow out with cooking whenever we're finished overseeing trials. Lana usually supplies fresh water, and I bring a Thick Club." Kiawe said.

"And I brought a Rocky Helmet." Mallow said arriving. "Let's start cooking."

Mallow tossed the ingredients in one by one, utilizing each uniquely. During the time it took to complete the dish, not a single Comfey, Fomantis, or Sudowoodo came to attack, meaning Starlight's rationality was on the mark. After a few minutes, Mallow was finished.

"Aaaaaand, done! Presenting the mallow Special!" Mallow said presenting a purple soup like dish.

"Uh.. is that even edible?" Connor asked.

"Of course it is. When I make it, the Totem Pokemon can't get enough of the aroma." Mallow said.

"Yeah right, like it's gonna come running for this purple soup…." Connor said as a large figure loomed over him as the others backed up. "It's right behind me, isn't it?"

"Yep, and I think you made her mad." Lloyd said as there stood a large bug like creature with mantis like sickles.

"Bzzt! Lurantis, the Bloom Sickle Pokemon and the evolved form of Fomantis! A Grass Type! As it slashes into its enemies, it looks like it's dancing. Its elegant appearance has led some to call it the most glamorous Grass Pokémon." Rotomdex said.

"And this one is a Totem Pokemon, so she doesn't mess around." Leia said.

"I'm ready. Go, Trumbeak!" Starlight said sending it out. "Attack with Pluck!"

Trumbeak flew at Lurantis as it plucked a berry it was holding and ate it.

"Alright!" Sora said.

But it wasn't long before Lurantis summoned help as a Comfey came to assist it. It then sent energy into the sky as the sun started shining more brightly.

"That was Sunny Day." Twilight said. "Oh no. I know that it's planning."

Lurantis then raised a claw as it gathered sunlight.

"Look out! It's about to use Solar Blade!" Leia said.

"Trumbeak, get out of there!" Starlight said as Trumbeak flew up as Lurantis swung its claw down as it grew large with solar energy.

"Watch out!" Connor said as the heroes evaded the swinging blade.

"Hey! You trying to kill us?!" Morph said.

"I don't think it cares right now." Presea said.

"It's in a blind rage." Zoro said.

"All because someone insulted Mallow's cooking in front of its face." Lucy said.

"Connor, I know that her cooking is a little...Uh...unholy. But the wild pokemon seem to love it for some strange reason." Twilight said.

"I know…" Connor said.

"Trumbeak, Wing Attack on Comfey!" Starlight said as Trumbeak swooped down and hit Comfey with its wing, sending it flying. "Now that just leaves Lurantis. Time for that move I taught you to pay off. Use Sky Drop!"

Trumbeak then grabbed Lurantis with its talons and took off into the air. After keeping it in the air for a bit, it then dropped it as it crashed into the ground defeated.

"Look… We're sorry for our friend's comment. He didn't think you'd react this way." David said, trying to comfort the Totem Lurantis.

Lurantis then nodded with approval before it retreated back into the forest.

"Great job, Starlight! Lurantis always runs wild when its hungry. But you did well against it. So as a reward...I give you Grassium Z.." Mallow said giving her the Z crystal.

"Thank you so much." Starlight said.

"You cleared all three trials on Akala...you now have right to battle the Kahuna." Mallow said.

"So I can now battle Olivia, huh? It should be interesting." Starlight said.

"Just be aware...Olivia uses rock type pokemon and is incredibly strong. I recommend catching a grass type pokemon while still here." Twilight said.

"Then I better get to it. Because I need to take on the Grand Trial." Starlight said.


	11. Akala Grand Trial! Stone Hard Olivia!

After the events that occurred in Lush Jungle, the group soon returned to Heahea City after a short trek in the jungle. After that, they had a meeting with Kukui at the Dimension Research Lab where a short discussion of the Ultra Beasts went on. After which, they headed down the Diglett Tunnel going to the place where Olivia was suppose to be: the Ruins of Life.

"You gonna be okay in the fight coming up, Starlight?" Jesse asked.

"I'll be fine. After all, it's just a straight...oh you've got to be kidding me." Starlight said as the path was blocked by several Team Skull grunts.

"Well well...the wimp squad came right on cue." one of them said.

"Ah, great. Not you boneheads again." David said.

"We ain't afraid of you, wimp boy! Cause we went to our big sister." another of them said.

"Big sister?" Petra asked.

"Oh boy." Twilight said as walking out from behind the grunts was a woman with pink hair with two long hairs dyed blond. "Plumeria."

"So...this is the jackass who's been bullying my dumb brothers and sisters?" she said.

"Uh, technically David was helping me in double battles against your brothers and sisters… I meant no disrespect in anyway…" Starlight said.

"I wasn't talking to you, you stupid brat. I was talking to ice kid there." Plumeria said.

"I think she's calling you out, David." Connor said.

"Seriously, why does everyone keep calling me that?" David asked.

"You got kind of an icy stare in your eyes and you have an ice type by your side so you do the math." Plumeria said.

"Hm. Touche." David said.

"But...I'm not letting you get away with what you've done." Plumeria said getting a pokeball out. "Golbat!" she said sending out a large bat.

"Bzzt! Golbat, the Bat Pokemon and the evolved form of Zubat! A Poison and Flying type!

They can suck down over 10 ounces of blood in one go. They have been known to drink so much blood that they can no longer fly." Rotomdex said.

"Kinda reminds me of Vlad. Just when I thought I could put that vampire stuff behind me. Go, Skarmory!" David called.

"Skarmory! What a great choice by David!" Sectonia said.

"Indeed. Steel-types can't be poisoned by normal means, so Golbat doesn't have much to work with." Leia said.

"Golbat...use Confuse Ray!" Plumeria said. Golbat fired a beam of light at Skarmory.

"Come on, Skarmory. Pull it together!" David said as Skarmory attacked itself.

"I'm always prepared for the chance of a steel type offensive. Now hit it with Wing Attack!" Plumeria said as Golbat kept attacking Skarmory with its wings.

"Skarmory's a Steel-type, so it's got a crazy amount of resistances. The question is how long can it hold out?" Connor asked.

"Don't let them mess with you like that, Skarmory. Go for a Steel Wing!" David said.

Skarmory shook off what was left of the confusion and flew up into the air like a rocket.

"Whoa! Incredible acceleration!" Tails said.

Skarmory then flew back down as it hit Golbat with Steel Wing, sending it flying.

"Return. Go, Salandit!" Plumeria said sending out a Salandit. "Attack with Poison Gas!"

"Oh man. Salandit has an ability that can poison any Pokemon regardless of typing. Attacks still have no effect, but status moves are still fair game." David said.

"Yeah, its called Corrosion." Plumeria said as the gas hit as Skarmory screeched in pain as it was poisoned.

"Damn… Looks like it's a real uphill battle this time." David said. "But if we're going down, we may as well go down fighting. Use Rock Tomb!"

Skarmory flew into the air, summoning rocks.

"No way to dodge now. Use Flame Burst!" Plumeria said as Salandit fired at Skarmory with flames.

"Skarmory's still in the middle of that move, it can't dodge, can it?" Morph said.

"It needs to concentrate." David said as the flames hit Skarmory. "Great job, Skarmory. Return!"

"So much for your Steel type." Plumeria said.

"Oh, don't think for a second that I'm done yet!" David said as he got another Pokeball. "Go, Milotic!"

"So he's switching to a water type." Plumeria said. "Salandit, Poison Gas!"

"Not this time! Use Water Pulse!" David said as Milotic fired water at Salandit and sent it flying.

"Damn, return!" Plumeria said. "Fine...you win this time. Next time, you go down." Plumeria said walking off with the grunts.

"Well, that was something." David said as he stroked Milotic.

"Milotic is pretty powerful with you, David." Ulrich said before turning to Rarity. "Not… that yours is weaker than his, Rarity, I'm just sayin."

"This from the teenager who battles with a hulking Wailord?" Rarity asked.

"Ulrich, Rarity's Pokemon aren't for battles, anyway." David said.

"He's right. I only use mine for contests. That's why I caught that Comfey in the jungle." Rarity said.

"Oh, new star eh? What division you think Comfey would rise in?" Rainbow asked.

"That's for me to know and keep in mind." Rarity said.

"Alright." Rainbow said as they continued on.

Hope walked beside the heroes before getting a chill. "Why do I get the feeling I'm being watched?" he asked turning around to see something hiding behind a tree. It was a small black ghost with a stump over its head, looking gloomy. "Whoa! Hey there, little guy."

"Eeep!" it squeaked as it jerked behind the tree.

"Oh, sorry." Hope said.

"Hey, Hope, pick it up! Who are you talking too, the tree?" Hiyoko asked.

"No. There's a Phantump hiding behind this tree." Hope said.

" A...what?" Ibuki said.

"Bzzt! Phantump, the Stump Pokemon! A Ghost and Grass type! An unknown spirit came to lodge in a tree stump, creating this Pokémon. A cure-all can be made from an infusion of its green leaves." Rotomdex said.

"A phantump, huh? Aren't those native to Kalos?" Leia asked.

"They are. I even saw a few when I was there." Jude said.

"Little guy was probably watching the little match with David and Plumeria. Wait… you were afraid of Team Skull?" Applejack asked.

Phantump nodded.

"There's no need to be afraid of those creeps, they're just a bunch of hoodlums who wanna prove something." Hope said. "But if you still felt afraid… I understand."

Phantump floated closer to Hope.

"If you want, you can come with me. I can be sure if you do, you can get stronger, and then you won't be afraid anymore. Whaddya say?" Hope asked.

Phantump wriggled in delight as it floated to Hope's face and nuzzled it.

"Hahaha! Whoa, easy there! That tickles!" Hope said.

"He likes ya, I bet." Pinkie said.

"Well, you did say you wanted to commit to the trainer thing." Jexi said.

"I did. I dunno why but… I've always loved pokemon. It's this kind of journey that gets you hooked on being a trainer." Hope said.

"That might be because you've been dealing with Pokemon on your first adventure with us." Natsu said.

"Our first adventure was centered on Pokemon too, so I can't really blame you." Usopp said.

"Ah...memories. Those were good times." Luffy said.

"And it looks like we're about to make some new ones." Starlight said as they made it to the Ruins of Life as Olivia came out.

"You made it. Good timing too, I just finished praying to Tapu Lele." Olivia said. "Looks like it's time for a good natured battle between and trainer and Kahuna."

"I agree. Shall we get started?" Starlight asked.

"Let's see what this world's Olivia is going to bring to the table." Tapu Lele said.

Grand Trial!

Starlight vs Olivia!

"Let's start things out! Go, Anorith!" Olivia said as out came a small bug like creature.

"Bzzt! Anorith, the Old Shrimp Pokemon! A Rock and Bug type! This is one kind of primeval bug Pokémon. With eight wings, it could apparently swim a lot faster than you'd expect." Rotomdex said.

"So that's Armaldos pre evolution." Indigo said.

"Looks like Olivia's team is changed up, too." Tapu Lele said.

"Shh. You want Olivia to hear you?" Petra asked.

"Okay...looks like it's time for a battle. Go, Brionne!" Starlight called out. "Now attack with Aqua Jet!" she said as Brionne rammed into Anorith sending it into the air.

"Use Metal Claw!" Olivia said.

"Attack with Disarming Voice!" Starlight said as both attacks hit the other pokemon with Anorith falling.

"Return! Go, Lileep!" Olivia said sending out a plant like creature.

"Bzzt! Lileep, the Sea Lily Pokemon! A Rock and Grass Type! ancient times, it lived in warm seas. It disguised itself as seaweed to ambush its prey and devoured them whole when they got close." Rotomdex said.

"In that case, Brionne return!" Starlight said. "Go, Trumbeak!" she said sending it out.

"Even though Lileep and Anorith are Rock types, their dual typing still opens up a lot of weak points in their defense. That's why Starlight started out with Brionne against Anorith, and using Trumbeak against Lillep right now." Connor said.

"That's an impressive observation." Jeremie said.

"Well, when you're in Alola, you gotta know some ins and outs." Olivia said. "But you've made a big mistake. Use Ancient Power!" Olivia said as Lileep created a large rock as it was fired at Trumbeak as it did massive damage.

"Trumbeak!" Starlight said as Trumbeak held on. "Okay, return!" she said calling it back. "Time for a debut! Go, Steenee!" Starlight said as out came a feminine plant creature.

"Bzzt! Steenee, the Fruit Pokemon and the evolved form of Bounsweet! A Grass Type! It bounces around, swinging the sepals on its head with abandon. They're quite painful when they smack you!" Rotomdex said.

"I knew that would be the pick Starlight went with." Hope said.

"Because I have one too?" Twilight asked.

"Partly. You can find Bounsweet and Steenee in the Lush Jungle together." Hope said.

"You're not wrong about that." Twilight said.

"Steenee, use Magical Leaf!" Starlight said as Steenee attacked Lileep with rainbow colored leaves again and again until it fell.

"Return! Time for my last shot. Come now, Lycanroc!" Olivia said sending out a red wolf creature.

"Bzzt! Lycanroc Midnight Form, the Wolf Pokemon and the evolved form of Rockruff! A Rock Type! They live alone without forming packs. They will only listen to orders from Trainers who can draw out their true power." Rotomdex said.

"And I happen to have something to draw it out right here." Olivia said activating her Z-Ring and doing a few poses like a bodybuilder. "Here it comes! Use Continental Crush!" she said as a large rock formed above Steenee as it then went falling on top of it.

"Steenee!" Starlight shouted.

"Oh man…" Morph said. "Is she okay?"

"Don't know. It hit pretty hard." David said.

As the rock was broken into rubble it then started to shake before a leg struck right out of it. It then kicked more and more before standing there was a pokemon different from Steenee. A more feminine plant like pokemon with a crown like thing on its head.

"Whoa...just...whoa." Starlight said.

"Bzzt! Tsareena, the Fruit Pokemon and the evolved form of Steenee! A Grass Type! A master of grand and beautiful kicks, it can knock out even kickboxing champions with a single blow." Rotomdex said.

"So that's a Tsareena!" Rainbow said.

"If what I heard was true, it must have incredible leg strength to smash through the Continental Crush with only her kicks." Hope said.

"Okay...looks like you learned a new move too. So..use Trop Kick!" Starlight said as Tsareena kicked Lycanroc with a grass powered kick.

"Whoa!" Luffy said.

"Tsareena's signature move, Trop Kick. It's as powerful as they say it is." Twilight said.

"It also lowers the opponent's attack power each time it lands." Betty said.

"Now it's time we finished this." Starlight said as she made a pose of a blossoming flower. "Bloom Doom!"

A field of flowers appeared under Lycanroc before it was attacked with powerful grass energy that erupted into a flower, taking it out.

"Well...seems a new battling star is born." Olivia said with a soft smile.

"I...I did it?" Starlight asked.

"You most certainly did. Since you passed the grand trial...this is your reward...Rocknium Z." Olivia said as she gifted the crystal to Starlight.

"I really did it! Thank you so much, Tsareena!" Starlight said. Tsareena giggles in response.

"Now...I think it's time to head out." Starlight said.


	12. Aether Paradise & Enemy to Alola's Light

After the battle with Olivia, the group retreated back to Heahea city where on the way they battled some Team Skull grunts messing with the Aether Foundation. After saving a worker and a man named Faba, they invited the group to Aether Paradise as a reward which the group accepted. They soon got on the boat as they headed for it.

"Aether Paradise… can't believe were going to it again." Hope said.

"You seem oddly wary of this offer." Kabuki said.

"The Aether Fountations ideals are pretty noble, protecting pokemon and all. It's Lusamine's secret agenda that gets me worried." Hope said.

"Hope, will you relax for once? Remember that this isn't our Alola. Maybe things will be different this time." David said.

"He's got a point. An Alternate Alola could mean an alternate Lusamine." Jexi said.

"Plus we have no proof this one is the same as the other until we actually meet her." Twilight said.

"Actually, I don't think it's the same. The Kahunas' teams are slightly different and some of the Totems in Akala have changed." Peko said.

"While both Alolas look similar, there are some small changes to note. Such as that Mantine Beach, Pikachu Valley, even the Totem Pokemon." Sakura said.

"Anyway...we can quit the chatting. We're here." Lemon said as they arrived at a large artificial island.

"Welcome to Aether Paradise. A show of thanks for saving our employees from Team Skull." Faba said. "As Branch Chief, allow me to show you around. Wicke!"

"Yes, Mr. Faba?" asked a woman with large purple hair.

"Mr? Its Branch Chief to you! You will show these people around while I tend to more important business." Faba said leaving them.

"Man, that guy's got an ego." Teepo said.

"Tell me about it." Twilight said.

"So, shall we take the lift up to the preservation garden?" Wicke asked as they entered the lift as it carried them to the garden where a variety of Pokemon played in the gardens.

"Wow...this is amazing." Ochako said.

"Yes, we keep a variety of pokemon here safe. Even ones becoming endangered like these." Wicke said pointing to a coral like pokemon.

"Bzzt! Corsola, the Coral Pokemon! A Water and Rock Type! In Alola, where their natural enemies Mareanie are plentiful, many Corsola have stubby branches on their heads." Rotomdex said.

"We house Corsola here because of Mareanie. They along with Toxapex attack Corsola in droves for the branches on their bodies. Nature is cruel but nothing to do about nature." Wicke said.

"I can get that. Nature has its beauty and it's cruelty to it." Starlight said.

"I'm glad you agree." Wikie said. "Oh look. There's the President there!"

On the far end of the room stood a blonde woman in a white dress as she tended to a few pokemon before seeing the group approach. "Ah, welcome children. I am glad you could come to a peaceful corner of the world." Lusamine said.

"You must be the Aether Foundations president, Lusamine. Its an honor to meet you in person." Hope said.

"So...what exactly is it you do here?" Izuku asked.

"We work tirelessly to protect Pokemon that have either been hurt or mistreated in any way. Though we help many pokemon, there is one kind I hope to help with all my heart...the Ultra Beasts." Lusamine said.

"Ultra Beasts?" Ejiro asked.

"You mean you want to help those weird things?" Bakugo asked.

"Yes. We know so little about them. Just imagine if we could live in harmony with them." Lusamine said.

"Miss President, i hate to spoil your dream but-" Connor began before the space around them was rippling before the air was ripped open.

"What the…? Wh-what's going on?" David said.

"I've seen this before too many times. An Ultra Wormhole is about to open." Indigo said as one ripped open before their eyes as flying into the room came a large jellyfish like creature. "Nihilego!"

"So it seems one has wandered into this place." a voice said as the group turned to see Dulse and Zossie with Mayumi. "You will leave this to us."

"Mayumi? What are you doing with these guys?" Ross asked.

"I'll explain later. For now, I've got some work to do." Mayumi said.

"Your Beast Balls are excluded from the jamming signal so capturing it is alright." Dulse said.

"Thank you." Mayumi said getting a pokeball out. "But first I need to weaken it. What do we have on Nihilego?"

"It's a parasitic Ultra Beast. A Poison and Rock Type. It's also advised to avoid it tentacles since they house an unknown poison." Dulse said.

"Got it. Let's go Araquanid!" Mayumi called out.

"Araquanid? Oh, I get it… she must've went to Ula Ula island and caught one this morning." Hope said.

"No, it was originally a Dewpider in Brooklet Hill." Mayumi said.

"Doesn't make much of a difference either way. Let's see what its got." Erza said.

Nihilego let out a strange call before it fired out gem like stones.

"That's Power Gem!" Starlight said.

"Go for a Bubblebeam!" Mayumi called.

Bubblebeam cancelled out the Power Gem and some of it hit Nihilego.

"Follow it up with Waterfall!" Mayumi called.

Araquanid sped across the floor like a water strider and created a waterfall. It sprayed down on Nihilego hard.

"Now is the time!" Mayumi said throwing a Beast Ball at it as it went inside. The ball shook for a bit before it dinged. "Capture complete."

"Excellent work, Mayumi." Zossie said collecting the ball.

"Ultra beasts...they are always such a beauty. I need to get that pokemon back." Lusamine said to herself.

"You two!" Connor said.

"What are you...Oh...I remember you. You're the ones who tried to chase after us in the Ultra Wormhole." Dulse said.

"And that makes you the reason we're here in the first place." Morph said.

"Hey, we warned ya not to come after us. We gave fair warning." Zossie said.

"Just who are you guys anyway?" Connor asked.

"Fine. Seeing as how we're all in the same boat." Dulse said as Zossie and him removed their face plates to show gray skinned faces with yellow glowing eyes. "Our names are Dulse and Zossie. We're beings from another dimension within Ultra Space."

"Ultra Space?" Hope asked.

"It is what we call the whole of where every Ultra Wormhole connects to. Every single dimension, every area, even every wormhole. That is Ultra Space." Dulse said.

"And what does that have to do with Mayumi working with you guys?" Jesse asked.

"They've heard about Stakataka attacking me back in Aytolis, so in hopes of finding answers, they offered me to help them capture the Ultra Beasts. We went through the Ultra Wormholes into their domains to do so." Mayumi said.

"It would also help me to determine why they were so attracted to her." Dulse said. "I'm getting some clues but nothing definite."

"What about this Necrozma dude you were yakking about? Where is he in all this?" Morph asked.

"Necrozma is not a...dude. It is a pokemon." Dulse said.

"A pokemon?" Brandish asked.

"Yes. Centuries ago, Necrozma crashed into our dimension from beyond the stars. When it did, it lost a lot of its power and was reduced to a broken state, starving for light. It took away all the light from our world and left us in dark. In order to prevent this from happening to other worlds, we sealed Necrozma inside a building known as Megalo Tower. There it would provide us with artificial light so we wouldn't be completely in the dark." Dulse said.

"But now Necrozma is trying to break loose, and wants more light to fill his belly." Connor said.

"Yes." Dulse said. "And it has set its sight on this version of Alola."

At Megalo Tower, Necrozma was beating against the glass panes of the prison it was in.

"Necrozma is pure darkness. But we don't know why it wants light to feed on. But if it does escape, and it makes it here… this world is doomed." Dulse said.

"L...L...LIGHT!" Necrozma roared banging the glass again. "LIGHT!"

"That is why we of Aether Foundation have allied with the Ultra Recon Squad." Lusamine said.

"Yes. Their resources allowed us to create the Beast Balls as well as help study the Ultra Beasts." Dulse said.

"But what about Necrozma? Will we really leave him to you and the Aether Foundation?" Rainbow asked.

"I can't say for sure. But… None of us have the means to defeat him right now." Mayumi said.

"Given what they said...I can believe that." Starlight said. "But why would Necrozma want this Alola?"

"Its abundance of light. It can be seen all around from its shining sun and moon, the aura of Totem Pokemon, even the power from the z crystals." Zossie said.

"Okay...that makes some sense I guess." Starlight said.

"Well, I'm sure that is enough excitement for you all today. But we do have work. Wicke, arrange a boat for these heroes to head for Ula Ula." Lusamine said.

"Yes, Miss President." Wicke said.

"Starlight. Once we finish up our journeys, let's have a battle, you and me." Mayumi said.

"A challenge between rivals huh? Mayumi, I accept your challenge." Starlight said.

"Until then, see you guys." Mayumi said.

"You take care as well, Mayumi." Kurochi said.

The group soon left and got on the boat as they headed out.

"Well, that was a little different. At least we know more about Necrozma than earlier." Connor said.

"A pokemon that steals light. That would be disastrous for any world." Mustang said.

"Indeed. It just goes to show how serious things are getting here." Leonora said.

"You guys regret coming here at all?" Morph asked.

"Alola's a fun regoin to go to no matter which one we're in, how could we regret this?" Hope said.

"D'you think you'll be able to win against Necrozma and Team Skull this time around?" Connor asked

"Tell us?! Should I read your palms? Ooh, you have girl trouble!" Lailah said.

"So it was that obvious, huh?" Connor asked.

"You walked right into that one." Brandish said.

"Team Skull isn't an issue. They're just a bunch of thugs. The only real threat is Necrozma." Twilight said. "But since we can't do anything now...all we can do is go with the trial."

"That's right. All we can do now." Starlight said.


	13. Mayumi's Quest: Ultra Crater

After the events of Aether Paradise, Mayumi headed out with Dulse and Zossie. "So...what now?" Mayumi asked.

"We continue with our job and continue capturing Ultra Beasts." Zossie said. "We've already picked the next target."

"Really now? Who is it?" Mayumi asked.

"We're going to the Ultra Crater to capture Celesteela." Dulse said.

"Ultra Crater, huh?" Mayumi asked.

"We will show you in a moment." Dulse said as they rode off on Lunala through the Ultra Wormhole where they soon entered an area filled with craters, some of them with steel like structures that seemed to rocket into the air like spaceships.

"Wow… It looks so futuristic." Mayumi said.

"Indeed. This is where we will find Celesteela." Dulse said pointing to a large steel structure emerging, revealing itself as a Celesteela. "And speak of the creature." Dulse said.

"Guess I know what I've gotta do then." Mayumi said. "I need to battle it and capture it."

"Celesteela is a Steel and Flying type and wields two large cannons as its arms. Caution is warned." Dulse said.

"Got it. Let's go, Flaaffy!" Mayumi called. Coming out of her thrown pokeball was a pink sheep that walked on two legs.

"A Flaaffy, the evolved form of a Mareep, as you call it." Dulse said.

Celesteela then aimed one of its arms at them and fired a large seed.

"Seed Bomb, huh? Flaaffy, Iron Tail!" Mayumi said as Flaaffy knocked the seed away with its tail.

Celesteela then began to spin around real fast before it quickly stopped as parts of its steel body flew off.

"It used Autotomize to remove damaged parts of its body." Dulse said.

Celesteela then tipped sideways with its head pointed at Flaaffy as it spun and rocketed towards it at high speed.

"And now it's Skull Bash!" Zossie said.

"Gotta slow it down a bit… Use Cotton Spore!" Mayumi said.

Flaaffy puffed up its wool coat and fired a ball of cotton at Celesteela. It seemed to slow down enough for Flaaffy to duck underneath it as it flew past before it turned around.

"Now I've got it. Flaaffy, let's wrap this up. Use Electro Ball!" Mayumi said.

Rubbing its highly static wool, Flaaffy generated a ball of electricity and then used its tail to fling it at Celesteela making contact and doing incredible damage.

"Whoa! How did it do so much damage?" Zossie asked.

"Electro Ball's damage is based on movement. The slower the target pokemon is, the more damage is done." Mayumi said throwing a Beast Ball and capturing Celesteela successfully. "Enough damage to complete another capture for your research."

"Yes...another excellent job well done. We'll drop you off on Ula Ula as a reward for this capture." Dulse said. "A way to capture more pokemon."

"Thank you. I hope the research turns out well." Mayumi said.

"There aren't many Ultra Beasts left. As I predict, there are only four more we need to collect on." Dulse said.

"So we're halfway through. I can take that. I look forward to the next mission then." Mayumi said.


	14. Ula Ula! A Shocking New Trial!

After the events that had occured on Aether Paradise, the group had gotten onto a boat as they sailed towards and soon arrived on Ula Ula, the third island in the Island Challenge. They got off at Malie City.

"Ah...Ula Ula. Such a strange name for a peaceful island." Starlight said.

"Hm?" Sectonia asked as she saw construction equipment up Mount Lanakila. "What's going on that large mountain?"

"That's Mt. Lanukila. It's the largest mountain in Alola...and if things are going as I think...the future site of the Alola Pokemon League." Twilight said.

"Wait, I thought Alola was about the Island Challenge, why a Pokemon League here?" Continella asked.

"True. The final trial would always be battling all four Kahuna's in a row. But Kukui, through his travels in Kanto, decided to establish the first Pokemon League in Alola. I battled through it and became the first Alola Champion." Twilight said.

"That's a heavy dose of inspiration, I'd say." Tapu Bulu said.

"Yeah. Makes me want to become champion here." Starlight siad.

"Well, you'd have to keep going with the challenge first. I think the next trial site is up on the adjacent mountain, right?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. Down at the Mt. Hokulani Observatory." Tapu Bulu said.

"And luck should have it, there's a bus that takes you right to it." Twilight said.

"Sounds perfect." Starlight said as they headed up the road where the Exeggutor Express bus waited. They boarded it as it took them up the mountain and stopped right in front of the observatory.

"Wow, we're way high up! Imagine how much more high we'd be up on Mt. Lanakila." Elize said.

"Well, this is the second largest mountain in Alola. But we're not done yet." Twilight said as they approached the observatory where a man in blue with scruffy hair stood.

"Alola and welcome to the Hokulani Observatory. My name is Molayne. Nice to meet you." he said.

"So you're Kukui's old friend, right? A pleasure." Connor said. "Are you the captain up here?"

"No, that's my little cousin, Sophocles. So, which one of you is taking the challenge?" Molayne asked.

"Uh...I am." Starlight said.

"Well welcome. Since you made it here...here's a gift." he said giving Starlight Steelium Z.

"Wow, thanks." Starlight said.

"Now, let's get to your trial. I'm sure Sophocles has everything ready in the lab." Molayne said.

He opened the door for them as they showed themselves into the observatory. They soon found a lab where Sophocles was working on something with several strange square bugs all around.

"Bzzt! Charjabug, the Battery Pokemon and the evolved form of Grubbin! A Bug and Electric Type! It buries itself in fallen leaves and barely moves, munching away on humus. If you accidentally step on one, you'll get a shock!" Rotomdex said.

"These pokemon act as a special power source for both the observatory and the special project Sophocles has been working on." Molayne said.

"My project actually plays into your trial right now." Sophocles said. "What you need to do is sort the Charjabug in a line so that they can generate power from this machine here, and reroute it into that robotic Vikavolt that I like to call the Pinger. You need to use these machines to move the Charjabug around by pressing the buttons. Sound simple enough?"

"Sure. Perfectly simple." Starlight said as she operated the machine with ease, the Charjabug lined up like a circuit as the pinger started sending an electric signal.

"And now...the totem!" Sophocles said before walking in was a small yellow pokemon with a plug like head.

"Bzzt! Elekid, the Electric Pokemon! An Electric type! When its horns shine a bluish white, that's the sign it's fully charged. You'll get a shocking jolt if you touch it!" Rotomdex said.

"Nope. Doesn't seem like the Totem." Leia said.

"Guess the signal wasn't strong enough." Sophocles said sighing.

"Try arranging another row of Charjabug." Jeremie said.

"Yeah, that should work." Sophocles said as Starlight did so, powering up the machine once again. "And now...the totem!"

Walking in this time was a pokemon slightly larger than Elekid but similar to it.

"Bzzt! Electabuzz, the Electric Pokemon and the evolved form of Elekid! An Electric Type! Electricity permeates its body. It swings its arms round and round to charge up electricity before unleashing a punch." Rotomdex said.

"Nope. That's not it either." David said.

"Okay, last shot. Arranging a third line of Charjabug." Sophocles said.

Starlight then did so, but as she did, the pinger than began to spark and surge.

"Oh that's not good." Molayne said.

"I think we overloaded it." Sophocles said.

As it sparked, a small hedgehog like creature jumped to try and take the voltage. But then a noise came from above as jumping down was a larger sized creature. It absorbed all the electricity and looked towards Starlight with an obviously upset look.

"Uh...what is that?" Ochako asked.

"Bzzt! Togedemaru, the Roly Poly Pokemon! An Electric and Steel type! When it's surprised or agitated, the 14 fur spikes on its back will stand up involuntarily." Rotomdex said.

"Okay...guess your machine worked after all." Starlight said a little nervous. "Well...I'm not afraid!" she declared before drawing a pokeball. "Time for a debut! Go, Lycanroc!" she said as out came a wolf with orange fur and mangy white fur.

"Bzzt! Lycanroc Dusk Form, the Wolf Pokemon and the evolved form of Rockruff! A Rock Type! Bathed in the setting sun of evening, Lycanroc has undergone a special kind of evolution. An intense fighting spirit underlies its calmness. This strange form is the result of its evolving at dusk. It's very rare in Alola." Rotomdex said.

"A Dusk form of Lycanroc? That's pretty rare anywhere." Connor said. "Let's see how she can go with it."

Togedemaru then sent out a spark as coming to its aide was a small mouse creature.

"Bzzt! Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon! An Electric and Fairy Type! Its upper whiskers are sensors that survey its surroundings. Its lower whiskers are organs that shoot electricity." Rotomdex said.

"Well, things just got a lot more interesting." David said.

"I'm not scared. Lycanroc, use Stone Edge!" Starlight said as it took out Dedenne with pointed stones and in one hit.

Togedemaru then started to spin as it bounced around the room like a bullet.

"It's using Zing Zap!" Sophocles said as Togedemaru went at Lycanroc who withstood the hit.

"Impressive endurance." Molayne said.

"Now...time to use Hau's gift. He gave me this before we left...so let's make it work!" Starlight said inserting a Z crystal with a wolf's image inside as she did the pose for the rock z move as Lycanroc gained power and howled.

"Not born from a shining sun or a glowing moon, but from a beautiful dusk comes a power unknown." Starlight said as Lycanroc was gathering energy as stones were rising from the ground and surrounding Togedemaru. "And when that power is unleashed...those who mock it best beware. Lycanroc...Splintered Stormshards!" she said as the rocks went flying at Togedemaru with incredible power when it soon fell from the force of said attack.

"It's like Lycanroc's own Mystic Arte!" Teepo said.

"Its a signature Z move only Lycanroc can use. So you could say it's a pokemon's version of a mystic arte." Twilight said.

"It's incredible." Elize said.

"Well, having that large Togedemaru in the building was not what I was expecting. Guess I still need to do some work on the pinger." Sophocles said.

"Well in some weird way it worked." Starlight said.

"Either way, you defeated the totem pokemon and passed my trial. So...here. Your reward. Electrium Z." Sophocles said giving Starlight the electric z crystal.

"Thank you." Starlight said bowing as they headed out.

"Hold it. If your heading back to Malie City..could you stop by the gardens and hand this over to Kukui? He lent it to me earlier." Molayne said showing a mexican wrestling mask of some kind.

"Sure...I guess." Starlight said taking it. "Wonder why he would ever want to use this for?"


	15. Mayumi's Quest: Ultra Jungle

We pick back up with Mayumi, who continued training her Pokemon to prepare for her match against Starlight. During which, Dulse and Zossie appeared.

"Apologies for the interruption, but we've detected another Ultra Beast." Dulse said.

"The target this time is Buzzwole, which lives within the confines of the Ultra Jungle." Zossie said.

"And as usual...we need you for the capture." Dulse said.

"Alright then. Let's get going." Mayumi said.

They flew through the wormhole riding on top on Lunala as they came out in a strange place with large trees and vines and a volcano in the distance.

"So where does Buzzwole reside?" Mayumi asked.

"Just climb the tree and you'll find it soon enough." Zossie said.

Mayumi then followed the girl's advice and started climbing the tree as the ground was silently shaking. Then came a violent shake as the volcano erupted before her eyes as something flew out and landed before her. This something, to her surprise was Buzzwole itself.

"Whoa… You're a big guy, aren't you?" Mayumi asked.

Buzzwole just buzzed and flexed as it prepared itself to battle her.

"Okay then… Let's do this, Honchkrow!" Mayumi called as out came a large crow creature with a white chest and a more stylish hat crest.

Buzzwole then pulled back a fist and flew right at Honchkrow with its fist glowing.

"That was a Power-Up Punch. Gotta fight smart with this guy, too." Mayumi said. "Let's start with Steel Wing."

Honchkrow's wings them glowed as it flew over the punch and at Buzzwole. It then caught off guard by grabbing its wings before it lunged one of its legs into its stomach.

"Now it's Lunge." Mayumi said. "Let's see if a non-physical attack will work. Use Psychic!"

Honchkrow, shaking of the knee to the gut, focused his psychic energy and grabbed Buzzwole.

"It may be a bug type but it has fighting type traits too. So this should be extremely effective." Mayumi thought. "Let's wrap this up with Aerial Ace!"

Honchkrow then flew high into the air where it then went at Buzzwole like an arrow before hitting it at full speed, sending it flying. "And now the capture!" she said tossing a beast ball at Buzzwole as it went inside. The ball shook for a bit before it dinged.

"Well done. Quicker than usual." Dulse said collecting the ball.

"Training with my Pokemon has helped me pick up on a few things." Mayumi said.

"Three Ultra Beasts remain for capture." Dulse said.

"Understood. Thank you." Mayumi said as she went to ride on Lunala.

"So...have you found anything out yet?" Zossie asked.

"Mayumi Kirishima...from what I have gathered, she appears to be a normal girl with powers. But there is a theory in progress. It's possible she was born in one of the dimensions within Ultra Space." Dulse said.

"For real? Then...she might just be from our world." Zossie said.

"Yes. It would also explain why the Ultra Beasts react in such ways to her." Dulse said. "But this is only a theory right now. I won't know more until she captures all the Ultra Beasts I listed."

"Yes...I've been going over the list and the last one is the one that was recently discovered. You sure you want her after that one? It's been said to be dangerous." Zossie said.

"I said three remain and it will stay at three." Dulse said.

"Understood. Well...we better take her home than." Zossie said as the two headed back to Lunala.


	16. Baddest and Scariest! Guzma and Mimikyu!

After completing Sophocles's trial, the group had caught a bus back to Malie City where a large crowd was gathered in the gardens.

"What's going on?" Ladybug asked.

"Team Skull. Three of their men just started berating the professor in there." a citizen said.

"Oh boy." Twilight said as they moved passed the crowds where they saw Kukui with the three grunts.

"Yo, Prof! What's the big deal having a pokemon league here, huh?" one of them asked. "Its stupid, y'know that?"

"Is that so...so you all want to have a fight with me?" Kukui asked. "Fine. Let's do it. Me against you three. A Battle Royale." Kukui said.

"Heh. That's rich." a voice said. "You claim to be able to beat four trainers at once." as out from behind the grunts was a man with wild white hair and the Team Skull emblem on his jacket.

"This guy seems kinda scary. Who is he?" Mineta asked.

"Guzma...he's the leader of Team Skull." Twilight said.

"Who's the baddest guy around who keeps stomping when you're already down? Big bad Guzma, that's who!" Guzma said as he laughed.

"I thought you said Team Skull were petty thugs who flunked the trial." Teepo said.

"They are. Guzma's the one who started it." Twilight said.

"Look, Kukui. This League stuff...it's a waste of time. After all, we already know I'm the strongest trainer in Alola after all." Guzma said.

"You really believe that don't you?" Kukui said before spotting the group. "Ah, you guys came just in time."

"Huh?" Guzma said before seeing the Z power ring on Starlight's wrist. "I see...that one's a trial goer. Hey, kid. Why you taking the trial?"

"Cause...it will make me stronger." Starlight said.

"Hahahaha! That's rich! The trial ain't gonna make you stronger. It's just a waste of time." Guzma said.

"Waste of time? I'd beg to differ." David said.

"And what makes...wait...cold eyes...so...you're the little runt that's been messing with my guys." Guzma said.

"Just when I thought I wouldn't have to face Team Skull today." David said.

"Let's make it interesting. Tag battle. Me against the ice rat and Kukui's little pet project. I can look forward to stomping out two problems at once." Guzma said.

"Sorry, Starlight. Looks like I dragged you into another one of my messes." David said.

"Don't worry. I was going to teach this jerk a lesson even if you hadn't stepped in." Starlight said.

(Cue-Pokemon - Guzma's Battle Theme "Epic Metal" Cover/Remix-Little V)

"Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form, its your boy Guzma!" Guzma said. "Go, Golisopod, Masquerain!" he said sending out two balls as out came a flying bug and the other came a bug with many claws.

"Bzzt! Masquerain, the Eyeball Pokemon and the evolved form of Surskit! A Bug and Flying type! Masquerain intimidates enemies with the eyelike patterns of its eyespots. If that doesn't work, it deftly makes its escape on its set of four wings. Golisopod, the Hard Scale Pokemon and the evolved form of Wimpod! A Bug and Water type! The shell covering its body is as hard as diamond. This Pokémon will do anything it takes to win." Rotomdex said.

"Watch out for Golisopod, guys! Its pretty dangerous if it moves first!" Twilight said.

"Gotcha. Ready, Froslass?" David asked as it shook yes.

"Well, can't have you hogging the fighting. Go, Primarina!" Starlight said as out came a beautiful looking seal with long hair.

"Bzzt! Primarina, the Soloist Pokemon and the evolved form of Brionne! A Water and Fairy Type! To Primarina, every battle is a stage. It takes down its prey with beautiful singing and dancing." Rotomdex said.

"So thats Popplio's final evolution. This should be interesting." Connor said.

"This should be fun. Masquerain, attack Primarina with Bug Buzz and Golisopod, attack Froslass with First Impression." Guzma said.

Masquerain buzzed loudly as the sound damaged primarina, making the Soloist pokemon cover its ears. As for Golisopod, it charged at a fast speed as it suckerpunched Froslass sending it into a wall.

"You okay there?" David asked before Froslass gave a thumbs-up as she came back.

"Good thing being a Ghost-type means she can resist Bug-type moves." Zelos said.

"Now for some counterattacking. Use Shadow Ball!" David called as Froslass tucked her arms back and gathered ghostly energy.

"Wait… That stance…!" Hope said. "That's Ryu's…!"

"Metsu...Hadoken!" David said as Froslass fired the attack at Golisopod like a Hadouken as it sent Golisopod sliding back.

"What in the? What kinda weirdo are you?" Guzma said.

"He's an otaku weirdo to you! Primarina...attack with Sparkling Aria!" Starlight said as Primarina made water bubbles appear with its voice before they bombarded Masquerain taking it out.

"Nice work...though I didn't want to be called a weirdo." David said sweating.

"Dang…" Guzma said calling his pokemon back. "What is wrong with you, Guzma? Must be off my game today. Fine, I'll let you two go...for now." Guzma said walking off.

"Nice work you two. I knew you two could pull it off." Kukui said.

"Thanks. I have this for you." Starlight said holding the mask.

"Ah. Thanks. I was borrowing it for the Royal so I'll be sure he gets it back. As for you Starlight...I have a little present." Kukui said giving Starlight a brightly colored crystal. "This is Primarium Z...a z crystal for the pokemon you first chose on your journey."

"Thank you." Starlight said.

"And you. It was David right? I think you might benefit from this gift." Kukui said offering a z ring.

"A Z-Power Ring? For David?" Elize asked.

"Thanks, but I don't see why I'd need one. I mean, I'm not taking the island challenges." David said.

"I know. I'm just offering a gift after seeing the bond between you and your Pokemon." Kukui said. "Plus, the way your Pokemon attacked looked really cool. Cooler than an Ice Beam! The way Froslass attacked was something I never saw before today."

"David, why does Froslass attack like Ryu, anyway?" Rainbow asked.

"I think it may have been when we were in the Street Fighter world. Froslass must've seen the likliness between her moves and Ryu's and believed she might be able to pull them off." David said.

"Well it turned out pretty amazing. I've never seen a Shadow Ball pulled off like that." Kukui said. "A once in a lifetime sight."

"Thank you. Then I will take your gift." David said taking it.

"And with that...Alola." Kukui said walking off.

"Alola." Starlight said. "Well, should we get going to the next trial?"

"The next trial… that would be in Tapu Village, right?" Connor asked, as Twilight shivered a little all of a sudden. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing… Just...brought some dark memories, that's all." Twilight said. "Luckily I won't be taking it this time."

"And that's suppose to make me feel better how?" Starlight asked.

"You'll find out." Twilight said.

After going down Blush Mountain, they soon arrived in Tapu Village where Starlight and the group was lead south and towards an old abandoned supermarket where the captain Acerola waited.

"So...what is this place?" Starlight asked.

"The old abandoned Thrifty Mart. And the trial site. You just need to go inside and take a photo." Acerola said.

"Uh...sure." Starlight said shakily walking inside as the automatic doors closed behind her.

"Is...she gonna be okay in there?" Connor asked.

"Don't ask me. Brandish and I nearly made it out of there in one piece when we were looking for the Ghostium Z." Morph siad.

"Actually, you just hid behind me the whole way while I easily defeated the three ghosts in there." Brandish said.

"Don't blame me. That place is scary." Morph said.

"AIEEEEEEEE!" Starlight screamed from inside the Mart.

"I see your point. And why Twilight didn't like coming back here." Connor said.

"Yeah… Those ghosts were really scary when I did it, too." Twilight said.

Inside the Mega Mart…

"I wasn't ready for this!" Starlight said as a Gastly, Haunter and Gengar swirled around her.

"Oh my god, its like Twilight in here all over again, and we haven't even got to the totem at all." Rotomdex said before bumping into the clothing section as several sheets fell on top of it. "Ugh. Uggghhhh!" Rotomdex moaned as the three ghosts saw this with terror in their faces as they ran off.

"Nice save, Rotomdex!" Starlight said.

"Huh? Oh right. Yeah. I totally planned that." Rotomdex said.

"Pika!" a voice said as they saw a Pikachu at the end of the store run into the back room.

"Pikachu?" Starlight wondered as she went after it and entered the backroom. She then saw pictures of Pikachu all around and some of them with a young boy with black hair. "What the heck is all this? An obsession?" she said before seeing it behind her. "Oh...there you are. Time for a picture." she said snapping one with Rotomdex. "There we….go?" she uttered before seeing a strange creature in pikachu shaped rags in the photo. She then looked at the creature as its ruse ended.

"Seee...meeee?" it said before attacking.

"Bzzt! Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon! A Ghost and Fairy Type! A gust of wind revealed what hides under this Pokémon's rag to a passing Trainer, who went home and died painfully that very night." Rotomdex said.

"Oh god." Starlight said as Mimikyu's aura flared. "Ahh! Pikachu, go and attack with Thunderbolt!" she said calling it out as it zapped Mimikyu. But her heart sank seeing only its disguise taking the damage.

"Mimikyu's disguise took all the damage, but that just means you can actually hit it now! Don't let up!" Rotomdex said.

"Right! Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Starlight said before Pikachu passed through Mimikyu. "Stupid. Normal attacks won't work on a Ghost type like Mimikyu."

Mimikyu then grabbed pikachu and pummeled it cartoonly on the ground.

"Thats Play Rough!" Rotom dex said.

"Hang in there Pikachu! Use...wait...the gift Mayumi left me before she left." Starlight said taking out a stone with a thunderbolt in it.

"That's a Thunderstone!" Rotomdex said.

"She gave me this as a good luck token. Now it has to come into use." Starlight said tossing it to Pikachu who caught it. As it did, it started to glow brightly. When it subsided, it was larger with rounded ears and standing on its tail as it floated.

"Bzzt! Raichu, Alola Form! The Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Pikachu! An Electric and Psychic type! It focuses psychic energy into its tail and rides it like it's surfing. Another name for this Pokémon is "hodad."" Rotomdex said.

"It's even learned a new move. Okay, use Psychic!" Starlight said as Raichu lifted Mimikyu into the air before smashing it into a nearby wall.

"That was very effective!" Rotom said as Mimikyu got up. "But that Mimikyu sure is persistent."

"Attack with Psychic until it can't attack anymore!" Starlight said as Raichu did so before Mimikyu suddenly vanished from sight all together. "Huh?"

"It just...vanished." Rotomdex said.

"At least we got the photo, right? Let's get out of here." Starlight said.

The two of them hurried out where the others waited.

"Hmm. Yep. That's Mimikyu all right. It's always so hard to get a picture of it." Acerola said. "But backroom? You gotta be joking. There's no backroom on that supermarket."

"Really? I thought there was for a second there." Starlight said.

"Nope, there really wasn't. But you did pass the trial, so here. Ghostium Z, its all yours." Acerola said giving starlight the purple z crystal. "Oooh! I just got the chills. I think I'm gonna head home." she said running off.

"That is a very strange girl." Connor siad.

"You have no idea." Twilight said. "Best we don't think about it and just go...before I get goosebumps." she said before something tapped her shoulder as she ran away. The others looked to see it was the Mimikyu as it laughed and turned away back into the market.

"Geez… Ghost-types have always been quite the jokesters." Tapu Bulu said.

"Yeah...now let's get going before it decides to mess with us." Rarity said.


	17. Mayumi's Quest: Ultra Forest

Mayumi was in the Tapu Village deep in thought as Salazzle came up.

"Oh. Hey, Salazzle. I was just deep in thought about something. The way those Ultra Beasts reacted to me… It was like they were trying to tell me something. A part of my past that I was supposed to remember, but what?" Mayumi asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Dulse said coming up with Zossie. "I've gathered some possible theory, but it's not plausible yet."

"A theory? Then share it with me." Mayumi said.

"It's not definite...but I believe it's possible you were born within one of the dimensions of Ultra Space." Dulse said.

"Within...Ultra Space? But...how is it possible? I've been living in Tokyo for as long as I can remember." Mayumi said.

"You've been living in this Tokyo...but were you born there?" Dulse asked.

"I don't know. There must be something else, but...I was probably too young to remember at the time." Mayumi said.

"Like I said, this is only a theory. We can explore more into it after today's hunt." Dulse said.

"We're going to the Ultra Forest to capture a Kartana." Zossie said.

"The Ultra Forest? Fine. I see no harm fighting there." Mayumi said.

"Good. We leave now." Dulse said.

They boarded on Lunala before arriving in a serene japanese style forest where the leaves were all shaped like Kartana and an actual one rested at the end of the path atop a large boulder.

"This place… It may be the Japanese atmosphere, but...it feels familiar." Mayumi said as she walked through the forest before approaching Kartana. It then looked at her before it sliced the rock it stood on in half and readied itself for battle.

"From what I understand, you're a Grass and Steel Type. So...you're up Salazzle." Mayumi said. Salazzle nodded and jumped into the fray. "Use "Flame Charge!"

Salazzle charged at Kartana in a fiery inferno before Kartana vanished and reappeared behind it.

"That was Detect!" Dulse said.

Kartana then rose an arm and slashed down, slashing Salazzle and the air.

"Followed by Air Slash." Zossie said.

"Guess I walked into that one. We'll have to stay on our toes with this one, Salazzle." Mayumi said.

Kartana then flew at Salazzle with Leaf Blade which wasn't that effective.

"Go for a Shadow Claw!" Mayumi said. Salazzle lunged at Kartana And sliced it with a dark claw as it flew back before it turned around and tried to attack with X Scissor.

"Use Fire Blast!" Mayumi called as Kartana was hit with a blast of flames that was shaped like a star. "Now…" she said tossing a Beast Ball at Kartana. It went inside as the ball shook for a bit before dinging.

"Excellent." Dulse said collecting the ball.

"We had to stay on our toes for that one." Mayumi said.

"Kartana maybe tiny but it puts up an impressive fight." Dulse said.

"Yeah. And only two UB's remain. Shall we go, Mayumi? Mayumi?" Zossie asked as Mayumi stared at the trees.

"This place… Why does it seem so familiar…?" Mayumi asked, mostly to herself. "Did this place...used to be my home?"

"Dulse, do you think that…?" Zossie asked.

"She alone believes that Ultra Forest is her birthplace. I would like to believe it myself, but.." Dulse said.

"Oh. Sorry. I was lost in thought for a moment." Mayumi said. "I don't know if the Ultra Forest really is my home, but… I know for a fact that something must've happened for me to be transported to Tokyo. Maybe if we continue this hunt...I'll find out. Now…let's get back to Alola."

"Sounds good." Dulse said. "Let us depart." he said as the three of them were leaving.

"I know something happened. I just need to remember what." Mayumi said to herself.


	18. Po Town and Ula Ula's Kahuna!

After the trial in the old supermarket, Starlight went to try and release the Vulpix that was being kept in her bag back into the wild.

"Okay, we knew this was coming. We're at the base of Mt. Lanakila. You can make it back on your own." Starlight said setting it down. It looked around for a bit before it saw Starlight leave and slowly follow her. "Hmm? Don't you...wanna get back up there?" she said before it pounced her and started licking her face. "Okay, okay. Guess I should have known you'd get attached to me. Fine. We'll be partnered together for now on." Starlight said tapping it with a ball before it went inside as it dinged.

"Looks like we won't be saying goodbye to her after all." Jexi said.

"Uh...guys?" Lacy asked pointing to a nearby building where outside were Team Skull grunts with Plumeria leading them.

"Oh, what now?" David asked.

"Again? So soon?" Starlight sighed.

"What's Plumeria doing near Aether House?" Hope asked as others stared. "What? I know stuff."

"Wait, that's where Lillie's staying. We need to stop them!" Twilight said.

They ran over to the place where a quick battle with Plumeria occured before defeating her as she and the grunts went off. After which, they soon heard of a pokemon missing from the house and Starlight promising to get it back for them.

"So...we're getting a stolen Pokemon back from Team Skull? I guess that works." Kazuichi said.

"From what I remember, Team Skull usually hangs and live around in Po Town, just further north on Ula Ula." Twilight said.

"Yeah. We took it on all together and cleared them out of that town." Ulrich said.

"Looks like were going back there again. Only this time, Madoka and Aelita aren't captives." Hope said.

"Please don't bring that up." Madoka and Aelita said.

"Sorry." Hope said.

They soon headed north where they arrived at a town with a large wall and some graffiti on all of the buildings and the sidewalks of the town.

"Man, this place is a dump." Jesse said.

"Hey, dump it may be, it's still my hometown." a voice said as they saw an officer glaring at them.

"Oh, sorry sir." Jesse said.

"You really wanna do something as stupid as mess with Team Skull?" he asked.

"They stole a little kid's Yungoos from the Aether House. You think we're just gonna let that go?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Fine. Just make sure you clear them out." the officer said. "And the name is Nanu." he said walking off.

"What's with him?" Jesse said.

"Nanu has pretty much always been a stick in the mud." Tapu Bulu said. "He may not show it, but he's a kind soul deep down."

"You think so?" Nana asked.

"Why do you think I instated him as Kahuna?" Tapu Bulu asked.

"That guy? Really? Whatever, that's not the issue right now. Where are the grunts usually hanging?" Eijiro asked.

"Normally….there." Twilight said pointing to the big mansion at the end of the road.

"Well...let's give em a warm welcome than." Natsu said.

As the grunts inside were minding their own business, the doors were suddenly blown open as marching inside were the heroes.

"Anyone feel like we may have overdone it on the entrance?" Zelos asked.

"Say what you want. I think it was cool as heck." Natsu said.

"What the… aw, no… get em!" a grunt said as a bunch of them threw pokeballs into the heroes path left and right, summoning pokemon such as Zubat, Drowzee, Scraggy and Murkrow.

"Do these guys even know the meaning of a fair battle?" Ulrich said.

"Apparently not." Sectonia said.

"Well I'm not about to be beaten by thugs." Hope said. "Let's go!" he called tossing a pokeball of his own into the air, and out came an urchin like creature with tentacles on its head full of spikes.

"Bzzt! Mareanie, the Brutal Star Pokemon! A Water and Poison Type! Aside from its head, its body parts regenerate quickly if they're cut off. After a good night's sleep, Mareanie is back to normal." Rotomdex said.

"Now I get to show off…" Hope began.

"Drowzee, Psychic." a grunt said as Drowzee took it down with one hit.

"You idiot! Poison types are weak to psychic types!" Indigo said.

"Hey, I'm still new to all this." Hope said.

"Leave this to me." Jude said.

"Jude? Don't tell me you brought your pokemon here." Leia said.

"Of course i did. Id never leave them behind when we travel a region. Lets go, Magnezone!" Jude said as out came a large metal creature.

"Bzzt! Magnezone, the Magnet Area Pokemon and the evolved form of Magneton! A Steel and Electric Type! It uses radar to monitor its territory. Intruders are quickly disposed of with a hyper beam." Rotomdex said.

"Now let me handle things." Jude said. "Go for a Discharge!"

Magnezon then let out a large pulse of electricity that took out many pokemon at once.

"We're leaving things to you, Jude." David said as the others ran up the stairs.

"Hey, Jude. Mind if I join?" Dan asked sending out Charizard.

"No problem. Let's go!" Jude said.

Barreling up into the upper floor of the Shady House, the group came face to face with Guzma. Next to him was a suitcase stuffed full of Bugnium Z, which was probably hoarded by Team Skull.

"You guys again? Here you go barging into my place." Guzma said.

"We're not here for you, Guzma." Starlight said. "We're here for that Yungoos you stole from that little kid at Aether House."

"Sorry...but I'm not giving up anything without a fight...even after you left the real target alone back at the Aether House." Guzma said.

"Ah, crap…" Hope said.

"Lillie!" Ross said.

"Of course. Cosmog." Twilight said. "It's still with Lillie back there."

"Right now, both it and the girl should heading over to our partners." Guzma said.

"Partners? What are you on about?" Rose demanded.

"Sorry, but I rather keep things secret." Guzma said sending out Golisopod.

"So, we're doing this again, huh?" David asked.

"Let's get this over with. Toucannon!" Starlight said sending out a large toucan like creature.

"Bzzt! Toucannon, the Cannon Pokemon and the evolved form of Trumbeak! A Normal and Flying type! They smack beaks with others of their kind to communicate. The strength and number of hits tell each other how they feel." Rotomdex said.

"Use Beak Blast!" Starlight said.

"First Impression!" Guzma said as Golisopod rushed Toucannon only to be burned by its beak even when striking the bird.

"Unleash it!" Starlight said as Toucannon unleashed its full power, taking down Golisopod with one hit.

"Ugh, what is wrong with you, Guzma?" Guzma said to himself.

"Let's go now!" Starlight said as they hurried out of the house.

They ran back to Aether House as fast as they could, but by the time they got back, it was too late. The facility was Ransacked, and Hau was with the two children.

"Dammit! They fooled us! Now they have both Lillie and Cosmog!" Hope said.

"You just let them take her…" a voice said as Gladion stormed in.

"Gladion...please calm down." Twilight said.

"Null!" Gladion said sending it out as it attacked.

"Serperior, a little help here!" Leia said calling out a green snake-like creature. It coiled itself around Null, the masked pokemon struggling to break free.

"Gladion, calm down! Fighting over this is pointless, don't you get it?" David said.

"Ugh. Yes. You're right." Gladion said before calling Null back into its ball. "Come on. We're going."

"Going? Where?" Starlight asked.

"To where Lillie was taken. Aether Paradise." Gladion said.

"There? What could the Aether Foundation want with Lillie and Nebby?" Ross asked.

"Of that, we don't know. But it does ring to what Guzma said about his partners." Leonora said.

"You mean… Team Skull and the Aether Foundation were in cahoots all this time? But why?!" Himiko asked.

"Its obvious what Lusamine wanted. A way to bring the Ultra Beasts here permanently." Hope said.

"No...you're wrong. I know exactly what she wants. She plans to fight Necrozma on her own." Gladion said.

"Fight Necrozma?" Connor asked. "She's crazy is what she is. From what we've heard about Necrozma, it'll destroy her."

"Does she really believe she can defeat Necrozma all by herself?" Sectonia asked.

"Exactly why we're going to stop her." Gladion said. "If she goes to Ultra Space, but fails to defeat Necrozma, Alola is done for."

"We're with you." Starlight said.

"Meet me at the docks." Gladion said.

They headed back to Malie City after that where they were all waiting on Hau.

"He's late." Gladion said.

"Just give him time." Starlight said.

"Well...leaving already, are you?" a voice said as Nanu was approaching them.

"It figures the Kahuna of Ula Ula island wouldn't let us go without giving Starlight an opportunity at her third Grand Trial." Sunset said.

"I gotta admire the way you and the girl went into Team Skull's own turf and wanted to take that Pokemon back. But she ain't leaving...until she passes my grand trial." Nanu said.

"Fine. I need something to kill time anyway." Starlight said. "Let's go!"

Grand Trial!

Starlight vs Nanu!

"Go...Sableye!" Nanu said sending out a strange jeweled creature.

"Bzzt! Sableye, the Darkness Pokemon! A Ghost and Dark Type! It digs through the ground with its hard claws and crunches down gems with its thick pointy teeth. Carbink is its favorite food." Rotomdex said.

"Good thing we don't have any on us." Leonora said.

"Fine...go, Lycanroc!" Starlight said sending it out. "Attack with Crunch!" she said as Lycanroc ran at Sableye and crunched down onto it.

"Return! Go, Krokorok." Nanu said sending out a crocodile like creature.

"Bzzt! Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokemon and the evolved form of Sandile! A Ground and Dark Type! Krokorok really hates it when its body gets cold. On nights when the temperature drops, it digs deep into the desert sands." Rotomdex said.

"Return! Go, Tsareena!" Starlight said sending it out.

"Earthquake." Nanu said as Krokorok made the ground shake wildly as Tsareena jumped.

"Use Hi Jump Kick!" Starlight said as Tsareena charged at Krokorok and delivered a strong kick to Krokorok's face, sending it flying.

"Return. Come out, Persian." Nanu said as out came a black cat with a blue jewel on its forehead.

"Bzzt! Persian, Alola Form, the Classy Cat Pokemon and the evolved form of Meowth! A Dark Type! Its round face is a symbol of wealth. Persian that have bigger, plumper faces are considered more beautiful." Rotomdex said.

"Really?" Sectonia asked.

"Don't doubt them too much. While it's true Persian are beautiful here in Alola, they have their darksides. Like how they torture their prey before finishing them off." Twilight said.

"Persian may be pets in Kanto, but here...you got a wild animal." Nanu said. "Use Fake out then Dark Pulse." Nanu said as Persian quickly attacked Tsareena with both attacks in a deadly combo.

"Return! Go, Primarina!" Starlight said.

"The moment I was waiting for." Nanu said as he made a strange rising pose as Persian filled with z power. "Go.. Black Hole Eclipse!"

Persian gathered Dark energy in its mouth and shot it upwards into the air. The ball of darkness then expanded and erupted into a black hole that sucked primarina inside before collapsing in on itself and exploded in a crimson flash.

"Primarina!" Starlight called as it was very weak from the attack.

"Time for the finish. Use Power Gem." Nanu said as Persian went for the kill.

"Primarina...use Sparkling Aria!" Starlight said as Primarina knocked the approaching stones out of the air with its water. "Then use Moonblast!" she added as Primarina gathered power before unleashing it on Persian, taking it out in one shot.

"Hmmm." Nanu said as he gave a small smile.

"There...I win." Starlight said.

"You did...so here." Nanu said giving her Darknium Z. "It's yours."

"Thanks." Starlight siad.

"Well, later." Nanu said walking off.

"Huh. Guess you were right about him, Tapu Bulu. He does care." Nana said.

"Of course. We Tapu guardians handpick the Kahunas ourselves. We barely have any doubt about them." Tapu Bulu said.

"With that out of the way, we just wait for Hau. And then...we're going to Aether Paradise." Starlight said looking out to sea. "Lillie, we're coming."


	19. Mayumi's Quest: Ultra Ruins

Mayumi looked onward at the scene.

"Looks like things are getting serious now." Mayumi said. "But if what they're saying is true, then… Why would Lusamine want to face Necrozma by herself? And… Why can't I remember anything about my past? Could the Beast Universe loyalist group have something to do with it? Or maybe Necrozma himself? There's still so much about this ordeal that I don't know about…"

"I admit, we were not expecting Lusamine to try and use Cosmog to make her way to Necrozma either. She has betrayed our trust." Dulse said.

"What reason could she have that would make her go that far?" Mayumi asked.

"The Ultra Beasts most likely. I assume by defeating Necrozma, she'll think she's protecting them and her precious pokemon collection." Zossie said.

"But she alone cannot hope to defeat Necrozma." Dulse said. "We know that for a fact."

"There might be something in Poni Island that can help, but… It's out of our hands right now." Mayumi said.

"Yes. For now, there is an Ultra Beast to capture." Zossie said.

"Yes. We will be going for Guzzlord, a very dangerous Ultra Beast." Dulse said.

They boarded Lunala before arriving in what appeared to be a ruined city in complete ruins.

"This is the Ultra Ruins, a large city that was brought to ruin by Guzzlord." Zossie said.

"Kind of reminds me of Tokyo when Junko and her despair brought it to the ground." Mayumi said.

"Dark memories, I'm certain." Dulse said.

"Also, be careful. Guzzlord's a big eater." Zossie said.

"That's...very reassuring." Mayumi said as she proceeded. As she walked through the ruins of a once prosperous city, she soon saw a large creature chowing down on a large pile of rubble that was once a building. It then stopped when it heard Mayumi. It turned around showing it was a large dragon like creature with a huge mouth on its stomach.

"You're...Guzzlord, I take it." Mayumi said.

The creature then roared as it indicated it was ready for a fight.

"Guess I gotta do this. Let's go, Sandslash!" Mayumi called.

Out came a creature with icicles on its back and long claws as it was ready for a fight. Guzzlord then rose its claw and tried to smash it down only for it to miss as the creature dodged.

"Use Ice Ball!" Mayumi called as Sandslash fired ball after ball of ice at Guzzlord, each one stronger than the last before the beast started eating them. "Alright… Change of plans. Use Icicle Spear!"

Sandslash then fired off the icicles on its back as each of them were hitting different parts of Guzzlord's body as they were slowly freezing over it.

"Now's my chance!" Mayumi said as she threw a Beast Ball. The ball hit Guzzlord as it went inside. The ball shook for a bit before it dinged.

"Excellent work." Dulse said collecting Guzzlord.

"Now there's only one left to find." Mayumi said.

"Yes. The last one is a recently discovered species of Ultra Beast." Zossie said.

"Recently discovered?" Mayumi asked.

"It is an Ultra Beast called Blacephalon. As luck has it, it isn't in Ultra Space, its somehow found its way onto Poni Island in Alola." Dulse said.

"It did? Poor thing. It must be so confused being there unexpectedly." Mayumi said.

"That's what I said!" Zossie said.

"Either way, we still need it captured." Dulse said.

"Maybe you'll finally figure out what happened to you when you encounter it." Zossie said.

"Yeah. I can only hope that." Mayumi said. "Now...I want to head to Aether Paradise."

"Aether Paradise?" Dulse asked.

"If they're going to storm the place, they'll need all the help they can get." Mayumi said.

"Agreed. We will take you there then. To Aether Paradise." Dulse said.


	20. Raid on Aether Paradise

It didn't take long for the entire gathered group to arrive in the docks underneath Aether Paradise where they all ran off the boat only to be met with a blockade of Aether Foundation employees.

"It's safe to say they know why we're here." Hope said.

"Oh bravo, bravo. What an intelligent guess. You should win a prize." said Faba in a sarcastic tone as he walked in.

"Faba...where is Cosmog?" Gladion demanded.

"I'm not telling you all anything. As Branch Chief, I have to make sure the mess here is cleaned up. BTW...you all are the mess." Faba said looking smug.

"You just love to hear yourself talk, do you?" Sectonia asked.

"Your ego knows no bounds. You gotta get out of our way and listen to reason… or we go through you." Hope said.

"Hahaha! Go through us? Please. I would love to see you try." Faba said.

"Okay...we gave them fair warning." Connor said.

"Leave Faba to me. I'll knock him down a peg or two." Sectonia said.

"Excuse me? I don't think you know who you're dealing with. Go, Claydol!" Faba said sending out a large clay creature with many eyes.

"Bzzt! Claydol, the Clay Doll Pokemon and the evolved form of Baltoy! A Psychic and Ground type! If it gets wet, its body melts. When rain starts to fall, it wraps its whole body up with its psychic powers to protect itself." Rotomdex said.

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you." Sectonia said. "Let's go, Altaria!" she said as out came a large bird with cloud like wings and feathers.

"Ha! As if that thing could damage my Claydol! Attack it with AncientPower!" Faba said as Claydol made a large rock and fired it at Altaria.

"Block it with Safeguard!" Sectonia called. Altaria then put a protective barrier around itself as the attack only did an eighth of its intended damage. "Now for a Dragon Breath."

Altaria unleashed a powerful Dragon's Breath at Claydol, taking it out.

"How can this be? Must be a fluke." Faba said recalling Claydol. "This will be your end. Go Bruxish!" he said as out came a strange looking fish that floated in the air.

"Bzzt! Bruxish, the Gnash Teeth Pokemon! A Water and Psychic type! It burrows beneath the sand, radiating psychic power from the protuberance on its head. It waits for prey as it surveys the area." Rotomdex said.

"The same pokemon we saw at Overload Ocean." Nana said.

"Attack with Psychic Fangs!" Faba said as Bruxish lunged at Altaria. Its teeth breaking through Safeguard as it bit down on Altaria's neck.

"You have to shake it off somehow. Try an Aerial Ace!" Sectonia said.

Altaria then started flying over and over but Bruxish stayed on.

"Hahaha! You're a fool if you can brush off Bruxish and its incredible biting strength so easily!" Faba gloated.

"Smug little… Return!" Sectonia called sending Altaria back. "Time to switch gears, as they say. Go, Shiftry!" she said as out came a creature with leaf like hands.

"Oh...how quaint." Faba said. "I think I just messed up on this." he secretly thought. "Use Crunch!" he said as Bruxish charged at Shiftry.

"Use Leaf Storm." Sectonia said.

Shiftry then whipped up a whirlwind of leaves as they hit Bruxish sending it flying.

"Return. Seems I must use my secret weapon. Go, Hypno!" Faba said sending out a yellow creature holding a pendulum.

"Bzzt! Hypno, the Hypnosis Pokemon and the evolved form of Drowzee! A Psychic type! In Alola, Komala is Hypno's main target. It rarely harms people." Rotomdex said.

"This should be a snap...use Focus Blast!" Faba said as Hypno unleashed a ball of energy at Shiftry that sent it flying.

Sectonia recalled Shiftry. "Looks like it's your time to shine, Vespiquen." she said sending out Vespiquen.

"Just another bug for me to squish. Hypno...use Hypnosis." Faba said.

Hypno then started to swing its pendulum back and forth in an attempt to hypnotize Vespiquen to sleep.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Use Attack Order!" Sectonia called. Vespiquen then unleashed a swarm of bees from its body that swarmed Hypno and viciously attacked it.

"Annoying insects. Bat them away with Psychic!" Faba said as Hypno knocked away the stinging insects.

"Now for the final blow! Air Slash!" Sectonia said.

Vespiquen then went at Hypno and slashed it and the air as it flew back at Faba, both crashing into a wall and falling unconscious.

"Whoops. Maybe we've gone a little too far." Sectonia said.

"No that was needed." Twilight said. "We've finished the other members. We need to take the lift to the roof."

They soon rushed to the lift as it took them to the roof. But upon reaching it, they were stunned to see several grunts of Team Skull in their way with Guzma leading them.

"Goin somewhere?" Guzma asked.

"Team Skull. Of course they would be here." Gladion said.

"You know...I had some respect for you Gladion. But not anymore. Now that you've come crying back to mommy." Guzma said.

"Mommy?" Starlight asked.

"Gladion is Lusamine's son." Twilight said.

"And Lillie is his sister." Indigo said.

"Really? Well… That explains a lot." David said.

"Well….enough with the run around. Let's get to the fun part." Guzma said sending out Golisopod.

"Of course. You guys go on ahead. I've got Guzma." David said.

"Ha. I'm gonna enjoy this. Golisopod, crush the punk with First Impression." Guzma said as Golisopod charged at him.

"Froslass, Ice Punch!" David called as Froslass came out and gave an Ice Punch uppercut to Golisopod.

"Damn it. Another of those weird moves. Return! Go, Vikavolt!" Guzma said as out came an electric stag beetle.

"Bzzt! Vikavolt, the Stag Beetle Pokemon and the evolved form of Charjabug! An Electric and Bug type! It has an organ that generates electricity in its abdomen. It concentrates energy in its strong jaws and fires off powerful jolts of electricity." Rotomdex said.

"Use Flash Cannon!" Guzma ordered as Vikavolt fired a Flash Cannon at Froslass.

"Go for it. Ominous Wind!" David said.

Froslass then let loose a dark wind at Vikavolt.

"Vikavolt, use Thunderbolt!" Guzma said as Vikavolt fired electricity at Froslass from its jaws before falling to the wind.

"Incoming!" David said. The two of them managed to narrowly avoid the hit. "Phew… That was close."

"Youre pissing me off, kid! Go, Pinsir!" Guzma said as out came a stag beetle creature.

"Bzzt! Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon! A Bug Type! It gets into territorial disputes with Vikavolt. For some reason, it apparently gets along well with Heracross in Alola." Rotomdex said.

"Return, Froslass. I'll need you for later." David said as he recalled Froslass. "Let's go, Ninetales!"

"Bzzt! Ninetales, the Fox Pokemon and the evolved form of Vulpix! A Fire Type! It is vindictive and relentless by nature. Those who cross it even once will be cursed for a thousand years, along with their descendants." Rotomdex said.

"Attack! Use Throat Chop!" Guzma said as Pinsir ran in as its arm glowed before chopping at Ninetales's throat.

"Ohhh… You shouldn't have done that." David said.

"Like heck. Finish it with Stone Edge!" Guzma said as stones were beginning to float before being fired off at Ninetales.

"Use Overheat!" David called. Ninetales then unleashed a large burst of fire that melted the stones and hit Pinsir hard.

"Dammit, return! Go, Masquerain!" Guzma said switching out. "Use Bug Buzz!" he ordered as Masquerain unleashed a loud buzzing noise.

David knows that it won't be effective, but Ninetales was weakened considerably after using Overheat. "Use Flame Charge!"

Ninetales then ran at Masquerain as it cloaked itself in fire where it then hit Masquerain dead on, knocking it out.

"Guzma...what the heck is wrong with ya? You lose to the same kid twice now?" Guzma said to himself. "No worries. I'll still be the toughest when I kick Necrozma's ass." he said running inside.

"Well, that was something." David said as he petted Ninetales. "I hope the others are doing alright…"

The others had reached inside of Lusamine's room only to be stunned as they saw pokemon frozen cryogenically in ice as Lusamine stood in center.

"Ah...welcome. Enjoying my collection?" she asked.

"Besides the cryogenically frozen part, yeah." Zelos said.

"This is your idea of saving Pokemon? Keeping them frozen in ice?" Jesse asked.

"This is the perfect way to protect the beauty of these pokemon forever. But if Necrozma crosses over and takes the light, I shudder to think of my beauties. So I will go to it and destroy it for good. Just by sacrificing one pokemon." Lusamine said holding a cage as Cosmog cried inside it.

"Trust us, we worry about the Pokemon in this world, too… But don't you think this is a bit much?" Starlight asked.

"In order to achieve peace, sacrifices must be made. Isn't that true no matter where you go?" Lusamine asked.

"It's not. Do you really think you can defeat Necrozma all by yourself?" Sectonia asked.

Megalo Tower…

Necrozma banged furiously on his prison as he did his best to form a dent in the glass.

"Necrozma is dangerous, and you have no idea what he's capable of. No records, unknown origin, and you don't even know what he can do in a fight. And if you fail to stop him… it will be your fault when Alola's lights go out." Hope said.

"L….LIGHT!" it cried.

Back with them…

"I will not fail. Necrozma will easily fall to me and all pokemon and Ultra Beasts will hail me as their hero while you all did nothing." Lusamine said.

"If you think you're the best Trainer that can beat Necrozma, then prove it." a voice said as Mayumi came in. "Sorry I'm late. I came as fast as I could." Mayumi then looked to Lusamine.

"Ah yes. The errand girl for the Ultra Recon Squad." Lusamine said.

"Gathering the Ultra Beasts has taught me a lot about myself, you know. I'm sorry, Lusamine, but… I cannot allow you to go through with this." Mayumi said.

"Mayumi… What's gotten into you? What did you figure out while you were catching the Ultra Beasts?" Robin asked.

"For one thing...the possibility of me being born in Ultra Space." Mayumi said as the group looked shocked.

"Within Ultra Space? Are you serious?" Shuichi asked.

"I couldn't believe it either, but with the way the Ultra Beasts have been reacting towards me… I can't just ignore it." Mayumi said. "And with that in mind...I can't let Lusamine do as she pleases."

"Fine...then I'll just have to pound the lesson into your skull." Lusamine said. "Go, Clefable!" she said out came a large fairy like pokemon.

"Bzzt! Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon and the evolved form of Clefairy! A Fairy Type! It can't help but hear a pin drop from over half a mile away, so it lives deep in the mountains where there aren't many people or Pokémon." Rotomdex said.

"Here we go, Sandslash!" Mayumi called.

"Bzzt! Sandslash, Alola Form, the Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Sandshrew. A Steel and Ice Type! It runs across snow-covered plains at high speeds. It developed thick, sharp claws to plow through the snow." Rotomdex said.

"Let's start things up with Metal Claw!" Mayumi called.

"Defend yourself with Hyper Voice!" Lusamine said as Clefable unleashed a powerful soundwave.

Thankfully, thanks to being a Steel-type, Sandslash wasn't thrown off very much as he struck Clefable with a powerful blow.

"Return! Go, Lopunny, attack with Fire Punch!" Lusamine said as out came a tall brown rabbit that slugged Sandslash with a powerful Fire Punch.

"That was brutal. Sandslash, return!" Mayumi said as she switched to Araquanid.

"Attack with Dizzy Punch!" Lusamine said as Lopunny jumped over Araquanid and slugged it, making it confused.

"Keep it together, Araquanid. Don't let them trip you up like this." Mayumi said.

"Return! Go, Milotic! Attack it with Icy Wind!" Lusamine said switching out to Milotic as it unleashed a frosty wind.

"You can pull through this. Use Bug Bite!" Mayumi called as Araquanid came at Milotic, barely affected by the icy wind as it bit into Milotic.

"Don't just sit there. Use Dragon Pulse!" Lusamine said as Milotic gathered energy.

"Use Leech Life!" Mayumi called as Araquanid drained life from Milotic till it fell.

"Return! Lopunny, Thunder Punch!" Lusamine said switching back to Lopunny as it hit Araquanid with an electrified punch, leaving it barely standing.

"Man, that thing's a tank." Lloyd said.

"You know it. Use Liquidation!" Mayumi said blasting into Lopunny with a full force of water.

"Return, Lopunny. I still need your power. Go, Lilligant!" Lusamine said sending out a large plant like creature. "Use Stun Spore!" she said as it released spores that paralyzed Araquanid.

"That's enough, Araquanid. You did great." Mayumi said recalling Araquanid. "You're up, Salazzle."

"So that thing's up next. Use Teeter Dance!" Lusamine said as Lilligant began moving and swaying in a strange way.

"That's not gonna work this time. Use Poison Jab!" Mayumi said.

Salazzle charged and jabbed Lilligant in the stomach with a poisonous claw. Lilligant then slowly crippled to the ground.

"Return! Go, Bewear!" Lusamine said as out came a large bear creature. "Use Zen Headbutt!" she ordered as Bewear charged at Salazzle with a headbutt.

"Dang, Bewear's the hidden muscle here, I don't know how Mayumi is gonna turn this around." Jesse said.

"With a clash. Use Dragon Claw!" Mayumi called.

Salazzle's claws then lit up as they clashed with Bewear's Zen Headbutt.

"Fine. Use Dual Chop than!" Lusamine said as Bewear's arms glowed as it prepared a dual chop.

"It all comes down to this. Use Overheat, full power!" Mayumi called. Salazzle breathes in and blasts a torrential wave of flames at Bewear. Bewear was sent flying and crashing through a wall.

"Return. Last chance, Lopunny, take it out with Thunder Punch!" Lusamine shouted as Lopunny jumped out with an electrified punch.

"You're getting predictable here. Use Dragon Claw!" Mayumi said as Salazzle finished the fight with Dragon Claw.

"Return." Lusamine said as a machine behind her hummed as she smiled. "Seems I bought all the time I needed."

"Well...seems I got here in time." Guzma said entering the room.

"Come, Guzma." Lusamine said as an Ultra Wormhole opened. "Our destiny awaits."

"Don't gotta tell me twice." Guzma said as they both entered the Ultra Wormhole. Lusamine gave a smile before it closed behind her.

"Damn it… She got away." Mayumi said.

"She's gone off to fight with Necrozma. Odds are she won't win." Connor said.

"There has to be something we can do." Jesse said

"There is. The altar on Poni Island." Mayumi said.

"She's right. That's where we were when we got pulled into this Alternate Alola. That altar has a strong connection with the Ultra Wormholes. We can use it to maybe open one to Ultra Space and get to Necrozma ourselves." Betty said.

"How do you know about that, Mayumi?" Ross asked.

"Because Poni Island is where the last Ultra Beast is." Mayumi said.

"What kind of Ultra Beast we talking about?" Jesse said

"A new species called Blacephalon. I've been tasked with capturing it." Mayumi said.

"Then it seems we have our next destination. After a night of rest...we'll be headed there. Off to Poni Island." Starlight said.


	21. Poni, an Island ruled by Nature

Morning slowly came as the sun began to rise as Starlight looked out over the horizon.

"Necrozma...the Altar of the Sunne and Moone...Lusamine...all of this stuff that's happening...feels like one bad dream." Starlight said to herself.

"So...you woke up early?" a voice said as Dan approached. "Thinking about what happened yesterday?"

"I am. I just...I know Necrozma wants to take the light from this world but…" Starlight began.

"You don't want to believe that Necrozma is evil in any way, right?" Dan said.

"Yes. I just find it hard to believe that Necrozma could be some force of destruction." Starlight said.

"Starlight...I'm going to tell you something someone told me and my friends a long time ago. True that there are Pokemon that do bad things, but a truly evil Pokemon doesn't exist." Dan said.

"Thats...sort of reassuring. Thanks." Starlight said.

"No worries. Now, we better get down to the harbor. It'll be time to set off soon." Dan said as they left, unaware that Mayumi had been listening to their conversation.

"A truly evil Pokemon doesn't exist, huh? If that's true, then maybe…" Mayumi muttered before she went on. "I'm hoping he'd have some kind of answer if Blacephalon doesn't, but… I'm not so sure. There's still so much about him that we don't know. This whole Necrozma thing is a little over my head. How will I even know if Necrozma was involved in my transfer to Tokyo at all?"

It was later in the morning that the group had boarded a ship and sailed off to Poni Island with the Sun Flute by their side.

"Okay...Mayumi, we're going to go get the Moon Flute from Exeggutor Island. Think you'll be fine catching Blacephalon on your own?" Twilight said.

"Yeah. I think so." Mayumi said.

"Then we'll leave you too it." David said. "Just don't go losing your life over this beast." David said as they all boarded a boat to Exeggutor Island.

Mayumi alone stepped forward into Poni Island's wilderness, going in deeper and deeper before seeing a strange creature up ahead. A strange humanoid creature with a floating head with dots all over it.

"This matches the description Dulse gave me about Blacephalon. That has to be it." Mayumi said to herself.

Blacephalon then heard her and then started slithering over to her to attack.

"Let's go, Honchkrow!" Mayumi called as she sent out Honchkrow. "Blacephalon… There's something that's been on my mind lately. Something that you might have the answer for."

"An...swer?" it asked surprising her.

"You...can speak?" Mayumi asked.

"Yes...thought...I am still new...to talking your language." it said.

"I see. Unfortunately, what I'm about to ask is a little complex." Mayumi said.

"You wish to learn...about your origin in Ultra Space?" it asked.

"You...know?" Mayumi asked.

"I can see it. The energies of the Ultra Wormholes on you. That sickening power that has forced us away from our homes." Blacephalon said.

"That must've been why the other Ultra Beasts were attacking me on sight." Mayumi said. "Dulse mentioned that Ultra Beasts are attracted to those who have been through an Ultra Wormhole. That's why they've been attacking me relentlessly."

"That energy...It must be erased!" Blacephalon said before launching a Fire Blast attack.

"Guess we have no choice but to battle now. Use Dark Pulse!" Mayumi called.

Honchkrow's Dark Pulse then collided with Fire Blast. But Honchkrow was caught off guard as Blacephalon grabbed it from behind.

"I will...not be stopped." it said as its head began to expand larger and larger.

"What's it doing? Its head… It's like a bomb!" Mayumi asked.

Blacephalon's head then exploded taking out Honchkrow. Blacephalon regenerated its lost head before kneeling to the ground a bit.

"Honchkrow, return!" Mayumi said recalling Honchkrow. "Why… Why did you do that, knowing you'd hurt yourself?"

"I will do whatever is necessary to erase that energy from this earth...even if it means I suffer for it." Blacephalon said.

"Why is killing me so important to you all? What is it about this energy that drives you all like this?" Mayumi asked.

"This energy is responsible for taking us from our homes, plunging us in this strange one. It took our homes from us...so we will do whatever it takes to erase it!" Blacephalon said.

"I see. They hate this energy because its related to the Ultra Wormholes. They think by erasing it, they'll return home." Mayumi thought. "If that's the case, then I need to finish this fast." Mayumi then sent out Salazzle.

"Begone from my way, creature!" Blacephalon said firing a Shadow Ball at it. While it hit, nothing happened. "What trickery is this?"

The illusion dissipated, revealing it to be Zoroark. "Gotcha. Now for a Night Slash!" Mayumi called.

Zoroark then jumped at Blacephalon and slashed its chest.

"Ugh...how dare you...fine. Then I will take you with me." Blacephalon said as its head began expanding again.

"This isn't good… We have to stop this somehow!" Mayumi said. "Beast Ball Go!" she shouted tossing it as it hit Blacephalon, bringing it inside before the explosion could go off. The ball shook for a bit before it clicked.

"Phew… A moment later and we would've been goners…" Mayumi said. "But… Now that I know that I really am from Ultra Space, how did I end up all the way in Tokyo in the Standard Universe." Mayumi asked herself looking at the direction of the altar. "I guess… There really was one way I'd figure that out. But I can't go to the altar until Starlight passes the trial at the canyon."

"Which is what I'll be doing now." a voice said as Starlight arrived with the others and the Moon Flute. "We're ready."

"Seriously, we're gonna go there again?" Kazuichi asked.

"You're just upset about this because we have to go through that place to get to it." Hope said. "Vast Poni Canyon. Home of the abandoned trial site."

"I hate that place." Kazuichi said.

"You brought it upon yourself in there by kicking that Jangmo-o." Twilight said. "But to be safe, you better stay back in town."

"Think of it this way, Soda. Either make another mortal enemy or face oblivion by a light eating monster." Hiyoko said.

"I don't see how either of those options would benefit him." Izuku said.

"And with that, I am out. Good luck with those terrible beasts." Kazuichi said marching back into town.

"Aw, who needs him? We can get through the canyon and to the altar without him." Donald said.

"Right. Let's get going." Starlight said as they traversed through the canyon before arriving at the old trial site. Entering it, they were immediately set upon by several Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o. "I'm not going to deal with all of you. Ninetales...come and use Dazzling Gleam." Starlight said sending out a light blue fox creature as it unleashed a powerful Dazzling Gleam that took out all of them.

"Bzzt! Ninetales, Alola Form, the Fox Pokemon and the evolved form of Vulpix! An Ice and Fairy Type! Some said that deities visited mountains where Ninetales live, so in times long past, no one was allowed to go into those mountains." Rotomdex said.

"I'm grateful for Gladion giving me an Ice Stone before heading out." Starlight said before they reached the end of the canyon where a crystal sat within a podium. But before she could claim it, jumping down from above was a large Kommo-o as it roared and its aura flared up.

"There it is...the trial's totem." Mayumi said.

"Sorry, big one...but I need to pass." Starlight said as Ninetales was more than ready to battle it.

Kommo-o then roared as it ran in with a Drain Punch.

"Use Mist!" Starlight said as Ninetales produced a thick mist from its mouth as Ninetales disappeared within it as Kommo-o stopped its attack to look for it. "Now use Ice Beam!" Starlight ordered as an Ice Beam hit and froze Kommo-o's right arm as it roared.

"Clever. Ninetales is using the mist it made as a cover so it can attack Kommo-o without a threat of being attacked." Yaoyorozu said.

"I wouldn't expect less from her." Twilight said as Ninetales continued to attack Kommo-o with Ice Beam after Ice Beam.

Kommo-o then had enough as it let loose a roar that made the mist part as it readied a Poison Jab and charged at Ninetales.

"Sorry...but this fight's been decided. Dazzling Gleam!" Starlight said as Ninetales attacked with a Dazzling Gleam that overtook Kommo-o, leaving it defeated and lying on the ground.

"Nice one, Starlight!" Pinkie said.

"And now…" Starlight said claiming Dragnium Z. "We go to the altar."

They exited and climbed up the stairs of the altar before making it to the top.

"Now to take our positions." Lillie said taking the moon flute as Starlight took the sun as both of them started playing on opposite sides of the altar.

As the playing escalated, energy started to gather in the center of the altar, forming into a bright multicolored sphere. As it grew larger, from Lillie's backpack flew out Cosmoem as it entered the sphere. Absorbing the sphere's energy, Cosmoem grew and grew before emerging as the creature known only as the Beast the devours the sun...Solgaleo.

"At last… Solgaleo. Now we can…" Lillie started.

"Wait, hold on. Something's not right." David said as a wormhole ripped open at the altar. Being tossed out of it were Guzma and Lusamine themselves.

"Lusamine! Guzma!" David said.

"You guys… You have to get out of here…" Guzma said.

"That thing...is a monster." Lusamine said as something flew out of the wormhole. This thing was a crystal like creature known only as Necrozma.

"Hes here…." Connor said. "That's Necrozma!"

"LIGHT." it said before looking to Solgaleo. The two quickly engaged in a battle as they flew across the sky before it ended with Necrozma pinning Solgaleo to the ground. "LIGHT!" it said before it and Solgaleo glowed bright. When it subsided, there stood a Solgaleo with Necrozma's arms on its back and a strange vizor of crystal over its eyes. It then let out a roar as the light quickly vanished leaving darkness.

"What the… that thing just possessed Solgaleo!" Rainbow said.

"No...it absorbed it. Solgaleo and Lunala are bodies of light in their own right. Necrozma can absorb light. So...it can absorb Solgaleo and Lunala." Twilight said.

Necrozma let out a roar before it turned back to the wormhole and ran towards it, retreating back into Ultra Space.

"Oh, this is not good." Mayumi said.

"In more ways than one. Necrozma's absorbed the light in Alola and that darkness will continue to spread till this whole world is covered in it." Twilight said.

"Necrozma has gone back to Ultra Space in order to properly absorbed all the light it has taken." Dulse said arriving with Zossie. "You can still reclaim the light it has stolen."

"But how?" Kokoro asked.

"The Z-crystals… Of course! How could we have missed that?" David asked.

"If we use Lunala to get to Ultra Megapolis, we'll still be able to catch up to him." Dulse said.

"But Lunala can only carry three people at a time." Zossie said.

"No worries there. Because I'm going with Mayumi." Starlight said.

"You… you want me to go with you?" Mayumi asked.

"You've spent a lot of time capturing those Ultra Beasts and like you said, you think Ultra Space is your birthplace. If that's really true….don't you want a chance to defend it?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah. I do." Mayumi said.

"Very well...we'll make the arrangement right now." Dulse said letting Lunala go as it let Mayumi and Starlight board it.

"Good luck. Get back the light for us." Jesse said.

Lunala then took off into the Ultra Wormhole with Mayumi and Starlight as it closed behind them.


	22. Ultramegapolis! Necrozma's True Form!

Lunala continued to fly through Ultra Space before they emerged into a dark space. There stood a large illuminated tower and several dark buildings nearby it.

"So this is where the Ultra Recon Squad calls home. This is Ultra Megapolis." Starlight said.

"It is like they said. This place is devoid of light no matter where you look." Mayumi said.

They were soon approached by two new figures in armor. A woman with long blue hair and a man with a purple mustache and goatee.

"Ah...so you must be the beast hunter those two on the other side have been telling us about." the woman said.

"We welcome you. We are Soliera and Phyco. Two other members of the Ultra Recon Squad." the man said.

"Nice to meet you." Starlight said. "We've come to…"

"We already know. You two have come to battle Necrozma." Soliera said.

"Yes. Where is it?" Starlight asked.

"It has retreated into Megalo Tower for the time being." Phyco said pointing to the illuminated tower.

"There are questions I would like to ask, but now might not be the best time." Mayumi said.

"When you have chased Necrozma away, you may ask as many as you wish." Soliera said.

"Thank you." Mayumi said.

"Now let's get going." Starlight said as the two of them headed inside of the two. They climbed the spiral staircase before seeing Necrozma lying on the ground as it was gathering energy from the light it had taken.

"What in the?" Starlight said as Necrozma roared as a bright light overtook it. In its place was a large bright dragon like creature with many wings with prism like eyes as it roared. "Is that...really Necrozma's true form?" she said in shock.

"Seems like it. And it doesn't even look satisfied with that." Mayumi said.

"LIGHT!" it roared.

"We need to stop it now!" Starlight said.

"I'm with you on that. Let's give it everything we've got!" Mayumi said.

(Cue: Battle! Ultra Necrozma-Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon)

"Let's go, Primarina!" Starlight called out.

"Sandslash!" Mayumi called out.

Necrozma then started gathering power as it unleashed a blast of psychic energy that knocked the four of them back.

"Are you kidding? It has this much power?" Starlight asked.

"We'll have to think smart with this. Icicle Spear!" Mayumi called.

Sandslash fired its quills at Necrozma only for Necrozma to stop it in midair with its psychic power before shattering it.

"Primarina, Sparkling Aria!" Starlight said as Primarina attacked next only for its water to be stopped in the same manner.

"Damn it… We can't land a single hit on this thing." Mayumi said.

"What can we do?" Starlight asked

"I've got an idea… But it's kind of risky. Salazzle can poison him to chip away at his health. The risky part is that Salazzle is a Poison-type. One good hit, and she's down." Mayumi said.

"Then I'll give it cover! Primarina Return! Go, Raichu!" Starlight said switching out. "Attack with Thunderbolt and surf around its face." she said Raichu did so. "This a good enough distraction?"

"Very. Salazzle, use Poison Jab!" Mayumi said switching to Salazzle. Salazzle moved in quick as its claw glowed before jabbing into Necrozma's leg at it roared in pain.

"Good. We now have a shot. But if you want to use your link well...use this." Starlight said giving Mayumi a purple z crystal. "Poisonium Z. A gift from Plumeria before meeting with you."

"Thanks. But Z-moves can only be used once per battle, so I've only got one shot at this." Mayumi said.

"I know. That's why we need to do this right." Starlight said showing an Aloraichunium Z in her z power ring. "One shot to stop Necrozma."

"I'm ready." Mayumi said as they got their Z-Power Rings ready. "It's over now, Necrozma. Any chance of victory you had left...will wither away in an instant!"

"I know you have your reasons...but that's no excuse for stealing our light!" Starlight said. "Raichu...let's start it off!"

Raichu then took to the air as it acted like it was surfing. "Surfing the currents of the electric ocean, the one known as the hodad surfs them with expertise and skill! Raichu...use Stoked Spark Surfer!" Starlight said as Raichu rammed into Necrozma with full force. Necrozma still stood but cried out in pain as both electricity and poison surged inside it. "Mayumi...finish this!"

"You've got it!" Mayumi said as the Poisonium Z reacted. "Rising from their toxic depths, these creatures of the defiled shall rend the malicious asunder! Finishing Strike! Acid Downpour!"

Salazzle then unleashed a torrent on poison at Necrozma as it was submerged in poison. Necrozma then roared as it separated from Solgaleo. As it was floating up, Solgaleo fired something into Necrozma as it and Necrozma suddenly vanished.

"Did...did we do it?" Starlight asked.

"It would seem so." Phyco said arriving with Soliera. Solgaleo has returned to your realm to recover. As for Necrozma...it has also gone into your world injured."

"And there's a good idea on where it might end up. Right?" Mayumi asked.

"Somewhere in Alola is all we know." Phyco said. "We only know that much."

"By the way, you said that Dulse and Zossie told you about me. Did they also mention…?" Mayumi asked.

"Yes. They even provided a picture. The theory turned out to be true. You are someone born within Ultra Space." Soliera said.

"So it really was true… But what happened? How did I end up in the Standard Universe?" Mayumi asked.

"A while back...in fear of never seeing the light again. A plan was put into motion. Newborns from the confides of Ultra Space would be sent through the Ultra Wormholes into other worlds...a way so that the future generation...could be able to live in the light and not in the darkness." Phyco said.

"And one of them was...me?" Mayumi asked.

"Yes. One of the children was in fact you." Soliera said.

Mayumi was at a loss for words.

"Unbelievable… All this time, I was a native of this universe." Mayumi said.

"So what?" Starlight asked her. "That shouldn't define who you are."

"She's right. Surely the new life you've lived has meant something." Soliera said.

"You're right. It was because of this new life that I was finally able to discover my true purpose." Mayumi said. "I wouldn't have all the experiences that I would have now."

"Then there is nothing wrong with the life you have lived up till now." Phyco said. "But none the less, what we have done was unforgivable. And with that...we hope you can forgive us."

"It's alright. You were just ensuring your people's survival, after all. There's nothing wrong about that." Mayumi said.

"We have something for you." Soliera said as a small creature with a needle on its head flew towards them. "This is a Poipole."

"We understand it is a custom to give pokemon as an act of friendship. With that...we would like to give you this Poipole as a thank you for saving all of us." Phyco said.

"Really. Thanks." Mayumi said.

"We will also allow you to return home on our Solgaleo. A safe journey home to you." Soliera said.

"Thank you." they both said.

Starlight and Mayumi boarded Solgaleo as it ran through the Ultra Wormhole.

"Mayumi...I've been thinking. With what you said...I think I understand what Necrozma was trying to do." Starlight said.

"Really? Why would he need so much light, anyway?" Mayumi asked.

"Dulse and Zossie said that Necrozma crashed into their world and lost some of itself. I think...it just wanted to be like you. To feel whole." Starlight said. "I get that feeling too."

"Well… When you put it that way…" Mayumi said.

"Dan was right. No truly evil pokemon exist. The next time I see Necrozma...I'm going to show it the true light. That it doesn't need to take it all to feel whole." Starlight said. "And… when I do, I think you would have him."

"Me? Are you sure?" Mayumi asked.

"You were once like him before you met all your friends. I think you can help him do the same." Starlight said.

"Right. Thank you." Mayumi said.

"Now...let's go back. Back to our friends in Alola!" Starlight said.


	23. Final Trial! The Flower Gauntlet!

After the events with Necrozma, the two heroines had return back to Alola. With the Ultra Beasts done with for now, the group returned to the Seafolk Village where Starlight proceeded to the last island trial before the last Grand Trial.

"Did anyone even know this trial was a thing?" Hope asked.

"While we did meet Mina during the last Alolan adventure, she hadn't created a trial yet. Guess this Mina was more productive." Twilight said.

"Well...here goes." Starlight said as they entered the boat where inside were a large variety of paintings that decorated the walls and standing at a canvas was a woman with long blond hair with paint on her face and plain dress.

"Hmm. Oh. The trial goer. I was wondering when you might come. I take it you're ready for the final island trial right?" Mina asked.

"Yes. I'm ready for it." Starlight said.

"Good. Let's start. First, you will battle me." Mina said.

"A battle? All right." Starlight said. "Let's go, Raichu!"

"Come...Mawile!" Mina said as out came a creature with a large mouth like thing coming from the back of its head.

"Bzzt! Mawile, the Deceiver Pokemon! A Steel and Fairy Type! A cunning and terrifying Pokémon, its cuteness makes opponents let down their guard—and then it swallows them whole with its huge jaws." Rotomdex said.

"Mawile, use Play Rough." Mina said as Mawile ran at Raichu and cartoonishly beat up Raichu.

"Raichu, combat with Thunderbolt!" Starlight said as Raichu surged with electricity as it hit Mawile with lots of electricity. "Now finish with Brick Break!" Starlight said as Raichu hit down hard on Mawile taking it out.

"Return. I call you...Granbull!" Mina said as out came a large bulldog like creature.

"Bzzt! Granbull, the Fairy Pokemon and the evolved form of Snubbull! A Fairy Type! While it has powerful jaws, it doesn't care for disputes, so it rarely has a chance to display their might." Rotomdex said.

"Return! Go, Tsareena!" Starlight said switching out. "Attack with Trop Kick!" she said as Tsareena gave a strong kick to Granbull.

"Counter with Stone Edge." Mina said as Granbull fired many stone fragments at it.

"Counter with Leaf Storm!" Starlight said as Tsareena conjured several leaves that countered the stones as well as cut and hurt Granbull. "Finish with Hi Jump Kick!" she said as Tsareena gave a powerful Hi Jump Kick to Granbull.

"Return. Go...Ribombee!" Mina said as out came a bug like fairy creature.

"Bzzt! Ribombee, the Bee Fly Pokemon and the evolved form of Cutiefly! A Bug and Fairy Type! It can predict the weather from moisture levels and wind direction. Ribombee only reveals itself when there are a few clear days in a row." Rotomdex said.

"Return! I'm calling you out, Toucannon!" Starlight said switching to Toucannon. "Use Drill Peck!"

"Counter with Psychic." Mina said as Toucannon was stopped in midair before tossed into a wall. "Now use Dazzling Gleam." she said as Ribombee attacked Toucannon hard.

"Don't give up! Use Beak Blast!" Starlight said as Toucannon's beak heated up.

"Pollen Puff." Mina said as Ribombee fired a large ball of pollen at Toucannon, dealing damage before the Beak Blast unleashed a barrage upon Ribombee, taking it out.

"There. The battle is over. I passed?" Starlight asked.

"Hardly." Mina said giving Starlight a pink petal. "Your final trial has just begun. These petals have been given to the trial captains all over Alola. You now have to travel all over and gather each and everyone."

"Every single captain? That'll take forever!" Hope said.

"They should be at their trial sites, right?" David said.

"Not necessarily." Mina said. "I know Ilima is visiting Hao'ili Cemetery today." Mina said.

"Hope...it won't take forever. Not when you forget...we have ships." Twilight said.

"Man, I always seem to forget about that stuff." Hope said.

"Anyway, I better go get my team ready, then." Mayumi said.

"Ready? But you caught all the Ultra Beasts. What more is needed?" Starlight asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot already. We promised at Aether Paradise that we'd have a serious battle once you finish your island challenge." Mayumi said.

"Of course. How could I forget. In that case...hope you look forward to battling the Alola Champion." Starlight said.

"That will be a battle I'll look forward to." Mayumi said.

"I'll be seeing you soon." Starlight said as they boarded the ships and rocketed to Melemele Island.

And soon the trial across Alola began as we open to a scene where Starlight's Toucannon was battling a koala like creature known as Komala owned by Ilima.

"I must say, you've grown since last time, dear student." Ilima said.

"I'm not your student, but nice you thought that way." Starlight said as Toucannon charged at Komala before the scene shifted to Lush Jungle where Raichu was battling a large Araquanid owned by Lana as Mallow and the others watched.

"This reminds me of the time I caught a Kyogre with just an old fishing rod." Lana said.

"You really caught a Kyogre?" Starlight asked. "Wait, its a lie isn't it?"

"Yep." Lana said as Araquanid charged before the scene shifted to a battle between Marowak and Magmar against Lycanroc and Primarina.

"Your prowess and fighting spirit. It is so great that me and my hiker had to attack together!" Kiawe said.

"Are you even sure the hiker is okay with this?" Starlight asked.

"I'm cool with whatever." the hiker said shrugging.

"Well, won't matter for long!" Starlight said as Lycanroc charged in before the scene changed to Lycanroc battling with an Alolan Golem.

"I'm gonna send off Big Mo in style! I'm gonna win!" Sophocles said.

"In that case, give it all you've got, Sophocles!" Starlight said.

"Golem, Steam Roller!" Sophocles said as Golem fired.

"Lycanroc, Stone Edge!" Starlight said as the two attacks collided as the scene changed to Ninetales battling with an Alolan Persian owned by Nanu.

"Hmm. You've definitely changed since our grand trial." Nanu said.

"I'm a little surprised Acerola isn't here." Starlight said.

"She had better things to do for Kukui. So you've got me to deal with." Nanu said.

"I don't mind having another battle with you." Starlight said. "But I'm gonna beat you. Dazzling Gleam!" Starlight said as Ninetales unleashed its full power.

Starlight soon returned with all the petals to Mina's.

"Well done. You got all the petals." Mina said before making them into a flower brooch. "Now you have the honor of battling the totem."

"What totem is it?" Hope asked.

"Ah...it comes now." Mina said as the door opened as the group turned around as a large Ribombee flew in with its aura flaring up.

"Okay then…." Starlight said. "Go, Ninetales! Use Ice Beam!" she said sending out Ninetales as it fired a beam of Ice at Ribombee, freezing it solid and taking it out in one hit.

"Huh….honestly thought that would last longer." Mina said. "But...none the less...you passed and so...I give you Fairium Z." she said giving the Fairy Z Crystal to Starlight.

"Perfect. Now I can face Hapu." Starlight said. "Where is she?"

"She's waiting for you on Exeggutor Island." Mina said. "And she is wanting a good battle."

"Guess I better not disappoint, then." Starlight said.


	24. Grand Trial! Steadfast Hapu!

It didn't take long for the group to get a ferry to Exeggutor Island where once going on land, they saw many Alolan Exeggutor dancing about as Hapu stood under them, awaiting her challenger, her first one as Kahuna.

"I was wonderin when you would arrive." Hapu said smiling.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. But now I'm ready to get this trial underway." Starlight said proudly.

"Glad to hear it. Just don't go regrettin it after we already start." Hapu said.

Grand Trial!

Starlight vs Hapu!

"Let's start it off...Golurk!" Hapu said as out came a large stone like humanoid that towered.

"Bzzt! Golurk, the Automaton Pokemon and the evolved form of Golett! A Ghost and Ground Type! When the seal on its chest is removed, it rages indiscriminately, turning the whole town around it into a mountain of rubble." Rotomdex said.

"In that case...go, Ninetales!" Starlight said sending out Ninetales.

"Golurk, use Hammer Arm!" Hapu said as Golurk pulled an arm back.

"Counter it with Feint Attack!" Starlight said as Ninetales charged at Golurk as both attacks collided doing moderate damage to both.

"Golurk, use Stealth Rock!" Hapu said as Golurk sent pointed stones all around Starlight's part of the field.

"Ninetales, Ice Beam!" Starlight said as Ninetales hit Golurk with an ice beam as it fell.

"Return! Go, Gastrodon!" Hapu said sending out a green slug creature.

"Bzzt! Gastrodon, East Sea variant! The Sea Slug Pokemon and the evolved form of Shellos! A Water and Ground type! When it's attacked, it gushes a purple liquid that's not poisonous but makes Gastrodon's meat bitter and inedible." Rotomdex said.

"Return! Go, Tsareena." Starlight said switching out. But after she did, the pointed stones inflicted some damage on Tsareena.

"Of course, no matter what pokemon she switches to, Stealth Rock's gonna deal some damage to them." Dan said.

"Let's kick things off with Muddy Water!" Hapu said as Gastrodon made a large brown tidal wave that approached Tsareena.

"Hold on there! Attack with Leaf Storm!" Starlight said. Tsareena unleashed a massive storm of leaves that parted the wave as well as doing massive damage to Gastrodon. Sending it flying.

"Now finish with Trop Kick!" Starlight said as Tsareena landed a powerful Trop Kick that took down Gastrodon.

"Return! Go, Flygon!" Hapu said as an insectoid like dragon was sent out.

"Bzzt! Flygon, the Mystic Pokemon and the evolved form of Vibrava! A Dragon and Ground type! By flapping their wings, Flygon cause sandstorms that conceal Krookodile. The team then splits the prey they catch." Rotomdex said.

"Return! Go, Primarina!" Starlight said switching to Primarina who was attacking by the floating stones as soon as she was switched out.

"Use Earth Power!" Hapu said as Flygon erupted energy from the earth as it hit Primarina.

"Counter with Sparkling Aria!" Starlight said as Primarina conjured the water bubbles as they hit Flygon. "Then finish with Moonblast!" she said as Primarina finished Flygon with a single Moonblast.

"Well done. You've been doin pretty good so far. But I get the feeling you won't stop this next one. Come out, Mudsdale!" Hapu said as out came a large horse creature.

"Bzzt! Mudsdale, the Draft Horse Pokemon and the evolved form of Mudbray! A Ground Type! It can trudge mountain roads without rest for three days and three nights, all the while dragging a 10-ton load." Rotomdex said.

"That's Hapu's signature Pokemon." Twilight said.

"Yeah, we've always seen her with Mudsdale." David said.

"Guess that makes Mudsdale her Perfect Link of sorts." Odd said.

"Now...I think it's time to draw this battle to a close." Hapu said pressing her z crystal as she jumped into the air and stayed close to the ground. "Mudsdale...use Tectonic Rage!" Hapu said.

Mudsdale then stomped to the ground as the ground shook and shook rapidly like a massive earthquake as it did massive damage to Primarina, who was barely holding of after that attack.

"Good. We held on. But we won't survive another hit like that. So we need to end this now." Starlight said pressing her Primarium Z.

Primarina then began to sing as water gathered above it. "A concert under the sea is about to unfold! Listen to the beautiful song of this amazing soloist! Here it comes… the final note! Use Oceanic Operetta!" Starlight said as the large water bubble crashed down on Mudsdale as Primarina gave a bow as Mudsdale lied on the ground defeated.

"Well, well. I'm impressed." Hapu said.

"Thanks, Hapu. I'm glad i was able to make this exciting." Starlight said.

"And for your victory...I give you Groundium Z!" Hapu said giving it to her.

"Thank you." Starlight said.

"She did it. That's all four Grand Trials." Twilight said. "Meaning...she can challenge the League."

"So it's up Mount Lanakila. I'm so ready for this." Starlight said.

"Yeah… Not gonna lie, I'm really looking forward to this." Mayumi said.

"Same here." Starlight said.

And so, the group began making their way up Mount Lanakila on Ula Ula. But as they travelled, they were astonished to see a large crater in their path and lying in it was a very weakened Necrozma.

"What're you doing here?" Hope asked.

"This must be where it crashed after it left." Starlight said as she got close to it. "Necrozma." she said as it looked at her. "You've felt empty for a long time, haven't you? I know how that can feel sometimes. So...I want to make things right." she said giving Necrozma some of the light in her z power ring as it recovered and floated before them.

"Light." Necrozma said calmly.

"Necrozma. I know how it feels to be devoid of light. Heck, Ultra Megapolis was devoid of light. But it was because of that, that I've met all of these guys. The adventures that I went on with them helped fill the light that I was missing. Starlight and I are hoping that we can do the same for you." Mayumi said.

"So please...come with us." Starlight as she and Mayumi put out their hands. Necrozma hesitated for a moment before reaching its hand out as well.

"The two of us are going to be in our biggest battle yet soon. Maybe, by watching us, you'll see the light that coursed through us for yourself." Mayumi said.

Necrozma shook it head in an agreement to that statement.

"Necrozma is all yours Mayumi. As for me...I'm off to face my destiny. When I come back down...it will be our biggest battle yet." Starlight said continuing on ahead.


	25. Alola League and Fight between Friends!

Inside the Alola League which sat on Mount Lanakila, Starlight battled the four members selected for the Alola region's very own Elite Four. These members were Molayne, Olivia, Acerola and Kahili. All of them powerful trainers from across the region. After clearing all four of them as Starlight made it to the summit, she faced one final challenge and that was Hau.

"I've been wanting this since the beginning, Starlight. A fun battle between us, and now here we are." Hau said.

"All that's standing between me and that chair. Let's do this." Starlight said.

(Cue- Battle! Hau! Version 2- Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon)

The battle soon started as both Starlight and Hau were giving it their all as they battled. One battle was Ninetales vs Noivern as Ninetales took it down. Then it went to Tsareena against Tauros, combatting its tackling with its kicks. Next was Toucannon against Leafeon as Leafeon dodged left and right before a Drill Peck hit it. Then came Raichu against Crabominable as it combatted its ice and fighting power with its psychic power as Raichu enjoyed itself. Then came Lycanroc against Raichu as it dodged left and right before lunged at Raichu with Crunch. Then the final battle took place as as Primarina battled Incineroar. Both pokemon battled hard for each of their trainers before Primarina overcame Incineroar with its signature Z move.

"There...I've finally done it." Starlight said as she approached the chair and sat. "I've become this Alola's champion."

"Well…. Alternate Alola Champion, if you wanna get technical." Twilight said.

"I said this Alola." Starlight said.

"Doesn't matter how you slice it, you're still a Champion, through and through." Mayumi said.

"True. And as Champion...you and I will be battling back on Melemele...just as promised." Starlight said.

"I won't plan on going easy." Mayumi said.

"Neither will I." Starlight said.

The group soon returned to Melemele Island where a party was had soon gone underway celebrating Alola's first champion. It was during this celebration that Mayumi and Starlight each took their parts on opposite sides of the fighting stage.

"Seems now is finally our time. We've kept this off long enough." Starlight said.

"Yes. We've both knew this was coming. It's finally time to see which of us is better." Mayumi said.

And so….an unforgettable fight between two trainers...began.

(Cue- For the Sake of Mutual Proof- Tales of Xillia 2)

"Let's go out first...Lycanroc!" Starlight said sending out Lycanroc.

"I'm starting with you, Sandslash!" Mayumi said sending out Sandslash.

"Lycanroc, start off with Fire Fang!" Starlight said as Lycanroc ran towards Sandslash as its jaws flamed with fire.

"Use Metal Claw!" Mayumi said.

Sandslash's Metal Claw and Lycanroc's Fire Fang both struck hard. Lycanroc howled in pain as Sandslash's claws hit its side and it bit down on Sandslash's arm.

"Looks like this journey has gotten both of us better." Mayumi said.

"Yeah. It has. Lycanroc...Use Thunder Fang!" Starlight said as Lycanroc got in close as it bit into Sandslash, sending electricity into its body, forcing the creature back.

"Excellent work, Sandslash. Leave the rest to us." Mayumi said as she recalled Sandslash. "Let's go, Ampharos!" Mayumi said switching to a large yellow sheep creature.

"Lycanroc, let's keep going. Attack Ampharos with Stone Edge!" Starlight said as Lycanroc fired pointed stones at Ampharos.

"Oh no you don't! Use Iron Tail!" Mayumi said as Ampharos swatted away the Stone Edge with its tail.

"Not...use Crunch!" Starlight said as Lycanroc bit onto Ampharos's tail with Crunch before being hit with some electricity leaving it paralyzed.

"It's Ampharos' Static ability. Any Pokemon that uses physical attacks against it get paralyzed." Leia said.

"Gotcha. Use Electro Ball!" Mayumi said as Ampharos hit Lycanroc with a powerful ball of electricity.

"Lycanroc, Return! I choose you, Tsareena!" Starlight said sending Tsareena out. "Use Leaf Storm!" she called out as Tsareena unleashed a barrage of leaves against Ampharos.

"You did well, Ampharos. Get some rest." Mayumi said recalling Ampharos. "You're up, Honchkrow!"

"Better not take the chance. Return, Tsareena. Go, Raichu!" Starlight said switching out.

"Use Night Slash!" Mayumi said.

"I knew Honchkrow had Dark Type traits...but I needed to think fast." Starlight said to herself as Honchkrow attacked. "Use Electric Terrain!" she shouted as Raichu filled the field with electricity. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Starlight said before suddenly appearing before Honchkrow and zapping it before it could dodge.

"How did it move so fast?" Jude asked.

"Raichu's ability. Its called Surge Surfer. It doubles Raichu's Speed during Electric Terrain." Twilight said.

"You doing okay there, Honchkrow?" Mayumi asked.

"Not for long! Use, Brick Break!" Starlight said.

"Time for a little Payback!" Mayumi said as both pokemon hit the other as they both fell out of the air.

"Return!" both of them said.

"You're up now, Decidueye!" Mayumi said.

"Help me out...Toucannon!" Starlight said.

"Might be in a bit of a disadvantage here… But we can pull through this. Use Steel Wing!" Mayumi said.

"Ready a Beak Blast!" Starlight said as Toucannon's beak heated up. Decidueye landed a hard blow onto Toucannon but not before being burned by its beak. "Fire!" she said as Toucannon unleashed its power as Decidueye barely held on against the attack.

"Don't go down on me just yet. Time to lay the Smack Down!" Mayumi said. Decidueye then fired a stone at Toucannon's head sending it crashing.

"Don't take that sitting down! Use Drill Peck!" Starlight said as Toucannon flew at Decidueye in a spiral and drilling into it with Drill Peck.

"Return!" Mayumi said recalling Decidueye. She's down to two Pokemon now, so she has to make this count. "This is probably a bad idea, but here goes. Go, Araquanid!"

"Time for another round of Beak Blast!" Starlight said as Toucannon's beak warmed up.

"Not this time. Use Liquidation!" Mayumi said as Araquanid rammed into Toucannon, knocking it out. But after doing so suffered painful burn.

"You did good. Now...come out, Primarina!" Starlight said switching to Primarina. "Use Moonblast!" Starlight said as Primarina attacked Araquanid with a large sphere of energy as hit hit Araquanid.

"I have two Pokemon left, but she still has three if I count the Tsareena she called back. I'll have to turn this around somehow." Mayumi said to herself. "Use Infestation!"

Araquanid then infested Primarina with tiny bugs.

"Now I can't escape. Use Moonblast!" Starlight said as Primarina fired another moonblast at Araquanid.

"I'm gonna have to risk it… Use Leech Life!" Mayumi said.

Primarina's energy was zapped by Araquanid before a large blue aura surrounded it.

"Torrent...Perfect. Primarina, use Sparkling Aria!" Starlight said as Primarina hit Araquanid with multiple water bubbles that were stronger against it than normal, despite Araquanid still holding on.

"Man, when it comes to Special Attacks, Araquanid can take a hit." Scott said.

"We gotta keep pushing. Use Hyper Voice!" Starlight said.

"Use Bubble Beam!" Mayumi said.

Both attacks hit the other as both pokemon fell.

"Return! Go, Tsareena!" Starlight said.

"I've only got one Pokemon left…" Mayumi said as she returned Araquanid. "It's all on you...Salazzle!"

"I had a feeling you'd save Salazzle for last." Starlight said. "Tsareena, use Hi Jump Kick!" Starlight said as Tsareena lunged at Salazzle with a powerful kick.

"Flame Burst!" Mayumi said as it laid in a close in Flame Burst after taking the kick.

"Return! Last one...Come out, Ninetales!" Starlight said sending it out.

"It's down to the last Pokemon. It all comes down to this." David said.

"Ninetales, use Mist!" Starlight said as Ninetales released a fog of mist as it disappeared inside it.

"Calm down. We can catch her. Use Sweet Scent." Mayumi said.

"She's trying to lure Ninetales out. Ninetales, forget hiding! Use Extrasensory!" Starlight said as Salazzle was hit with a psychic attack.

"Use Poison Jab!" Mayumi said as Salazzle struck Ninetales in the chest.

"The two of them are still hanging on, but it looks like the battle will end soon. The first one to land an attack will win." David said.

"Mayumi...let's end this in style!" Starlight said showing her z power ring with Psychium Z in it.

"I couldn't agree more." Mayumi said doing the same with Poisonium Z.

"Let's go!" they both said touching their Z crystals.

"Shattered Psyche!" Starlight said.

"Acid Downpour!" Mayumi said.

Both attacks collided with one another in equal force before a large and intense explosion went off in the middle of the field. Both trainers coughed as the smoke cleared before they both saw their pokemon lying on the ground.

"That was some force. I didn't expect something like this to happen." Mayumi said.

"Me neither. A draw….I'm just as surprised as you are." Starlight said.

"To be able to push forward in the face of adversity. That's what it means to be strong. We've both shown examples of that." Mayumi said.

"Yeah. I'm actually glad things turned out like this. I can tell good things are gonna come our way." Starlight said.

Mayumi nods before Necrozma shown a light on Mayumi's hand, causing three Z crystals to reveal themselves on it. The Solgalium Z, Lunalium Z and Ultranecrozium Z.

"These Z crystals… Are they for…" Starlight began.

"In that case, you two better take these." Mayumi said passing the Solgalium Z to Twilight and Lunalium Z to Hope.

"I'll make sure this is used properly." Twilight said.

"Me too." Hope said.

"And if you feel that you want them fused with Necrozma…" Mayumi said giving Twilight and hope two strange devices. They were called N-Solarizer and N-Lunarizer.

"Ah, that's right. That Colress guy gave us those while Starlight was in the Pokemon League." Genis said.

"Yeah. He felt kinda familiar but it'll be something we figure out another day." Connor said.

"Now if only we could figure out a way back to our Alola." Brandish said.

As the group celebrated, watching them from afar was a young man with a large pack as his phone rang.

"Hey, boss. No...they beat Necrozma. I couldn't get close to the List. So I guess now we go with plan B?" he asked. "Perfect. I'll make the call then. The call of Team Rocket's Revival!" he said.


	26. Wicked Union! Team Rainbow Rocket!

Tapu Fini's Narration: A few days after the celebration in Melemele, we received a call from Sophocles that someone was hacking into his Festival Plaza, a service that allows communication with Trainers all over the world, or so it was supposed to be. It got taken over by a strange group known as Team Rainbow Rocket, who even blocked Sophocles' admin rights and ensured that Trainers can't use their own Pokemon. However, there was a facility called the Battle Agency where Trainers can battle with other Trainers' Pokemon, almost like the Battle Factory at the Battle Frontier. Using that, Elize, Kirumi and Colette were able to drive them back, giving Sophocles full access to the Festival Plaza again. Little did we know, it was only just the beginning.

At the ships, the groups were just doing their normal things as Rarity was with several different white poodle like creatures.

"What in the? What's with the Furfrou?" Jexi said.

"I read about how they're styled back in Kalos so I went and caught a lot of them so I could style them." Rarity said.

"Geez. What is it with girls and poodles?" Jexi said as his Eevee came onto his shoulder before jumping to the TV and pushing the power button. "And I gotta figure out where you keep learning those tricks." he said giving it a treat before seeing a news program on Aether Paradise. But as he watched, he noticed a wormhole opening over it. "What in the?" he said before people in black with rainbow colored r's on their uniforms were invading. "No way...Team Rocket?" Jexi's comm was beeping at this.

"Jexi, you saw it too, didn't you?" David asked.

"Yes...its like Team Rocket is...what?" Jexi said as he and his group saw a man in black walk past the camera.

"No way...it can't be! Giovanni?!" Dan said.

"Giovanni? Wasn't he Team Rocket's leader before it disbanded?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah...I thought he had given up on his criminal ways." Dan said. "Guess I was wrong."

"Remember, this is an alternate Alola. This might not be the Giovanni we know." David said.

"And it's an Ultra Wormhole so that could be an alternate Giovanni altogether." Lemon said.

"Wait, someone else is coming onto the screen." Robin said as the man with the large pack grabbed the camera.

"Hello, people of Alola. You don't know me but that's okay. My name is Trip, I'm a member of the Talented Twenty of the Hobbyists." he said. "And as you can see...me and my pals have just taken over Aether Paradise. And in a few short hours...the same thing will happen to all of Alola. But luckily...there's a way to stop this. And I speak directly to Hope the Victor, Jexi the Hunter and David Ishihara. The List...we know you have it. Surrender it to me in a few hours or we completely take over Alola. Your choice." he said before the camera was wrecked.

"So, the Hobbyists followed us here, too." Maki said.

"First Note in the Warrior Universe and now Trip in the Beast Universe. If they're so dead set on isolating the universes, why are they crossing them to aid the loyalist groups? Either there's an ulterior motive going on or everyone in that agency is screwed up in the head." Leonora said.

"And another matter is what is this List thing they're talking about?" Black Star asked.

"I know." Hope said. "Clint told me about it back in Republic City. Apparently its an enchanted list that gives the name of current living Law Makers that are descended from the Mystics of old. The ones who made the Laws. It was the reason why Diablo sent Theo after Clint."

"If it's that important to Diablo, then we can't let him get his hands on it, no matter the circumstances." David said.

"We don't even know why he wants it so bad, but one thing's for certain, it can't be good in his hands." Tapu Fini said.

"Law Makers….wait…." Gundham said remembering what Abe no Seimei said back in Aytolis. "I think I've figured it out. The reason for these alliances with the loyalist groups. Abe no Seimei told me he was able to create objects with powers. Their true gain...is to collect those with the power to make new laws!"

"An army of Law Makers?" Shuichi asked.

"Law Makers still retain their Laws as long as the catalyst is intact. If he can make an army like that, it will be an unstoppable force." Ross said.

"Plus, according to Linc, Law Makers don't just retain their Laws but can make new ones too. It would mean an unending arsenal." Himiko said.

"All the more reason why Diablo isn't getting that list. And another reason for us to stop Team Rocket before their plan falls through." Jexi said.

"A full on assault against Team Rocket...sounds good to me." Dan said. "But this is Giovanni we're dealing with. Having battled him several times, he has to have thought things through with this plan of his."

"And with these Ultra Wormholes, Trip and Giovanni will no doubt have allies with them." Mayumi said.

"Okay...then here's how we can tackle this. Trainers each pair in teams of two. That way if we do run into trouble, there won't be a risk of being outnumbered several to one." Jexi said.

"Sounds like a plan. Mayumi and I will take the west wing." David said.

"And Jude and I will take the east wing." Sectonia said.

"Me and Twilight will act as a distraction. Drawing away most of their forces to the courtyard." Hope said.

"Then I'll lead Starlight and Leia down the center...straight to Giovanni himself." Dan said.

"The rest of us will buckle down and keep that list out of their hands." Petra said.

"Yeah. Speaking of...where is it anyway?" Jexi asked.

"The library of this ship." Alisa said.

"Wait so my group has it? How did that happen?" Jexi said.

"Well I kinda thought the box just had a bunch of history books inside and I'm not much of a History buff so I gave them to Robin for safekeeping." Hope said.

"At least we won't have to worry about it being in plain sight or anything." Shuichi said.

"And our ship has an incredible security system so no intruder can get in easily." Tails said.

"Way to rub it in…" Hope said.

"Anyway, we've got our battle lines, so let's get moving." David said.

Aether Paradise…

Trip waited at the top of the building before he saw Hope walk up to the entrance. "Well well, right on time. I knew you would come to your senses. So...you got the List right?" Trip asked.

"Sorry...but I'm not giving it up." Hope said.

"Excuse me?" Trip asked.

"We figured out you and the Hobbyists' little plan. You want the List, and people with the ability to make laws so you'd have an invincible army. Is that your goal, or did i miss a few steps?" Hope asked.

"Hehehe. They told me you were some guesser. Your half right. We do plan to use the list to track down all the current law makers and their descendants...but your far off from our use of them." Trip said.

"So what do you need the Law Makers for anyway?" Hope asked.

"To create a law that can alter the universe itself." Trip said.

"You want to reset the universe back to its separate forms. You guys don't like them all mixed together." Hope said.

"I won't give away the end game but lets say when this one law has been created, there's going to be some big changes." Trip said.

"Not gonna happen. My friends and I are gonna stop you." Hope said.

"Always the hero archetype… Before I leave you all to your dooms, let me ask you one question. Do you know how we were able to conquer Aether Foundation so easily?" Trip asked.

"How? Wait, don't answer...you had someone on the inside." Hope said.

"Oh-ho! So you are good at correct guesses." Trip said.

"Yes...though his skill in battle are left to be desired." a voice said as out came a familiar branch chief with some Team Rocket Grunts. This was Faba.

"Faba. Lemme guess, you wanted more recognition of your skills." Hope asked.

"Giovanni can save a lot more pokemon if he is spear heading this. Plus if I play my cards right, I will find myself in a cushy position as President." Faba said.

"And people say I have an ego." Hope said. "Well, when I'm done with you, your status will be the least of your worries."

"Please. I outnumber you three to one." Faba said.

"No!" a voice said as Twilight joined him. "Its Three to two."

"It doesn't matter, you're still outnumbered." Faba said.

"Numbers don't matter when you have strong and trusted Pokemon with you." Hope said. "So you gonna battle us or what?"

"Let's do it than. Claydol!" Faba said sending out Claydol as his grunts sent out two Raticate.

"Kommo-o!" Twilight said.

"Let's do this, Oranguru!" Hope said throwing a ball as out came a large orangutan like creature. As it landed, it sat down and brandished a leaf fan, stroking its beard.

"Bzzt! Oranguru, the Sage Pokemon! A Normal and Psychic type! It normally spends its time meditating in the treetops. It throws Poké Balls and gives other Pokémon orders as it pleases." Rotomdex said.

"So, you've got a backup Trainer, if anything." Faba said. "Grunts, take care of that waste of time."

The two Raticate went at Oranguru before Kommo-o intercepted hitting them both with Sky Uppercuts.

"The grunts are mine. Focus on Faba." Twilight said.

"Got it." Hope said. "Okay Oranguru, Confuse Ray!"

Oranguru whipped its fan and blasted a beam of light at Claydol, stunning it. "And now, use Instruct!"

Oranguru nodded and positioned his fan at Kommo-o, as it glowed, Kommo-o suddenly moved without warning and used Sky Uppercut without a command from Twilight and smashed Claydol into the ground.

"What the…?!" Faba said.

"Like that? Instruct is a different kind of move, and Oranguru knows it all too well. It lets him allow whichever pokemon that took its turn before him use the move it already used." Hope said.

"So you got lucky. No worries." Faba said recalling Claydol. "Go, Bruxish!" he said. "Attack Oranguru with Crunch!" he said as Bruxish swam at Oranguru.

"Oranguru, come back!" Hope said returning Oranguru as Bruxish missed. "Your turn, Ariados!"

Hope called out a large pink spider.

"String Shot!" Hope said as Ariados shot thread at Bruxish and wrapped it up. "Followed by Bug Bite!"

Ariados pulled Bruxish in and then jabbed it with its fangs, biting on it.

"Return!" Faba said. "You foolish child. I will crush your lucky streak! Hypno!" Faba said sending out Hypno. "Use Hypnosis!" he said as Hypno swung its pendulum left and right.

"Oh no you dont! Use Pin Missile!" Hope ordered.

"Counter with Psychic!" Faba said as Hypno caught the attack and sent it back.

"Return!" Hope said. "Hey, Faba! I just wanna make something clear...by the end of this next battle...I'll completely humiliate you!"

"Is that suppose to be a joke?" Faba asked as he laughed.

"Nope." Hope said. "Let's do this together, Lunala!" Hope said as Lunala descended.

"Big deal. I can easily beat that beast." Faba said.

"You won't be beating it." Hope said revealing a z ring.

"A z ring? But...how?" Faba said.

"We all came prepared for this thanks to friends. So...its fitting to have the power of Z moves by our side!" Hope said. "Here I go!"

Activating the Z Ring, Hope did the routine for the Ghost type as Lunala powered up. Her third eye glowed, and sent Hypno through an ultra wormhole before flying into it herself and coming out in ultra space.

"Gaze upon the beast that covers the moon, and fall before its devastating power! This is the power of the night!" Hope said as Lunala assumed her full moon position as six orbs of silver light appeared. "Go, Lunala! Use Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom!"

After letting out a mighty screech into the air, Lunala fired six laser beams from each of the orbs of light surrounding her at Hypno. They each combined into one large beam one by one as it launched a devastating blast as Hypno. After which, Hypno was sent flying back through the Ultra Wormhole and into Faba as both lied unconscious.

"What power…" Twilight said.

"Okay, we got the outside guys!" Hope said as coming out was David, Jude, Mayumi, Leia, Starlight, Dan and Sectonia.

"Geez… They really did a number on the place." Leia said.

"Yes. If this is their remodelling from the outside, imagine what the inside would be like." Sectonia said.

"Hopefully it all goes back to normal when we kick them out." Dan said as the doors opened.

"Let's get going." Starlight said as the seven of them marched inside.

"You think they'll be all right?" Hope asked.

"I know they will." Twilight said.

"Hehehe. No they won't." Trip said laughing nearby. "You don't even know what makes Team Rainbow Rocket so incredibly terrifying."

"Terrifying?" Hope asked.

"You think it's just normal grunts? You're sadly mistaken. We have incredible forces on our sides from many alternate regions. I'm writheing with anticipation just to see your friends destroyed by them." Trip said.

"They won't. They're tough. They can handle it." Hope said. "They haven't even fought these forces yet and you're already jumping to conclusions?"

"If I remember that's what you do best, Hope the Victor." Trip said.

"Well you're gonna see for yourself just what my friends can do." Hope said.

"Either way...Team Rainbow Rocket will win in the end." Trip said.


	27. Aquatic Showdow! David vs Archie!

As soon as the seven had entered, they found themselves in a strange lobby. "This is definitely the main room of Lusamine's compound. But something doesn't feel right." Starlight said.

"Yeah. It seemed way too easy for us to get in." Dan said.

"They're probably gonna throw more at us as we go on. That's how these things usually work." Jude said before a siren blared.

"What the? Did we trip an alarm or something?" Leia asked as four tunnels opened underneath David, Sectonia, Jude and Mayumi as they fell in. Leia nearly fell in as well before Dan got her.

"I knew it. It was a trap!" Dan said.

"But where are they going?" Starlight asked.

With David, he screamed as he slid down the tube before falling into a large pool of water. "Well...that was...unexpected." he said before looking around seeing nothing but water and only a few floating platforms.

"Ahahaha! I see. So you fell into my room huh?" a voice said as standing on a platform was a man in black and blue with a bandana bearing an A made of bone. "Welcome...My name is Archie of Team Aqua!"

"A pleasure… And it's not like I wanted to dive in." David said as he got out of the water.

"I designed this room myself. It reminds me a lot of how I conquered Hoenn by completely flooding it." Archie said.

"Flooding it? How does that work?" David asked.

"Easy...I have control of the pokemon that expands the sea! I control the great Kyogre!" Archie said.

"Is that so?" David asked.

"That eye… So you have Kyogre's power as well." Archie said.

"Makes sense since we're from alternate realities." David said.

"Yeah...and we've taken Kyogre's power in the same way." Archie said showing his own eye looking the same. "Though I won't be letting you go. See, the rooms made so only someone who wins a battle can leave."

"So all I have to do is beat you?" David asked.

"If you can. If you lose to me however, the platform you're standing on will clamp onto your feet and pull you under. You'll drown." Archie said.

"Wouldn't want that, now would we? Alright, I'll take you on." David said.

"Then let's begin." Archie said.

David vs Archie!

(Cue-NateWantstoBattle Legend of Zelda Original: Drowning)

"Let's go, Mightyena!" Archie said sending out Mightyena.

"Let's get this show on the road!" David said sending out Dustox.

"Mightyena, Fire Fang!" Archie called. Mightyena leapt between the platforms, fangs glowing brightly with flames.

"Use Poison Powder, then Silver Wind!" David called.

Dustox unleashed poison particles onto Mightyena before sending it flying with silver wind.

"Stay strong and hit it with Ice Fang instead!" Archie said as Mightyena charged with icy fangs.

"Venoshock!" David called. Dustox bombarded Mightyena with poisonous power taking it down.

"Return! Go, Crobat!" Archie said sending out a bat with four wings.

"Go for it. Use Confusion!" David called.

"Use Dark Pulse!" Archie said as a pulse of dark energy knocked back the confusion and hit Dustox dead on. "Now use Air Slash!" he added as Crobat slashed Dustox and the air.

"Guess I should've expected that. Return!" David said recalling Dustox and sending out Milotic.

"No matter. I'll conquer even water dwelling pokemon! Use Sludge Bomb!" Archie said as Crobat fired a ball of sludge at Milotic.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady. Use Attract!" David called. Milotic then sent a heart at Crobat who then looked at Milotic with lust. "You'll have to forgive her. She's quite affectionate. Now, Ice Beam!"

Milotic fired a beam of ice at Crobat, freezing it solid as it was sent crashing.

"Return! Go, Muk!" Archie said as Muk was sent out. "Use Thunder Punch!" he said as Muk cloaked its fist with electricity.

"Iron Tail!" David called as Milotic hit Muk with its tail as it only sunk into its slimy body.

"Ha! It'll take more than that to beat my Muk!" Archie said as the punch landed.

"Gotta get her out of there. Milotic, return!" David said recalling her. "Let's go, Swampert!"

Swampert appeared on the platform as it then dove into the water.

"Use Gunk Shot! Maybe we can poison it out." Archie said as Muk fired gunk from its body.

"Don't count on it." David said as he tapped his Mega Ring. "May the bonds that unite us pave the way towards the future! Mega Evolve!"

Swampert then Mega Evolved. Becoming more bulkier and adept to swimming.

"Huh? Mega Evolve? Is that suppose to be some flashy trick?" Archie said.

"It may seem like that at first, but the results may surprise you. Use Mud Bomb!" David said.

Swampert then fired a large ball of mud at Muk taking it out.

"Return! Take out that pest, Sharpedo!" Archie said as Sharpedo entered the water.

"Sharpedo is fast… I'll guess have to match it." David said as he recalled Swampert and sent out his own Sharpedo.

"I see that you have your own Sharpedo as well." Archie said. "This is gonna be interesting."

"You'll lucky I can only Mega Evolve my Pokemon once per battle." David said. David said.

"So even Sharpedo has the capability to mega evolve. Something I'll keep in mind once I conquer Alola the same way I did Hoenn." Archie said.

"Assuming I even give you the chance. Use Poison Fang!" David said.

"Use your own Poison Fang!" Archie said as both Sharpedo's attacks cancelled each other out. "Grr...use Liquidation than!" he said as Sharpedo rammed into David's while cloaked in water.

"Now, Payback!" David called. His Sharpedo took the blow from Archie's,and paid it back with twice the power.

"Return! Now...I call out my servant! The one who expands the seas! Kyogre!" Archie said as out came the Sea Basin Pokemon itself, Kyogre.

"So, that's your Kyogre. Just as impressive as mine." David said.

"As yours? Are you expecting to tell me that…" Archie said.

"Yep. I caught Kyogre, too. But I'm not gonna send him out for obvious reasons. You know, alternate reality paradox and stuff." David said.

"Fine. Then I'll just put you to shame by destroying your pokemon! Use Thunder!" Archie said as Kyogre unleashed a bolt of electricity at Sharpedo, taking it out with one hit.

"Looks like I won't be needing you for this one, Kyogre. Let's go, Froslass!" David said.

"This should be easy. Use Ancient Power!" Archie said as Kyogre sent a large stone hurdling at Froslass.

"Use Ominous Wind!" David said as the wind broke the stone and dealt minor damage to the large pokemon.

"Your attacks are useless! I will see my ambition through!" Archie said.

"Not if I have this." David said getting his Z Power Ring out with Icium Z. "We better pull this off right." David thought to himself as he performed the motion. "O ravenous queen of ice, cast your power unto those that would fall under your silver embrace! Finishing strike! Subzero Slammer!"

Froslass then rose on an ice pillar before firing a large beam of ice at Kyogre, freezing it into a crystal before it erupted, taking down Kyogre.

"What…? No." Archie said recalling Kyogre. "It can't be. It can't be!" Archie said before his platform clamped onto his feet. "I will ….I will rule all of the seas!" Archie declared before he was pulled under.

"Well, they say that in order to rise to the top, you have to start at the bottom." David said as Froslass giggled. "That was a good one wasn't it? Now… How the heck do we get out of here?"

David then saw the water drain as floor rose from underneath and a door opened at the side of the room.

"Who would've guessed?" David asked himself as he and Froslass went towards the door.


	28. White Hot Battle! Sectonia vs Maxie!

Sectonia, as she tumbled through her chute, did her best to slow herself down as she plummeted. Approaching the end, she buzzed her wings and pushed against the force pushing her forward in an attempt to slow her down. But it was too late as she landed in the sands of a recreational desert with the sun shining down intensely.

"That was thoroughly unpleasant…" Sectonia said. "And it's so hot… Could this be… Oh, no…"

"So...you are my opponent." a voice said a man in red and black approached the field. "I am Maxie of Team Magma."

"A pleasure. Or at least it would've been if I knew how it was possible to fall in that chute." Sectonia said.

"Try not to think about it too much. Just focus on the fact that you will be battling me, and only the winner will leave this room I created." Maxie said. "Do you know why I made this room? It's to remind me of how I used Groudon's power to expand the lands of Hoenn."

"Groudon's power…" Sectonia said.

"I take it that means that you have a Groudon of your own as well." Maxie said.

"Yes, but… I haven't exactly fully tapped into his power yet." Sectonia said.

"While I on the other hand have taken it to realms thought unimaginable." Maxie said showing one of his eyes was red crystal.

"Just like a friend of mine's except his is blue." Sectonia said.

"Then your friend will fall next after I finish with you. And I should warn you...when you do lose, the sands of this desert will swallow you whole, no air or a way out of it." Maxie said.

"A battle to the death, huh? Very well." Sectonia said.

"You seem eager to face me." Maxie said.

"You probably won't believe me when I say this, but I've died once already." Sectonia said.

"You're right...I don't believe you. But it doesn't matter anyway." Maxie said.

Sectonia vs Maxie

"Mightyena!" Maxie said sending out Mightyena.

"Let's go, Ariados!" Sectonia called.

"Destroy it! Use Fire Fang!" Maxie said as Mightyena lunged at it with flaming fangs.

"Use Infestation!" Sectonia said infesting Mightyena with bugs as it stopped to bite at them. "Now for a Fell Stinger!"

Ariados then rammed Mightyena with its stinger.

"Return! Crobat, go!" Maxie said switching to Crobat. "Attack with Air Slash!" he said.

"This is not good." Sectonia said switching out Ariados for Altaria.

"Attack! Use Sludge Bomb!" Maxie said.

"Go for a Dragon Pulse!" Sectonia said blasting Crobat with Dragon power sending it flying.

"Return! I call upon you, Weezing!" Maxie said as out came a large creature spraying a poisonous gas out of nodes on its body.

"Can't take any chances here." Sectonia said as she recalled Altaria and sent out Camerupt.

"So its that pokemon? A surprise but nothing I can't overcome. Weezing, use Shadow Ball!" Maxie said as Weezing launched a ball of darkness.

"Lava Plume!" Sectonia called. Camerupt erupted a large plume of lava that made the ball vanish before it touched Weezing's gas causing a massive explosion to itself.

"Return! Now let's see how you handle a real Camerupt!" Maxie said switching to a Camerupt of his own.

"This is going to be interesting." Sectonia said. "Use Magnitude!"

"Counter with Earthquake!" Maxie ordered as both pokemon unleashed powerful earth shaking attacks at one another before both knocked each other out.

"Return! I admit...you've given me a bit of trouble...but that ends now. I call upon this one. The one that has granted land and ended the disputes of my world! I call upon you now...Groudon!" Maxie said as out came Groudon itself as it let out a fearsome roar.

"That's one ferocious roar. I could never forget that. Let's go, Sceptile!" Sectonia called.

"Wipe it out! Use Flamethrower!" Maxie said as Groudon breathed fire from its mouth.

"May the bonds that unite us pave the way towards the future! Mega Evolve!" Sectonia chanted activating her Mega Necklace. Sceptile in response Mega Evolved.

"You're forme change does not mean anything!" Maxie said as Sceptile braved the Flamethrowers. While it took a lot of damage it still stood.

"Maxie...you may be smart and have ideals...but I am not one who will return to the dark. Not ever again!" Sectonia said revealing a z ring on her arm. "Sceptile...return! Vespiquen!" Sectonia said switching out.

"You're switching out? That bug is no match for Groudon's might." Maxie said.

"Then what happens next will be a dose of irony for you." Sectonia said while activating the Z-ring. "Insects may be lowly creatures, but where they lack in status, they make for in versatility. Finishing strike! Savage Spin Out!"

Vespiquen then produced silk from its body as it used it to wrap up Groudon into a large cocoon. Vespiquen then grabbed it and began smashing it all about the arena before spinning it and smashing it into the ground, breaking loose releasing a fainted Groudon.

"It can't be." Maxie said recalling Groudon. "It was...perfect." he said sinking into the sand. "Land is superior!" he called out before being completely engulfed.

"That's what I said about beauty when I went mad. Learned my lesson the hard way." Sectonia said.

The light died down, revealed to be a large heat lamp before a door opened up for her.

"Looks like I'm done here." Sectonia said as she proceeded, thinking about Maxie's crystal eye. Perhaps some day, she'll fully utilize Groudon's power in her own way. Until then...she would continue fighting for her friends.


	29. A Cosmic Bout! Mayumi vs Cyrus!

"Ahhh! When is this crazy ride going to end?" Mayumi shouted as she fell down the chute.

"I know, it's crazy!" Rotomdex said.

"Why are you here?" Mayumi asked.

"I was napping in your bag but I guess we're doing this!" Rotomdex said before they hit the ground. Looking around, they saw the room was decorated with projectors showing stars, planets and galaxies.

"Wow… It looks so beautiful." Mayumi said.

"I'm glad you like it." a voice said. They turned to see a man with a serious looking face with light blue spiky hair. "I am Cyrus of Team Galactic." he said.

"Team Galactic...if memory serves...they were an organization focused in the Sinnoh Region." Rotomdex said.

"Girl...tell me...is this world new?" Cyrus asked Mayumi.

"Maybe. Depends on what you mean by it." Mayumi said.

"Seeing as the way you spoke had some emotion to it, this is not the new world I had sought to create with the pokemon that control time and space." Cyrus said. "Still, there are interesting features to it." he said looking at Rotomdex. "But...I need to bring my new world back...so I'll have to take care of you...the obstacle in my path."

"Emotions have the ability to convey people's thoughts into strength, as you'll soon see." Mayumi said.

"Then let us begin. Come, Houndoom!" Cyrus said sending out a black hound with curved horns.

"I'll start things off with Araquanid!" Mayumi said as she sent it out.

"Use Dark Pulse." Cyrus said as Houndoom unleashed a powerful pulse of darkness towards Araquanid who easily took it head on.

"Nice work. Now, use Bubble Beam!" Mayumi said as Araquanid fired a beam of bubbles that burst against Houndoom, causing massive damage to it.

"Use Fire Blast." Cyrus said with Houndoom firing a man shaped fire blast.

"Charge through with Liquidation!" Mayumi said. Araquanid burst through Fire Blast as it rammed into Houndoom.

"Return. Honchkrow!" Cyrus said switching to Honchkrow. "Use Sky Attack." he said as Honchkrow flew high into the air.

"Time to switch out. Great job, Araquanid." Mayumi said as she switched to Sandslash.

"Such a strange looking Sandslash. But its appearance matters not." Cyrus said as Honchkrow flew down at Sandslash.

"It will in a minute. Use Icicle Spear!" Mayumi said.

"Icicle Spear?" Cyrus wondered as Sandslash fired it at Honchkrow taking it out.

"Return. I see...so the reason for its appearance...is because its typing is different than the Sandslash I am used to. Another interesting feature of this world. I send you out, Crobat!" Cyrus said as out came Crobat.

"This will be no problem for Sandslash. Fire another Icicle Spear!" Mayumi said.

Sandslash fired more of its quills as Crobat was quickly dodging them.

"Counter with Super Fang." Cyrus said as Crobat zoomed in on Sandslash before biting into it.

"Guess we set that one up. Let's try something different. Metal Claw!" Mayumi said. Sandslash readied a claw as it gave a swift finishing uppercut to Crobat.

"Return." Cyrus said. "So...if I were to assume...its an Ice and Steel type. If that is the case...go...Weavile!" he said sending out a black creature with razor sharp claws and a sinister grin.

"Be careful, Sandslash. This one looks really fast." Mayumi said.

"Use Brick Break." Cyrus said as Weavile quickly zoomed at Sandslash. It then swept under its legs before giving a Brick Break to its underbelly.

"How in the world...Weavile...knew Sandslash's weakspot?" Mayumi asked.

"Maybe this might help shed some light." Rotomdex said. "Bzzt! Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokemon and the evolved form of Sneasel. An Ice and Dark type! One Weavile will trip a Sandshrew and flip it over, and then another Weavile will deal the finishing blow with its sharp claws."

"Oh, I guess that would make sense. Sorry you had to go through that." Mayumi said. "Looks like it's finally your time to shine, Lopunny!"

Out of the ball came a long legged rabbit Twice the size of a normal Buneary.

"Bzzt! Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokemon and the evolved form of Buneary! A Normal type! It's notably wary and has a dislike of fighting, but at the same time, it can deliver powerful kicks with its lithe legs." Rotomdex said.

"This matters not. Weavile, use Brick Break!" Cyrus said as Weavile charged in once more.

"Go! High Jump Kick!" Mayumi said.

Lopunny then avoided the Brick Break as it delivered a strong kick to Weavile sending it crashing into a wall.

"Return." Cyrus said. "I admit...you are a strong trainer...but...this is where it ends." Cyrus said. "Before I fell through. I was able to collect at least one of the pokemon that control space and time. I should feel fortunate...but...that fortune will only work if I have the other one too. But for now….I call you out. Strike down this mere girl! Palkia!" Cyrus said as out came a large dinosaur like creature with two pearls in its shoulders as it let out a roar.

"Holy crap! He's huge!" Mayumi said.

"Hold on. I think I have some small info on it. Bzzt! Palkia, the Spatial Pokemon! A Water and Dragon type! It has the ability to distort space. It is described as a deity in Sinnoh-region mythology." Rotomdex said.

"Calm down, Mayumi. This is no time to be scared. If you break now, then what was all that time going after the Ultra Beasts for?" Mayumi asks herself.

"I will finish this with Palkia alone. Use Spacial Rend." Cyrus said as Palkia gathered energy in its arm before firing a blast at Lopunny.

"Ugh… That was brutal… But it's not over yet!" Mayumi said as she switched out to Salazzle.

"This is your end girl. Palkia is not something to be trifled with." Cyrus said. "Use Spacial Rend once more." he said as Palkia fired another one. Salazzle took the attack, but much to everyone's bewilderment, was still standing. "How? How is this possible?"

"Because Cyrus, Salazzle knew what it was like to be like me, a helpless girl who couldn't fight her own battles. But through our journey together, we found a way to unleash both of our inner strengths. You will soon feel that strength for yourself!" Mayumi said as she prepared her Z Power Ring. "Rising from their toxic depths, these creatures of the defiled shall rend the malicious asunder! Finishing Strike! Acid Downpour!"

Salazzle then unleashed powerful poison from its body as it clouded into a huge wave of poison that overtook Palkia, sending it crashing down.

"This is unthinkable...the pokemon that controls space...defeated by a normal trainer." Cyrus said.

"Well here in Alola...trainers and pokemon help each other as one." Rotomdex said.

"I see." Cyrus said getting the pokeball Palkia was in and smashing it to the ground. "Then I am not worthy of Palkia...not yet anyway." he said as a strange portal opened behind him. "I will return to my own world without harming yours. I promise."

"It's like I said before our battle. Emotions have the power to turn our thoughts into strength." Mayumi said.

"Then I will start over." Cyrus said walking through as the portal behind him closed.

"He'll be going places, I'm sure of that." Mayumi said looking to Palkia. "What about you? What do you plan to do now that you're free from him?"

Palkia then roared as a rift was opened above it as it flew through it before closing.

"Looks like its decided to return to its home dimension." Rotomdex said.

"It's for the best. His power won't do any good in the wrong hands." Mayumi said.

The projectors then shut off as a door opened.

"Mayumi! A way out!" Rotomdex said.

"Looks like it. Let's hope it's back with the others." Mayumi said as they headed through.


	30. Life or Destruction! Jude vs Lysandre!

"I can't believe we fell for something like that!" Jude shouted as he alone slid down the chute before a light was seen at the end. He slid to the ground as he found himself in a room where half of it was filled with untouched nature while the other was of destroyed cities and ruins.

"You've got to be kidding me. Lysandre… He's still alive?" Jude asks himself. "What in the...what sort of place is this?"

"One that symbolizes my ideals." a voice said as Jude turned to see a familiar man with bright orange hair that somewhat resembles a lions mane. "I am Lysandre of Team Flare."

"Lysandre… In my reality, after I caught Yveltal, you tried one last desperate attempt at firing the Ultimate Weapon, but the rubble of your base fell on top of you and you were presumed dead." Jude said.

"No wonder it looked as though you've seen a ghost." Lysandre said. "You are speaking of your world's Lysandre. I come from a world where my weapon had eliminated all of the foolish humans except for Team Flare."

"But to do that, you had to obtain the power of the Legendary pokemon, right?" Jude asked.

'You are correct. As if by fate, the pokemon of life came through a rift of some kind...giving me all I needed to activate my weapon." Lysandre said.

"I had a feeling that something like this would happen when i chose to set Xerneas free." Jude said.

"With its power...Kalos fell to my power. Just as Alola will when I unleash the weapon here as well." Lysandre said.

"That won't happen! I unintentionally doomed your world. I won't let the same thing happen here!" Jude said.

"Then let's see how strong that resolve is. Mienshao!" Lysandre said sending out a cat creature with long sleeves.

"Let's go, Florges!" Jude said throwing his ball to call his white flower Florges.

"Mienshao, attack with U-Turn!" Lysandre said as Mienshao went at Florges with a strike before returning to its pokeball. "Go, Honchkrow!" he said switching out.

"Let's kick things off with a Moonblast!" Jude said. Florges gathered energy in its hands and fired it at Honchkrow, taking it out.

"Return! Mienshao!" Lysandre said switching back to Mienshao. "Use Hi Jump Kick!"

"Use Disarming Voice!" Jude called. Florges let out a cry that forced Mienshao to miss and injure itself, finishing it off.

"Return! Pyroar! Flamethrower!" Lysandre said switching to a large lion as it let loose a large stream of flames from its mouth at Florges.

"Can't let my guard down with this one." Jude said as he switched to Garchomp as it blocked the flames with its body.

"Attack with Hyper Voice!" Lysandre said as Pyroar let loose a loud roar.

Jude then got out his Mega Ring. "Our will, and our choices...will carry on, now and forever! Mega Evolve!" Jude said.

Garchomp glowed bright before emerging as Mega Garchomp as it roared.

"Mega Evolution...Pyroar! Use Will O Wisp!" Lysandre said as Pyroar let loose a small blue wisp that flew over to Garchomp and burned it.

"Hang in there, Garchomp. Time for a Sand Tomb!" Jude said.

Garchomp then unleashed a torrent of sand that surrounded Pyroar, making it unable to escape as it tried to break out.

"Hyper Voice!" Lysandre ordered.

"Rush him with a Dragon Claw!" Jude said. Garchomp then went though the sand and nailed a direct hit on Pyroar.

"Return! I call you out, Gyarados!" Lysandre said switching to a large Gyarados. "Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" he said as Gyarados mega evolved into Mega Gyarados.

"Doesn't look like Garchomp can win this." Jude said taking Garchomp's burn into account and switching to Yveltal.

"So..you have the destruction pokemon. Gyarados! Stone Edge!" Lysandre said as Gyarados fired pointed stones at Yveltal.

"Let's go! Dark Pulse!" Jude then fired a pulse of darkness that broke apart the stones and hit Gyarados.

"Fight back with Waterfall!" Lysandre said as Gyarados created a large waterfall.

"I didn't want to use this, but...Oblivion Wing!" Jude said. Yveltal then unleashed a burst of dark power as it took out Gyarados with a single shot and drained its life energy.

"So it is true. Yveltal can steal life from other pokemon. Impressive. However...that power will become mine." Lysandre said recalling Gyarados. "Now...I will send out its equal! Come, Xerneas!" he said as out came a large deer like creature.

"It's just as we feared. Xerneas really is under the enemy's control." Yveltal said.

"Xerneas...attack with Thunderbolt!" Lysandre said as Xerneas fired electricity from its antlers at Yveltal.

"Open your eyes to what you're doing, Xerneas! You have to snap out of it!" Yveltal said conjuring an Air Slash.

"It's no use. She can't hear us.. Lysandre's obviously got some hold over Xerneas. The only way to free her is if we can defeat her." Jude said.

"You know what to do, right Jude?" Yveltal asked.

"Of course!" Jude said as he sent out Lucario. He then looked down to the Z ring on his other arm. "Starlight and Twilight said if we are to defeat this foe...we need to use the power of Z moves. I will use them to their full potential!"

"It's time we ended this. Xerneas! Moon Blast!" Lysandre said as Xerneas fired off a ball of fairy energy.

"It's time!" Jude said as he prepared the Steelium Z. "The bonds that unite us are as strong as steel. Witness the strength of our combined power! Corkscrew Crash!"

Lucario then jumped and started spinning as it drilled towards Xerneas as it collided with it, crashing into the wall. Lucario then jumped off as Xerneas fell defeated.

"The pokemon said...to give life...defeated." Lysandre said dropping the pokeball as Jude stomped on it.

"It's over, Lysandre. Your plan failed." Jude said.

Lysandre then looked serious as he got up. "The button to stop my weapon is behind you. Press it and the weapon will shut down permanently." Lysandre said taking his leave.

"Ngh… Jude… Yveltal. You...came to save me, didn't you?" Xerneas asked.

"It wasn't our intention, but when we found out, we couldn't have just left you with him." Jude said as he pressed the button. "It doesn't change the fact that it was all my fault. When I set you free, I had no idea that it would've led to all of this."

"It was not your fault. I said that there was a chance that I would be captured by the enemy if released." Xerneas said.

"Yes, but my decision led to the destruction of another world. I didn't think that someone other than Cipher would've gotten to you." Jude said.

"Well, as a token of gratitude for rescuing me, I would wish to accompany you, as some way to make up for the atrocity I had committed under Lysandre's control." Xerneas said.

"You shouldn't sweat stuff like that, Xerneas. Our roles would've been reversed if Jude picked you instead." Yveltal said.

"Either way...I would be honored if you were to accompany me." Jude said tapping a pokeball onto Xerneas as it went inside as the ball dinged. After which, a door opened up behind Jude."There's the way out. Let's catch up to the others."

"I'm down with that!" Yveltal said as he got back in his Pokeball and Jude proceeded through the door.


	31. Yin and Yang! Leia vs Ghetsis!

Starlight, Dan and Leia looked around a bit worried before they saw four separate doors open up as in walked David, Sectonia, Mayumi and Jude.

"Guys! You're back!" Dan said.

"Where did you go? We thought you were gone." Starlight said.

"We had to deal with some...familiar faces, so to speak." David said.

"Though, not the ones we know, of course." Sectonia said.

"Well, we're all back together. So let's head forward." Dan said before the portal before them rippled as a shot fired out, nearly hitting them. "What the?"

"A pity...seems I missed." a voice said as walking through was a man in robes with green hair as a mask over half his face as he cruelly smiled.

"No way...not you…" Leia said.

"So you are the intruders. I am Ghetsis of Team Plasma." he said.

"So, if the others are anything to go by, you came from a dimension where your plan succeeded as well." Leia said.

"Not quite. My plan is still in motion. I will allow Giovanni to dominate the world as some sort of king. And with his influence...I will have trainers in other worlds release their pokemon so I can rule their worlds." Ghetsis said.

"Just like in our Unova. You seek to seperate Pokemon and Trainers so that you can use Pokemon of your own to rule. Just like how you tried to manipulate N." Leia said.

"Yes...that freak with a human heart. I have no need for something so worthless." Ghetsis said.

"Don't you dare say that about N!" Leia said, stepping up.

"Ah...so that's it. You're close with that freak in this world. Then I'll see to it you fall just as he will! Go...Cofagrigus!" Ghetsis said sending out a large coffin creature.

"Let's do this, Chandelure!" Leia said sending out a large chandelier creature.

"Cofagrigus...attack with Shadow Ball!" Ghetsis said as Cofagrigus fired a ball of darkness.

"Let's start with a Dark Pulse!" Leia said. Chandelure knocked away the Shadow Ball and nailed Cofagrigus dead on.

"Return! Go, Bouffalant!" Ghetsis said as out came a large buffalo like creature.

"I've seen this before." Leia said as she switched to Mienshao.

"Use Poison Jab!" Ghetsis said as Bouffalant's horns glowed as it charged at Mienshao.

"Counter it with a Reversal!" Leia said.

Mienshao then dodged the Poison Jab as it grabbed Bouffalant by its horns and tossed it into a wall.

"Return! Go, Bisharp!" Ghetsis said sending out a creature clad in blades. "Cut it down with X Scissor!"

"Now, Brick Break!" Leia said. Mienshao then jumped to avoid the attack as it used Brick Break on Bisharp, taking it out with one hit.

"Return! Fine...you won't survive this next one! Go, Hydreigon!" Ghetsis said sending out a black three headed dragon.

"It'll take more than that. Aura Sphere!" Leia said. Mienshao fired its own life energy into Hydreigon, taking it out with a single shot.

"Return!" Ghetsis said. "I'm amazed a trainer as powerful as you exists. However...this is where your run ends. This one I captured from a wandering kingdom if you can believe it."

"Wandering kingdom…? No… Don't tell me it's…!" Leia began.

"Come out….Reshiram!" Ghetsis shouted as out came a large white dragon with a strange machine attached to it as it roared in rage.

"What have you done to Reshiram?" Leia asked.

"Simple. I made it into my tool. After all, that is what all Pokemon are...tools for us humans to use for all we desire." Ghetsis said.

"That's not true at all! These Pokemon have a mind of their own...a will of their own. They have lives, too, and I'm putting an end to your delusions right now!" Leia said as she looked to Reshiram. "Hang on just a little longer, Reshiram. I'll save you, no matter what!"

"Now you are the one who is acting delusional. Reshiram...attack with Blue Flare!" Ghetsis said as Reshiram coated itself in blue flames.

"Time for a U-Turn." Leia said. Mienshao struck against Reshiram before it returned to its pokeball as the attack missed.

"It's all on you, Lurantis." Leia said sending her out.

"A grass type? Ha. You truly are delusional. Reshiram will burn it to ashes!" Ghetsis declared.

"Not before we whittle him down first. Poison Jab!" Leia said. Lurantis ran in close as it attacked repeatedly with Poison Jab as Reshiram roared.

"Destroy that insect! Use Dragon Claw!" Ghetsis said as Reshiram's claws glowed.

"Here comes Leia!" Leia said as she prepared her Z-power ring. "Deep in the meadows of a distant land, its noble guardian surges with overwhelming desire to protect those it holds close! Bloom Doom!"

Lurantis gathered power as a field of flowers blossomed all around before a large one unleashed powerful energy that took down Reshiram and destroyed the machine on it.

"How...how could this be?" Ghetsis said in disbelief.

"Simple. My Pokemon and I believed in the bonds between us. You didn't have a bond to share with anyone." Leia said.

"I refuse to accept this." Ghetsis said as he pulled out a gun and lunged at Mayumi, holding her at gunpoint. "I order you! Surrender your pokemon or I will kill her!"

"D-don't listen to him! That's just what he wants!" Mayumi said.

"Silence! I'm not joking! I will kill her. Just surrender your pokemon!" Ghetsis ordered.

"You always were a poor sport, Ghetsis." a voice said revealing it to be a man in a lab coat.

"Colress!" Leia said.

"And who are you?" Ghetsis said.

"So you aren't my Ghetsis. If you were, you would know me. But...no matter." Colress said accessing his computer as a warp point appeared around Ghetsis said.

"No! No!" Ghetsis said before he vanished all together.

"What did you do?" Mayumi asked.

"Like all the other Team Rocket admins, I've returned him to his own world." Colress said as Leia rushed to Reshiram and started healing him.

"Lei...a. You… you saved me. I'm so sorry about all of this. I caused you and your friends a lot of trouble, didn't I?" Reshiram asked.

"You weren't in your right mind, my friend." Leia said. "Looks like I just saved you from the bad guy."

"So it would seem." Reshiram said. "I caused a lot of trouble to my subjects, especially Pikachu and Lampant. I must find a way to make it up to them. Would it be alright...if I traveled alongside you again?"

"Of course it is. I'll be more than happy to take you back." Leia said.

"Faba, Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, Lysandre and now Ghetsis. All that remains is Giovanni." Dan said.

"You ready for this?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah...it's been awhile since I battled with my pokemon...but going against Giovanni...I'm more than ready for it." Dan said.

"Then let's not keep him waiting." Starlight said as they marched forth.


	32. All or Nothing! Dan vs Giovanni Rematch!

The group had gone through the portal and ended up in what was Lusamine's room where Giovanni was standing before them.

"Ah...welcome." Giovanni said smiling.

"Didn't think you'd be interested in a place like this, Giovanni...I'm gonna show you that this isn't your world to just walk into!" Dan said.

"I've already laid claim on this world when that boy showed me the Ultra Wormhole. With it, I will command an army of Ultra Beasts and take over this world with ease." Giovanni said.

"Not if I've got anything to say about it." Dan said readying a pokeball. "We've beaten your accomplices, and you're the only one left. So, you ready to face me personally?"

"Ah...so we finally face again?" Giovanni said shocking them.

"So I was right. You are the Giovanni...the one I faced." Dan said. "Well...this is where you and I settle things once and for all!" Dan said.

"Come! Dugtrio!" Giovanni said sending it out.

"Victreebel!" Dan said sending out a large flytrap like creature.

"Dugtrio, use Earthquake!" Giovanni said as the ground shook.

"Jump and then use Razor Leaf!" Dan said as Victreebel jumped into the air before rushing Dugtrio with its leaves and slicing through it.

"Return! Come, Nidoking!" Giovanni said switching to a large purple spiked creature.

"Return! Go, Kabutops!" Dan said switching out.

"Nidoking...attack with Throat Chop." Giovanni said as Nidoking lunged at Kabutops.

"Counter with Water Pulse!" Dan said as Kabutops fired a Water Pulse at Nidoking, knocking its attack off. "Now Slash!" he said as Kabutops sliced through Nidoking, finishing it off.

"Return. Come, Nidoqueen!" Giovanni said sending out a blue creature with spikes.

"Return! Lapras!" Dan said switching to Lapras.

"Nidoqueen, Earth Power!" Giovanni said as Nidoqueen unleashed the power of the earth onto Lapras.

"Counter with Ice Beam!" Dan said as Lapras fired an Ice beam at Nidoqueen freezing it in place. "Now use Hydro Pump!" he added as Lapras nailed Nidoqueen.

"Return! Come, Rhyperior!" Giovanni said as out came a large creature in stone armor with a drill nose.

"Return! Let's go, Hitmonlee!" Dan said switching to Hitmonlee.

"Rhyperior, eliminate with Megahorn." Giovanni said as Rhyperior charged at Hitmonlee who tried to block the attack.

"Now! Use Double Kick!" Dan said as Hitmonlee attacked with two kicks against Rhyperior dealing massive damage.

"Return!" Giovanni said. "You've done well so far. Not surprising considering how long its been since we last met."

"Giovanni...this stops here." Dan said.

"You're right about that." Giovanni said. "Come! Mewtwo!" he said as out came a cat like creature with a human like physique as it floated there.

"Alright then… Come on out, Charizard!" Dan said calling charizard.

"Charizard...heh. You believe that the outcome of our gym battle will be the same here." Giovanni said. "I'm sorry...but things are quite different. Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!" he said as Mewtwo glowed in a bright light before emerging with strong looking muscles on its arms and legs with its tail lifted up as it looked on intensely.

"So, Mewtwo has two mega evolutions like Charizard." Dan said. "Nothing we can't handle." he said to himself.

Both Charizard and Mewtwo collided with one another as they battled fiercely in the air creating shockwaves that shook the Team Rainbow Rocket castle as well as Aether Paradise before both pokemon broke through the ceiling.

"Holy cow!" Starlight said.

"They're both equal in power." Jude said.

"Looks like Giovanni isn't kidding around. But...I won't let you do as you please." Dan said activating a z ring. "Let the flames of battle and partnership...forge together to make a new path before us!" Dan shouted. "Charizard...Inferno Overdrive!"

Charizard gathered flames in his mouth, culminating into a massive fireball before firing it all straight at Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo...Psystrike!" Giovanni said as Mewtwo's psychic energy was colliding with the large fireball as both collided fiercely before the fireball overtook Mewtwo. It was then seen falling in the air before reverting to normal.

"Return." Giovanni said. "I will admit...it was foolish of me to fight children again. But keep this in mind...Team Rainbow Rocket will never fail." he said leaving. "Let's hope we meet again someday."

"Giovanni…" Dan said as Giovanni left the building.

Outside the Aether Paradise…

"I...I don't believe it…" Trip said in shock. "This is impossible! Team Rainbow Rocket was beaten?!"

"I'm sorry, what was that about my friends getting annihilated?" Hope asked.

"You may have won today...but this is only a minor victory." Trip said turning to take his leave.

"You're leaving? Why not just fight us and turn it around?" Twilight asked.

"My law isn't equipped for combat. And besides, this wasn't even the loyalist group. And another thing...I need to report what you two spilled to me to Master Diablo." Trip said as his pack opened to create a portal as he walked through it before it closed.

"What we spilled… ah crap…" Hope said.

"Of course...it was a bluff. They weren't sure if we actually had the List. But because we rushed in, they're now certain we have it." Twilight said.

"Now the Hobbyists are gonna come at us with all they've got. Including the Loyalist groups they've recruited." Hope said. "And at the forefront of it all is Diablo."

"We might have fallen for it...but at least we saved Alola." Twilight said.

"Yes. You two most certainly did." Lusamine said arriving. "Congratulations."

"Ahem...I think you mean three. I helped them of course." Faba said.

"What? No! Lusamine, this no good egotistical moron betrayed you to help Team Rainbow Rocket!" Hope said.

"Is that so? Branch Chief Faba!" Lusamine said as Faba looked scared.

Later Faba was seen carrying boxes and panting.

"Let's go, Intern Faba." a worker said.

"Please don't call me that." Faba said on the verge of tears.

"Yep, he's not gonna get his Branch Chief position back anytime soon." David said.

"Yeah...this is a pretty fitting punishment." Starlight said. "Though...you guys think Giovanni was serious when he said that Team Rainbow Rocket wasn't finished?"

"It's hard to say with that guy right now." Dan said. "But next time...I'll make him see the light."

"Thought you did last time. Guess Trip put him back on." Leia said.

"Though, if anyone can face Giovanni, Dan certainly can." David said.

"Say, Dave… Do you remember our journey throughout Glenwood?" Tapu Lele said.

"Yeah. It was one of the first adventures we had since joining up with these guys." David said. "We thought at the time that the Shepherd was a symbol of peace, but now we know that not all of them are as pure-hearted as they claimed to be."

"Yeah. That was a total shock for anyone. I wonder how the whole thing even started." Leia said.

"Well...we do have a time machine on our ship. Or we could use an Ultra Wormhole to get there." Starlight said.

"An Ultra Wormhole?" Hope asked.

"Tails figured out how to use Solgaleo's ability to create them and incorporate it into the ship. We can use one to make it back to our normal world and then reach into Glenwood's past history." Twilight said.

"Wow...that's...pretty incredible." Jude said.

"Just to be on the safe side, Rose and the seraphim will have to stay behind. We wouldn't want to cause any paradoxes." David said.

"They can stay in our base in Alola." Connor said arriving. "They'll have the place to themselves."

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"After seeing all the trouble these Hobbyists have caused to this Alola...we realize how big a threat they are. So...we wanna form an alliance to defeat them." Connor said. "Just until we've dealt with them all."

"Hmm. It seems like a plausible idea. The Hobbyists seem to lack some strength but it's clear they make up for it with lots of numbers." Jexi said. "What do you two think?"

"We'll need all the help we can get if we want to take them down. And now that they know we have the List, we can't afford to take any more chances. I approve of this notion." David said.

"A bounty hunter, a pilot, two military officers, a girl enhanced with parasite DNA, a mage from Alvarez and a fighter from the shadows...seems like a combo that we'd work well with." Hope said.

"Then it's settled. We're in an alliance now." Jexi said as the four leaders joined hands.

"So, time travel back to the days before the Shepherds, huh?" Connor asked. "I think I know a place where we can definitely start looking for answers."

"What place?" Chopper said.

"I've put a lot of lowlifes in there when doing jobs. It's a prison on an island where escape is near impossible. Titania Island." Connor said.

"Titania Island huh? Seems like a good place to start." Jexi said. "Okay, let's get goin' then." he said.

"Starting up the Ultra Wormhole generator!" Tails said as a cannon came from underneath the Star Speeder as it fired, creating an Ultra Wormhole.

"Let's go!" Jexi said.

"Yuno...aren't you gonna get off?" Asta asked.

"Not yet. I'm curious about this Shepherd history myself. I think I'll stay a little while longer." Yuno said.

"You know...if we do enter this world of Shepherds and Hellions...its likely we'll run into one of these Hobbyists too." Hawkeye said.

"If they even know how to get to that point in time." Tapu Fini said.

"Don't underestimate them. This is Diablo were talking about." Hope said.

"That man has manifested many laws using his company connections. Having a law that can travel through time wouldn't be out of his range." Daisy said.

"Speaking of laws… i wonder how Jack is doing?" Hope said.

"Don't worry about our brother. He'll be fine." Daisy said. "I'm sure he's stealing as we speak.

To be continued...


End file.
